Perfect Writing
by lunaticshadow
Summary: While the Enterprise is docked for repairs, Spock is back in his teaching role once more. Rating for a reason; fluff and language and more... Spock/OC. Now completed, sequel on the way.
1. Introductions and curiosity

**This takes place in the AU universe of the movie from 2009. Spock might be OOC from time to time, but I hope you don't mind. **

**All rights to those who own Star Trek. I wish I was one of them.**

**All original characters belong to me.**

**Please don't flame, give me nice critique, and I will get better. This is my first story of the Star Trek fandom.**

------

Chapter 1 - Introductions and curiosity.

------

It had been three years since the Nero-incident. Three years since Amanda Grayson had died. Three years without her comforting, but terran, words. He missed that, and he missed her.

It had also been two years since he and Nyota Uhura had come to the logical decision that they were not compatible, and they had parted as friends. Uhura had requested, and had been granted, a transfer to another star ship. She had thought it was more logical to separate and not see each other every day. It was more logical for her, since she could not bear to see him go on away-missions and worry to death every time.

He would have been fine with her staying onboard the Enterprise, though he would not admit it, he worried too, when she came with them on missions. His human part would worry too much and almost made him illogical, though he would never say that to her.

Enough reminiscing.

Rising with practised ease, Spock walked to the window in his office and looked out on the facilities of Star Fleet Headquarters. He could see cadets walk about to their different destinations; mess-hall, classes, labs or the library.

He was back in his role as teacher, but just for six months, as the Enterprise had encountered another black hole, which had appeared after a star had died. It was not like the one Spock Prime had told Kirk about, but it had caused damage to the ship as they were there to witness the death of the glowing orb.

Montgomery Scott had a fit bigger than the super nova when they got back to Space-dock in orbit around earth. Sure, Enterprise had, as Spock remembered, almost lost the right nacelle. The technicians of space-dock had told them that any attempt of going into warp one more time and the whole thing would have fallen off.

The cracks of the pressure from the black hole were almost as bad too, but it would take time to repair all damages. Montgomery Scott would not leave the Enterprise at all, he would sleep close to the warp-core if they let him, but they had convinced him to sleep in guest-quarters of the space-dock, with a window over-viewing the Enterprise.

Spock found Mr. Scott to be almost childishly attached to the ship; it was only pieces of metal after all. But he knew if Mr. Scott heard him say that, he would most likely throw a fit and declare Spock colder than ice, and with no love for the engineering and finesses and beauty of a star ship like Enterprise.

He glanced at his PADD and saw that it was twenty minutes to his first lecture in Vulcan history. Spock turned away from the window and took a dark blue shoulder-bag with his lecture notes and started to walk towards the Sato-Complex, where language and history of alien ancestry were taught.

--------

_Silence just before class. So serene, just to clear the mind and prepare it for class. No one to chat with about silly things, just to focus on the task ahead._

'Who am I kidding?'

Sighing, she slumped in the chair; the mediation to clear her head is not working this time. Too much to think of, too much to do and too much things that can't be ignored.

'Final year sucks.'

All pressure was on now, to get on a good ship and to get out in space, to explore new worlds. That was on her mind, just to get away from this world and see some other planet. That was her goal for now. And to accomplish that, she would have to get good grades, and to get good grades, she has to focus on her studies, which was at the moment too hard to do. She seemed to have lost focus.

Turning off her PADD, so she won't see the essays that need to be done, she looked at herself in the dark screen. An oval face; not fat nor thin, almond-shaped eyes; dark-blue in colour, a cute little up-nose and dark-brown hair, with thin mahogany high-lights coloured in. Her hair was now up in a simple French twist, with two hair clips holding it up and away from her face, making her look more professional and more alert.

A quick look on the watch in the front of the classroom, she saw she had about fifteen minutes before class started. Pulling up an old-fashioned sketch-pad and a pencil, she began to write in a language she couldn't speak, but understand when listening to and reading it.

---

Ten minutes before class started, Spock entered the room, and saw a few students already sitting in different places, readying their PADD's or speaking with each other in low voices. As he began to set up his notes on the desk in the front, the control-board next to the desk, told him that one of the connections to the screen he was to use, was offline, and to make it function was to switch it on manually.

As he made a mental note to report this to maintenance after class, he walked up the stairs in the room and accessed the faulty connection and made it work temporarily. As he turned to walk down again, he saw a female student write something in an old-fashioned sketch-pad. It was not unusual to see some students use one to express their artistic side, but it was unusual to see a human female write in the language of his ancestors, his Vulcan ancestors.

Spock's eyebrow was the only sign of his surprise, as it twitched slightly. If Jim had been around, he would have easily seen the surprise in Spock's eyes, but now, as no one in this room knew him, no one noticed.

He walked down, glancing at her once more, before focusing on his lecture. As a couple of the students ran in and sat down, trying to catch their breath, he began speaking in a composed manner.

"I welcome you to these lectures of Vulcan history. Since you all are seniors, I expect you to know that you arrive on time to my classes." He saw a few students sigh and began with the first part.

"I trust that you have already familiarized yourselves with the textbook, as we are going to use it frequently and you are expected to read the chapters I will talk about before the next class. As this is the first lecture, I will mostly go through how to use the book most efficiently and which chapters you should read to each lecture."

Everyone started to add notes to their PADD's, as they foresaw a series of lectures which would be hard to follow, if they didn't wrote down the information he said to them.

May the stress begin.

---

"Class dismissed."

Instantly, books were closed, tossed down in bags and ignored until next class.

Two minutes later, Spock sat alone in the room and started to pack down his PADD's into his own bag. The silent 'whoosh' of the door was heard again and he turned towards it.

"I am sorry sir. I forgot one of my PADD's." It was the female who had written in the Vulcan language. Spock nodded to her, and she walked to her seat and found the missing PADD.

As she walked down towards the door, Spock rose from his seat.

"Excuse me, cadet...?"

"Archer, Skye. Sir." She stopped a few feet from him and waited for him to speak.

"When I repaired the connections before class, I could not help to see your writing in Vulcan. May I inquire where you have learnt to write almost with a master's skill?"

"From my former room-mate, Sir. T'Pila of Vul... New Vulcan." Skye thought of the events three years ago. "Her father is a scriber for the High Council."

"I see. May I ask for his name?"

"Varnak, son of Verkon. Sir."

Spock found it interesting that the cadet knew of the Vulcan way of telling another's name with respect, as she did when she told him of who Varnak's father were, she apparently knew more than required for this class.

"I believe my father know of him. Do you also speak Vulcan?"

"No, Sir. But I do read and understand most of the language when spoken." Skye wondered where this was going; she couldn't tell if he was curious or just really interested in her knowledge.

"Then you must tell your professor in Vulcan to assist you with the verbal part." He put away his PADD's in his bag. "It is not logical to read and write the language when you cannot speak it."

Skye shifted on her feet and looked away for a moment before she looked at Commander Spock again.

"I am not enlisted in any linguistic class, Sir. It is not my focus." She felt a bit embarrassed to admit it, as she got praise from a Vulcan, who obviously liked her writing.

"You are not? Then what is your focus?" He was surprised, if she could write the complex language of his father's heritage, then she must have attended some linguistics classes.

"Engineering, sir. Mostly astrophysics, and the basics of warp design, transporter theory, quantum mechanics and quantum chemistry. I have also attended the Interspecies protocol and ethics."

"I would strongly recommend you to enlist in a Vulcan linguistic class, since it would be logical to know every aspect of the language. Your writing is almost perfect; it would be a waste if you would not have use for it in the future, Cadet Archer."

"Thank you, Sir. But I'm afraid that it won't be possible, as my schedule is full until graduation. Unless one of my professors is willing to grade me now, but as I have not completed any of my ongoing courses, it is impossible."

"I understand. Thank you for your time cadet." Spock nodded to her.

Skye nodded back and started to walk to the exit.

"Cadet Archer, may I inquire one more thing?"

"Yes, sir?" Skye turned around.

"Are you perhaps related to Admiral Archer?"

Skye smiled softly and answered him.

"In a way, Sir. He is my great-grandfather's nephew."

Spock nodded to her as thanks and she walked away to her next class. He remained a moment in the room, contemplating the information he had been given, then he left, heading to his office and at the same time, connecting his PADD to the lists of cadets enlisted right now on Star Fleet Academy, finding a file marked; Archer, Skye.

-----

**So, what did you think? Please leave a review and if you like, give me bits of plot, what would you like to happen? Thank you.**


	2. Lunch

**All rights to those who own Star Trek. I wish I was one of them.**

**All original characters belong to me.**

Thank you for your two reviews (GaaraLover001 and bringmetheangie) I really appriciate them =D

---

Chapter 2 - Lunch

---

Spock made his way to the officer's lounge for lunch. Jim had sent him a message earlier, telling him that he and a few others would eat on the academy today.

The mess hall was full of cadets and officers, and the sound level was acceptable, but far from tolerable for Spock's heightened audio perception, but he endured it, just as he always had.

Stepping up a level, he arrived at the food and he chose a salad with a bean mix, with it he took water and some bread. Spock then headed toward another set of stairs, which took him up to the officer's lounge.

The officer's lounge was a part of the mess hall, but on a higher level than the cadet's part. The professors and the officers were only allowed there, cadets was too, if the officers had given them permission in special occasions. The lounge had better chairs and more comfortable setting. On the walls hung photographs of important people in the academy's history.

"Spock! Over here!" Captain James T. Kirk shouted and waved to show where they sat.

"Jim." Spock greeted him with his emotionless voice.

"What took you so long? We've been here for ages." Jim pouted then smiled at Spock as he sat down next to him, over viewing the mess hall and the steady flow of cadets.

"I apologize if I am late, but as your message said, 'meet me at 1300hours in the lounge', and it is only 1301hours, according to the clock on the wall." Spock began to eat his lunch and by old habit, he started to read on his PADD, making lunch more efficient.

"It's your second day as a professor, and you have already a bigger work-load than me." Jim smiled and snatched the PADD from Spock.

"Yes, as I have classes to teach, unlike you Jim, who choose to have shore leave instead of contributing to the academy. All the others in your crew are working as tutors here. Mr. Sulu is assisting in the fencing classes and Mr. Chekov shares his knowledge in navigation to aspiring cadets." Spock said calmly and snatched back the PADD from Kirk.

"Yeah, I know. I'll go see Pike later, and see if he needs help with anything." Stuffing his face with spaghetti and sauce, Jim asked. "Who is the Archer dude, you had on your screen? A new mini-Spock?"

Spock sighed and glanced at Jim for ten seconds.

"No, Jim. A cadet who can write Vulcan nearly as good as one of the scribers on New Vulcan."

"Then he must be good, getting such praise from you." Kirk grinned, he had not heard Spock praise anyone in a long time, and now he did, two days after he had started as a teacher. This kid must be good.

"Skye! Over here!"

Both Spock and Kirk moved their line of vision to the loud voice that came from the cadet's area of the mess hall.

An Asian girl with long black hair had risen halfway from her chair and waved to another cadet, who was maneuvering around tables and chairs to reach her.

Kirk smiled appreciatively and nodded to himself.

"The cadets are looking good this year. I might offer myself as a 'study help'. What do you think about that, Spock?"

Said person's eyebrow twitched slightly and a colder voice than before came through.

"You are Captain now, Jim." The tone suggested him to shut up and behave like the smart man Kirk could be.

"Whoa, are you on the war-path today, Spock?" Kirk held up his hands in front of him, both palms out in defense.

"I am merely suggesting you to not go on the Admiral's nerves, as you are not longer a cadet with raging hormones, but a Star Fleet Captain."

"Got it. Don't hit on cadets, unless they are hitting on me first." Kirk winked and took another bite of food.

Spock sighed to himself and knew Jim was incurable when it came to females. He turned his direction to his food, but also found himself to look in the direction of Cadet Archer's table.

---

Skye sat with her current roommate Emiko Inada, a cheerful girl who was in her second year training to be a nurse, but she was also filled with the raging party-hormones of a cadet.

"Skye, you must join me to the new club tonight, please..." Emiko smiled and pouted with big puppy eyes.

"School-night." Skye said and returned to her food.

"Boring cadet. But this week-end then?"

"Maybe. I'll see how much work I have left."

"Nice, I'm going to pick out something hot for you from my closet." She said smugly.

Skye choked on her food.

"You..." Cough. "Are at least two sizes smaller than me, and if I wear one of your outfits, I wouldn't be able to move."

"That's the point, you don't have to dance, just sit around and let the boys come to you." Emiko grinned.

"... sometimes I wonder how you can pass your classes if you are clubbing so much." Skye knew that when Emiko had set her mind on something and gotten at least one 'maybe' or 'I will see' from her, then she was going to the clubs this week-end.

"Yo! Archer!"

A male voice came from behind them and a body crashed down next to her. Damien Vice smiled at the two girls and ran his hand through his dark-brown locks. He was a nice guy, but also a guy who liked to jump from bed to bed. No long-time relationships there.

"Hello Vice. What can I do for you today?" Skye smiled half-heartedly and saw the PADD in Damien's hand.

"I over-slept this morning, so I was wondering if I could take a look at your notes from the transportation theory class." He smiled again and Emiko giggled.

Skye sighed.

"Pretty please. You are the top of our classes, Archer. And a sweetie-pie."

"Don't over-sleep again, Vice. You have done this too many times already. If you want to be a mechanic on a star ship when you graduate..." She ended the sentence there, as she knew that this would happen several times over the next six months. Damien Vice was a player, and barely passed on the initial tests, but somehow he managed to stay in the academy.

Skye dug around in her bag and found the right PADD for him to copy.

"Thank you, sweetie-pie." He grinned and began to copy her notes.

---

Spock had followed the altercation between Cadet Archer and the male. Judging of her expressions, this had happened before, classmates wanting to copy her notes, as she was of the top of her classes.

In her file, the professors had almost praised her, she never failed on an examination, but she did not get the greatest grades all the time, but she was in the top ten of each of her classes. Except for her major focus; engineering. It was the only class that the professor didn't give her good credits. She just barely passed the examinations it seemed. Spock thought this was odd, as she had told him that her focus was engineering.

"Jim. I have a theoretical question for you."

"Hope it's easier to solve than the Kobayashi Maru." Kirk laid down his fork and focused his attention to Spock.

"What if you mentored a cadet, who excelled in all his classes, but not in his main focus? In fact, the subject he is to major in, is he barely passing and he is not getting any praise from his professor. But in all the other classes the cadet is taking, the professors give..."

"… Praise and glory, almost bowing to him?" Kirk finished.

"Yes, to put it in your vocabulary."

Kirk was quiet for a moment and thought of what Spock had presented him with.

"So this student, gets good grades in all classes, except the one he is supposed to focus on?" Kirk concluded.

"Precisely."

"Well, I have to say, that either is the cadet not motivated enough, lost his spark so to say, or he is facing problems with the professor." Kirk leaned back in his chair and looked at Spock.

"You mean that the cadet has an issue with the professor?"

"Precisely." Kirk straightened up in his chair and turned to Spock. "Look, I had a few... "Spock raised his eyebrow. "Okay... many professors who did not like me, but as long as I did the work required for class, I passed them. Maybe this 'theoretical' cadet of yours is experiencing the 'blue sickness'."

"I am not aware of this sickness." Spock was a bit confused.

"It means that the cadet is feeling down, maybe feeling lonely or something." Kirk explained.

"Or something." Spock said to himself.

---

"Annnnd... all done!" Vice exclaimed and handed the PADD back to Skye.

"No problem." She let it slide down in her bag among the other books and things.

"Thanks Archer! You are the best." He rose, gave Skye an unexpected kiss on the cheek and left the both girls.

Skye sat very still and let her brain process the event that just took place.

"Skye! Damien gave you a kiss!" Emiko squealed and grinned.

"So he did..." Skye didn't react in any special way, she didn't blush, and she didn't find the kiss special. Damien Vice was annoying.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. As I mean nothing to him except being his personal assistant and notary." Skye was frustrated with herself, as she had trouble of saying no to people asking her favors. She had to be better of saying no.

"You don't like him at all?"

"No, he is childish and relies too much on others to do his work." Skye sighed. "I'm not a blushing violet when it comes to boys. I just ignore them and wait for my knight in shining armor to appear." She winked to Emiko and rose from her chair.

"I have a session in the engineering lab in twenty minutes. See you tonight?"

"Yeah, my classes ends 1700hours, we're getting a visit from Doctor McCoy, CMO of the Enterprise. He's going to tell us about what to expect in stressed situations."

"Have fun, Emi. See you later." Skye smiled and walked with her tray to the exit.

---

The door to her and Emiko's room opened with a wave of her hand. Not a sound was heard after the door had closed behind her.

Good.

Sighing deeply, Skye sat down on her bed. She was hoping she would overcome this big hurdle she was facing, and had faced for a year or more. Her lower lip started to tremble a bit, but she held it in. Not now, only six more months to go before it was over.

She could possibly talk to one of the counselors, but if she told someone of her issue, then it might grow bigger and probably get her kicked out.

And that meant giving up her dream.

----

**Ohh, cliffie. What can you do about it? Give this poor author some reviews, and she might tell you ;)**

**Thank you for reading.**

**lunatic.  
**


	3. Rain & Broken bones

**All rights to those who own Star Trek. I wish I was one of them.**

**All original characters belong to me.**

Thank you for your reviews! I love you all! I got really happy when I saw that you like my story =D

Hope you like this chapter. Bones will be introduced here ;)

------

Chapter 3 - Rain & Broken bones

------

Today was a rain-day. Not a single prospect of seeing the sun at all, moist and cold, everyone got soaked today.

Spock did not like the rain. He preferred the weather of Vulcan, the heat and the dryness of the air, which one seldom experienced on Earth. The only way to come close to those conditions was to drive out to the closest desert.

He remembered how his mother used to tell him about the rainy weather on Earth, but as he was a child, he could not understand it completely until they had visited Earth and he had felt the cold water hit his face. He had looked forward to returning to Vulcan sooner than was planned.

His umbrella was dark blue in color, a gift from Uhura; it had been a thoughtful gift at the time, as he did not have one before. The rain smattered against it as he walked to the Sato-complex for his afternoon class in Vulcan history. He had lectured four of them so far, this would be the fifth class. All students were attentive in varying degrees, but so far they all seemed to pass, but he would get this confirmed when they handed in their first essay next week. An essay about the Vulcan Mythology, comparing it to any other mythology, which the student thought was similar and explain why it was so.

Arriving almost twenty minutes before class started, he found himself to be alone in the classroom, giving him time to shake the cold feeling off. As he began to take out his notes and books from his bag, the door opened and a very soaked cadet entered.

"Good afternoon, Commander." Skye said and nodded to him.

"Good afternoon, Cadet." His eyes followed her steps as she chose a seat close to the elements in the room. She pulled off her over-coat and hung it on a hook over the elements, serving the purpose of drying jackets. As she turned around to face him, she pulled a few loose hair-strands behind her ears; he was shocked to see her left cheek.

It was slightly blue-ish in color and a red gash, no longer than an inch, stretched over her cheek diagonally.

"Cadet Archer, how was that wound inflicted upon your cheek?" Spock met her eyes, and they flickered for a second before she met his again.

"I... I fell, sir. In the engineering lab, I was carrying some spare-parts and I didn't see the metal pipe lying on the floor, so I fell over it and a conductor-rod I had in my hands scratched my cheek." She caressed the cheek slowly and looked away.

"I see." Spock knew she was lying; human emotions were rather easy to read. But to question her about her lie would be illogical at this point; he could only suggest that she would see a Doctor, so it wouldn't be infected.

"Have you been to the Doctor, so it won't be infected?" He asked.

"Yes, well, sort of. My roommate is on her way to become a nurse, and she looked at it, and said it wasn't so bad, as long as I go and have it checked out later. And I will after this class, as it's my last for the day."

"I am pleased to hear that you are responsible." He went back to his notes and began to set up the computer to show his notes of today's class.

---

After class, when all other cadet's had left the room, Skye lingered and walked up to Spock.

"Commander. Here is the essay for next week, but if you don't want it now, then I can hand it over later." She presented him with an essay PADD.

Spock's eyebrow twitched.

"Already completed?" He stretched out his hand to take it from her and as she handed it to him, he saw some bruises on her wrist, shaped as if a strong hand had gripped her too hard.

"Yes, I don't want to do things in the last minute." As she let go of the PADD, their fingers touched slightly. Neither of them showed any reaction, but inside they both reacted.

'So warm...' Was Skye's thought.

Spock on the other hand, felt more than warmth from her. He felt fear; fear that only physical abuse could create. If they had touched longer than they did, Spock was certain that he would have seen the cause of the fear she had.

"Yes, no cause to delay an essay, it is better to write it as soon as one can."

"Precisely, Commander. Well, I'm off to the Doctor now, to see what they say about this." She touched the wound gingerly and winched a bit.

"Good afternoon, Cadet Archer." Spock nodded and watched her leave.

After she had left, he stared at his hand, and thought of the fear he had felt. Never had he felt another human's emotions like that. Not even Uhura's.

As he left the building, he had come to the decision to contact his father and ask him about this.

---

Skye made her way through the rain to the Academy's medical facility. It served not only as the hospital, but also as the place where Star Fleet Doctor's and nurse's were educated. As she entered through the main doors, she came upon chaos.

Medical students were pulling stretchers with injured cadets on and most of them were bruised and banged up, some had cuts and a few seemed to have broken some part in their bodies, as they were screaming bloody murder.

She went to the nurses' station and met the friendly face of an elderly nurse.

"Hello dearie." She said with smile and a slight British accent.

"What have happened?" Skye asked politely.

"Some unstable warp-core exploded during transport and the blast knocked over one trans-bus, filled with cadets on their way home, the poor dears." She shook her head sadly. "But we'll have them fixed up in a jiffy. So, what can I do for you, dearie?"

"I got cut on a conductor rod this afternoon and I just want to have it checked out so it won't become infected."

"Good girl, taking care of yourself." The nurse put on her glasses she had hanging around her neck in a golden chain and began to tinker with her system. "Do you mind waiting for a few moments, dearie? With all the wounded cadets you see..." She smiled gently.

"No problem, I'll just sit in the waiting room. I don't have any more classes today, so I am not in a rush."

"Thank you dearie, I'll send a doctor to see you when one becomes available."

Skye nodded and sat down, pulling up a PADD with the next assignment in Commander Spock's class. She started to read about the pagan religion the early Vulcan's followed and their rituals.

---

Sometime later, at least thirty minutes later a man in his mid-thirties, obviously a doctor, came to the nurses' station.

"You rang, Edith." He smiled at her, spite the fact that he had to step in as an extra doctor, when he only was here to give lectures about the stress in space.

"Yes, Doctor McCoy. The dearie over there came in about thirty minutes ago, she has a gash and a few bruises on her left cheek. Says she collided with a conductor rod this afternoon. She just wants to have a check-up, so it won't be infected." Edith smiled and rose from her chair.

"Dearie, Doctor McCoy will see you now."

Skye got up from her seat and walked towards them both.

"Good afternoon, Doctor McCoy." She nodded to him.

"Afternoon." He grunted and nodded to her to follow him. He led her to an examination room and told her to sit down on the bio-bed.

"So a conductor rod had an issue with you today, cadet?" He said as he pulled out his tricorder and a medical PADD.

"Yes, sir. I was carrying a few spare parts, the rod was one of them and I didn't see a metal pipe lying on the floor, and I tripped over it."

"Mm-hmm. Star Fleet code?" He asked.

"2235-8611." She said automatically. The Star Fleet code gave doctors access to all her medical records, listing everything that had happened to her and also her allergies, blood-type etc.

Doctor Leonard McCoy stared at the Cadet's medical record. He was surprised. Not one single accident or complicated procedure before entering Star Fleet, but during her years here...

"I say Cadet; you seem to be very accident prone."

"I know, Sir." If McCoy had been closer to her, he would have seen that her eyes became a shade darker, of fear and of sadness.

"Three broken ribs, one broken collar-bone, one fractured wrist and one ankle, and to top it off; one broken pinky." He looked up and met her eyes.

"Yes, Sir." She rubbed herself unconsciously over her former broken ribs. McCoy picked up the movement, instantly associating it to a minor trauma she must have had when she broke her ribs.

"You have an affinity to fall and break something, don't you Cadet?"

"I'm a bit clumsy, yes." Skye looked away and fiddled with her hands, brushing away some imaginary lint.

"All of this in just three years, I'd say you're more than clumsy." He sighed and moved his tricorder over her cheek. "No infection and traces of disinfectant, smart of you to wash it." He murmured.

"My roommate looked it over, Cadet Inada; she's in her second year..."

"To be a nurse, yes. I have met her, rather competent for a second year..." He said lowly.

McCoy turned around for a moment, taking out two objects from a cupboard; one hypo-spray and a skin-regenerator.

"I'm just giving you some antibiotics, just in case, you never can tell what or who has been touching those junk-pieces in engineering."

Skye winced slightly as he injected the antibiotics in her neck. As he moved the skin-regenerator over her cheek, she felt the dull ache go away.

"Thank you, Doctor McCoy." She smiled gently and got up from the bio-bed. Her bag got caught in something when she lifted it up and the text-book from Vulcan History fell out. McCoy picked it up.

"Is the pointy-eared bastard teaching you this?" He grunted and handed her the book.

"If you mean Commander Spock, so yes. Please don't call him that, it's rude. He is one of the best teacher's I have had here."

"Yeah, the most logical of them at least." Crossing his arms over his chest, he smiled at her. "He's a good friend, cold-mannered but great to have in a pinch."

"I know, last year I befriended a girl from Vulcan, she was here in an exchange program. I didn't know if she was cold-hearted, friendly, or plain rude at first, but I learnt how to read her and the manner she was speaking in. I miss her." Skye sighed and shook her head. "She would tell me to not miss her, as feeling longing for someone is illogical." She smiled at McCoy.

"Sounds like a Vulcan alright. Well, you are good to go, Cadet, but be careful with sneaky conductor rods; you'll never know when one will jump you." He joked.

"Thank you again. Bye Doctor!" She left McCoy to his thoughts.

He sighed and sat down on the bio-bed. Looking at the medical PADD and Cadet Archer's file, he knew that something was wrong with her, as the cause of all her accidents were all somehow connected to the engineering lab. She had fallen down from stairs (the broken ribs), got caught in a warp-core hull (the wrist) and tripped over a crate (the ankle).

It just didn't feel right in his bones.

---

"Thank you father. I appreciate your explanations."

"Peace and long life, son." Sarek ended their transmission.

Spock leaned back in his chair. His father had apparently felt the same with his mother. As they met the first time, they had shook hands and Sarek had felt Amanda's giddiness to meet with him, the respect she had and that she found him handsome.

Sarek had known then, that Amanda was his _t'hy'la_, his soul-mate and life-friend.

That was why Spock had never felt Nyota's feelings when he just touched her, only when they did a mind-meld. Sarek had explained that when a true soul-mate came in to a Vulcan's life, the bond between them would be stronger and they would be, after the first mind-meld, always connected and attuned to each other's feelings. It had been hard for Sarek at first, as he discovered how quickly a human female could change her mood and emotions. Especially during her period.

When Sarek told him that, Spock stopped him and told him that his mother's 'womanly issues' were not something he would like to gain knowledge of.

He was now in a pinch. Skye Archer was his student. So had Nyota Uhura, but as he was only a teacher for four-point-six months more, it might work out.

A soul-mate was rare to find, even in the infinite universe. It would be a waste to ignore that.

----------

**So, what do you think of this? If there is something that don't seem to fit in, please tell me. Or if the things I write confuses you. The whole soul-mate part have I made up so it will fit my purpose. ;) Please review.**

**lunatic.  
**

the word _t'hy'la_ (soul-mate) comes from the 'Vulcan Language Dictionary' (http : // www . starbase-10 . de / vld /)


	4. Hanging out & more gets broken

**All rights to those who own Star Trek. I wish I was one of them.**

**All original characters belong to me.**

More reviews! Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter, the plot bunnies stepped it up one notch, not so much fluff yet, but soon… :P

---

Chapter 4 – Hanging out & more gets broken

---

Skye knew it was wrong of her to not speak up about her 'accidents'. But as a cadet, she had no power to influence the 'higher-ups' as he had.

If she fought back, there was no telling what he would do. She was lucky though that he had only pushed her around, and not gotten angry enough to assault her sexually.

She must tell someone, but would they believe her?

---

Kirk and McCoy was walking around the Academy grounds as they encountered Spock, also he was out strolling in the warm San Francisco sun.

"Mr. Spock, enjoying the weather this Sunday? Free of work I hope?"

"Yes, Jim. As I have corrected all essays yesterday, I have found myself 'free as the bird' as you would put it."

McCoy huffed. "Lighten up, you hobgoblin."

"Same to you, doctor." Spock's lips rose in a small grin.

"So, where are Chekov and Sulu? I haven't seen them since yesterday morning." Kirk asked them.

"I saw them both this morning; they said they were headed to the gym, to see if one of the cadet's might beat them." Spock answered.

"Then let's head over there, and see a game or two." Kirk led the group onwards.

"Have you heard anything from Scotty yet, Jim?" McCoy asked as they went.

"Yes, the nacelle is back in shape now, and I had to order him to come down here to take a break. Though I had to threaten him with the prospect of never having a sandwich again. So he's on his way down, and will arrive sometime tomorrow morning. And his little friend, Keenser, will join him. I don't think the little bugger has been on Earth before." Kirk smiled at Spock and Bones.

"I take it Scotty put up hell when you ordered him down here?"

"A bit, he called me a 'creature who don't understand the finesse and delicacy of a beauty like Enterprise'. He's really babying my ship." Kirk frowned.

"Although, Mr. Scott knows every bend and corner of your ship and he always manages to find the solution to the problems we encounter." Spock supplied.

"You're right Spock. And there's no other engineer I trust with my ship than Scotty." Kirk smiled.

---

Later that afternoon, Spock was taking a stroll in a nearby park. The weather was still warm and only a few clouds were scattered in the sky. He saw how many cadets sat on blankets in the lush grass, either with friends or lovers. He even saw some of the students engaging in a so called 'make out session'. But as he was not in the park as a Commander, he just passed them and ventured in deeper in the park, to the areas less kept by the ground-keeper, to make the area wilder and less controlled. His human part enjoyed the wilderness, so had his mother. She had said that beauty is not always in order and perfection; it is also wild and uncontrolled, just as human emotions.

As he rounded a big bush, he heard someone humming softly and continued on to investigate. Spock saw a female lying on her stomach on a blanket, dressed in a green tank-top, with spaghetti-straps and a long darer green skirt, with white floral prints on. The skirt was bunched up around her knees, as she had her bare feet up in the air, crossed at the ankle. She had a PADD next to her and a sketch-pad in front of her, on which she wrote Vulcan.

"Miss Archer." Spock addressed her as he came closer.

Skye turned her head toward the voice and was slightly shocked to see him out here.

"Commander Spock." She nodded, but made no effort to rise.

"As we are off duty today, you may call me Spock." He stood at a distance so she wouldn't have to strain her neck.

"Yes, si... Spock." She smiled gently and turned back to her writing, finishing a sentence.

"You are improving, if you would like, I could send a sample of your writing to my father, and he in turn could show it to the scholars on New Vulcan." He offered.

"Really?" Skye was surprised. "Is my writing really that good?"

"Yes, I believe so. It would not surprise me if the scholars requested you to write for them, they might even find it logical to enlist you as a scriber." He nodded to her.

"Then I would have to turn their offer down. As I only write for relaxation and for my own pleasure." She said sitting up and pulling down her skirt a bit.

"I find that illogical. As you are gifted in Vulcan writing, then it would make a choice of career for you."

"Yes, one choice. But I wish to be something else."

"And that is?"

"Engineer on a Star Ship. It's a promise I made." She said with determination.

"If I may ask, to whom did you make that promise?"

"To my mother. She is an engineer, but when I was five, she broke her spinal cord and is now in a wheelchair. She can never complete her dream of being on a Star Ship as an engineer. So I promised her that I would be one. And she taught me all she knows, plus I like to tinker with mechanical stuff. When everything works, it's beautiful like a painting." Skye smiled as she thought of her mother.

"I see." Spock saw how her eyes shone with love and determination, and he felt how he wished for her to look at him with those eyes of hers with feelings for him showing.

"Yes, when I graduate I'll go home and see her, before my assignment. Whatever it will be."

Skye looked down at her sketch-pad and then back at him.

"Do you want to see my texts? If you want, I would like to have someone say their opinion of them, if there are any errors."

Spock gave an almost invisible smile.

"It would be my pleasure. May I sit down?"

"Of course." Skye moved so he would have room with her on the blanket.

He sat down next to her, for a slight moment, their hands touched as he made himself comfortable. Spock then felt a giddiness coming from her and he also felt how calm and safe she was in his presence.

While he flipped through her writings, which was mostly from the book of Surak, the guidelines of Vulcan philosophy, but also love poems from Earth translated into Vulcan. They were not accurate, but as close as one could get.

Skye had rummaged through her bag for a small food-box, which contained grapes and an apple.

"Do you want some fruit for an afternoon snack?" She held out the box to him.

"Thank you, it is kind of you." He picked out a few grapes and ate of them slowly.

"No problem." She took a few for herself and put the box on her right side, as he was sitting on her left. She then lay down on the blanket and stared up in the blue sky.

"How is life on New Vulcan?" She asked after a while.

Spock put down her sketch-pad and closed his eyes.

"Almost as home used to be. Same warmth and same atmosphere, the different between Vulcan and New Vulcan is so small worth mentioning." He fell silent for a while.

"But it's not the same, isn't it?" Skye said softly. "Not without your family."

"I'm afraid not." He said in such a low voice, she almost didn't hear him.

"I never knew my father."

"Never?" He was surprised to hear her talk about her life so openly.

"No, I don't even know his name. My mom says I'm from a donator, but I think she knows who he is, she just won't admit it. She managed just fine without him, and I am glad I have her as my mom."

"Yes, I think she did an excellent job, bringing you up... Skye."

His tone of voice as he said her name suggested that he wished to tell her something, but she would not press him. And he would not press her about the lie she had told him, when she got her wound.

All would be just fine.

---

"I cannot believe ya tricked me down 'ere, Captain." Scotty took a large bite of his big chicken sandwich and munched happily. He had gotten down to Earth with a fuss, but somehow he was happy to be back on his native planet. Too bad it wasn't time to take a trip to Scotland.

"It's nice to have solid earth under your feet, isn't it Scotty?" Kirk smiled at his chief engineer.

"I rather be up there, who knows what those lunatics at dock do with my beautiful lady..." He sighed sadly before taking another big bite to quench his sorrow.

"My ship, Scotty, but the engine room is your command centre."

"Aye, and so will it be." He grinned and took a third bite.

"Mr. Scott, I believe that your mouth is filled to its capacity, so I would suggest you to chew before you choke." Spock sat down next to Kirk.

Just to spite Spock, Scotty took another bite and savored his sandwich.

Spock sighed to himself and began to eat.

"Scotty, where's Keenser?" Kirk asked. "I haven't seen the little bugger in a while."

Scotty chewed a bit faster and took a drink of his water.

"I dropped him off in the engineering lab when we arrived; he should like it just as fine as he likes to bugger me in the engine room on Enterprise."

---

Keenser was in fact in the engineering lab, and he had been around there all the time he'd been on Earth. He liked to help the cadets and look how they worked. Some of the females were scared of him, but a few weren't and he helped them, or he just sat and held them company. One of the females, the one with the blue eyes, gave him grapes when she was in the lab, and he sat and watched her. And that was what he was doing now.

She was alone in the lab, tinkering on a broken console, when a big man appeared. Keenser saw from his hideout up on a generator how the man and the blue eyed female talked and how the female backed away. She was scared for the big man.

Suddenly, Keenser saw how the man hit the female so hard in the stomach that she fell to the floor. Then the male bent down and took a hard grip on her neck with one strong hand and her hands flew up to try and pull it away. When she gasped for air, he let go and before he left he hit her left side of her face, giving her a red mark, and her bottom lip split open, blood dripping down on her chin and down on her clothes.

As soon as the big man had left, Keenser jumped down from his hideout and walked up to the female. He slowly reached out his left hand and touched her gently on her uninjured cheek.

Skye twitched and pulled away, but when she saw the little alien, she smiled a bit.

"Hey there..." She rasped out, her voice nearly gone and she was breathing heavily.

"Hurt..." Keenser said lowly and whimpered, his lip quivering.

"Yes... I am..." She took a deep breath. "Get help... for me...?" She looked at Keenser with tears in her eyes and he nodded.

Keenser caressed her cheek once more before taking off to find Scotty and maybe a doctor.

---

"Such a nice night, too bad I don't have a girl in my arms right now. Very romantic moment." Kirk smiled and looked up in the sky. The stars had come out, and the sun was almost down.

"Aye, a lass in my arms would not be bad, or maybe a nice glass of scotch." Scotty agreed.

"I agree with the scotch." McCoy said and wished he had one in his hand.

"I do not see the logic to drink while looking at the night sky. Alcohol will just blur your vision and you will not enjoy the stars as much as you would do without the alcoholic beverage." Spock added and the others just glared at him.

"Good grief man, have you never been drunk before?" McCoy asked.

"No, I have not. As a half-Vulcan I can 'drink my fill' as you would put it, and still wake up without a hangover."

"Evil man, I should find some drug to inject you with and make you feel a hangover." McCoy said.

"I am sorry doctor, but..." Spock started but was interrupted by Keenser coming towards them in full sprint.

"Hiya Keenser, why the rush?" Kirk asked.

"Female... hurt..." He said, grabbing a hold of Scotty's clothes.

"Have you hurt someone?" Scotty asked.

"No... Big man..." He pulled harder, getting Scotty to move a few feet.

"I suggest we follow him, as he seems most urgent for us to do so." Spock saw how the small alien really wanted them to follow him; it did not seem like a joke.

"Alright, if someone's hurt, them it's good we have the best doc around here with us." Kirk said and dunked Bones in the back.

They began to follow Keenser, starting out walking, but as Keenser saw them follow him, he broke out in a sprint and the four men had to jog to keep up with him.

---

"The engineering lab?" Scotty asked, and scratched his head. "Ya haven't blown something up, have ya?"

Keenser shook his head and walked through the door. He led them to a console in the back and pointed to a spot behind it.

"There." He said and climbed up on the nearby generator.

The four senior officers did not know what to expect as they walked closer. They soon knew.

Lying on the cold floor was a young cadet, her normally upswept French braid was out and tousled, and around her neck was signs of someone trying to choke her. A foul bruise had appeared on her cheek, her lip was split open and she was breathing heavily, like someone had sat on her chest for an extended time.

The doctor in McCoy leapt in place and he had his tricorder out in a flash.

"Good god, who could have done this to her?" He mumbled. "Jim! See if you can find a stretcher, I have to get her to medical."

Kirk rushed to action and went in search for the emergency stretcher.

"I'll go and get the security feed." Scotty said and rushed away too.

Spock just stood there, watching her, she was so still. If he hadn't seen her chest rising, although unsteadily, he would have thought her dead. She looked so serene.

"Skye..." He said in a whisper and walked up to her, slowly lowering himself down by her side.

"The bastard broke two ribs this time." McCoy grunted.

Spock's head snapped up and looked at McCoy.

"This time? Has it happened more than once?"

"I suspect so. She was seeing me the other day, a gash in her cheek, and I wondered why she was so clumsy. Three ribs broken, one fractured wrist and ankle. All these things happened when she had enlisted here to Star Fleet." McCoy looked at him. "I'm telling you this 'cause I know you can keep a secret, I have broken the doctor-patient vow."

"I won't tell, Doctor." Spock said and looked down at Skye. He stretched out his hand and gingerly touched her undamaged cheek.

Skye groaned softly and felt safety around her. She tried to open her eyes, but it took some time, she felt so heavy.

"Spock...?" Her voice was raspy and barely a whisper, but he heard her.

"_Ah._" He answered in Vulcan.

"_Qual se tu?_" She whispered back, opening her eyes a bit more, and his worried face more visible to her.

"_Ah, t'hy'la_." He laid his fingers against her face and felt her fear, her terror, her pain and her relief when she felt him and saw him.

"Good." She met his eyes and smiled.

McCoy looked at the cadet and then Spock and then back at the cadet.

"She's a..."

"I know."

"And you're a..."

"I know." Spock looked at McCoy. "I also know you can keep a secret."

"I won't tell. But I want to know all of it later."

"Affirmative."

Spock looked down at Skye and brushed away lock of hair from her forehead.

"_Shom_." He said, she smiled and closed her eyes and knew of only warm, comforting darkness, with Spock watching her from the shadows.

---

**So… you like it? It's progressing a bit faster than I first planned, but the plot bunnies won't stop harassing me. This is good for you guys, which means you're getting the chapters faster. Next chapter might not be up soon, maybe on Friday. We'll see how many bunnies that'll attack me tomorrow.**

**lunatic.**

Translations:

_Ah_ – yes

_Qual se tu?_ - Is it you? [tu is the intimate pronoun, the one reserved for one's t'hy'la.]

_T'hy'la _- friend-lover-lifelong companion, blood brother/sister; soul mate; soul-brother/sister

_Shom _– rest

All these words are from the 'Vulcan Language Dictionary' (http : // www . starbase-10 . de / vld /)


	5. Passion

**All rights to those who own Star Trek. I wish I was one of them.**

**All original characters belong to me.**

Here is some hot stuff. Make sure you've got something to cool you off with. Here comes the fluff and '_m-rating_' :P

Thanks for all your reviews, hope I'll get some more after this chapter.

This is the longest chapter so far, around 3800 words ;)

Enjoy.

---

Chapter 5 – Passion

---

Waking up in a dark room, it all seemed like a nightmare. Seeing her lying there, broken, made him feel inadequate to protect her, she who was his _t'hy'la_, his soul's true mate. He had failed her.

Gradually rising from his bed in the quarters he had been given when they came back three months ago, he felt a yearning to be by her side, to protect her from the danger. He tried to close down the door that held his emotions locked away, but they came out through a small crack, and swirled around his senses.

He wanted to kill, to experience satisfaction and let her see how he defeated her tormentor. So she would be safe.

Pulling a hand over his face and head, he felt a thin layer of perspiration, making his hair stick oddly to his head. Walking to the bathroom he closed the shower doors behind him and took a real shower, as he usually used the sonic-shower, as it was more efficient. He wanted to feel how the rage slowly ebbed away with the flow of water over his body. He pictured it going down with the drain and slowly he could seal the door of his locked emotions completely.

While he washed his hair and body, he reached out with his mind to hers. He had made a temporary mind-connection last night, before he left her in the medical facility, seeing as their minds were meant to be as one, it had worked perfectly. It would only last for another day, but it would be enough. He had felt her state of mind through the night, and felt her like a feather's whisper in his mind as he meditated. She made him feel sane now, holding him together just with her faint presence.

Now as he concentrated on the connection, he could feel how she slept in a warm darkness, were he watched her. He reached out some more and whispered comforting words to her and that he would come to her soon. He felt an acceptance come from her and he smiled as he withdrew from her mind.

He made short work of washing away the soap and stepped out and dried off in five minutes. As he was putting on his clothes, he heard a knock on the door. He walked to the door as he closed the last buttons on his charcoal-grey suit.

Once he opened the door, he met the face of McCoy.

"Good, I hoped to catch you before you left. Can I come in?"

Spock stepped out of the way and let McCoy enter.

"I want to ask you, do you know that you and she are impossible right now?" He met the Vulcan's eyes.

"Yes. I know. However, I will explain my intentions to her and see what she has to say about it."

"Have you considered that when, and if, she graduates, she might end up on another ship, not the Enterprise."

"I have considered that possibility. I have also read her essays and work in all her subjects and I think Mr. Scott would like her as his second in command, seeing as he is in the market for one."

"And why would she fit the position as Scotty's second? You told me she had almost failed her engineering course." McCoy was confused.

"Yes, that is correct, but her work is flawless, and when she can tell us who it is that attacked her, I believe that her poor grades will have an explanation."

"Okay. Well, Jim told Pike of what we had seen, and he wants to meet us later today, and he wishes to speak with Cadet Archer when she is fit for it."

"And when will she be fit to speak with the Admiral?"

"Not for another two days at least, her left lung was injured by one of her ribs and one of the arteries there almost ruptured. Her throat is fine, although I want her to feel better than she does now. She needs to talk to someone, a counselor, if she wants, or a friend."

"I will ask her when I see her."

"I thought you might, so I added your name to the list that can see her."

"A list?"

"Yep, Admiral Pike don't want to take any chances, as her attacker might come back and try to silence her for good." He looked sadly at Spock and thought he saw a flash of anger in the Vulcan's eyes.

"How logical of the Admiral to take precautions." Spock seemed relaxed in front of McCoy, but his hands, which he held behind his back, were fisted tightly.

"If... when you go and see her, make sure you don't exhaust her. She'll need her rest."

"I understand doctor." With that, they both left Spock's quarters and headed to the medical facility.

---

Safe, much safer than she had been before entering Star Fleet. Maybe even safer than she had been with her mother. She had another home now.

When the emotions for him began to grow, she couldn't tell exactly. It was probably when he had complimented her for her writing, in the first class, but also when he asked about her gash in her cheek that rainy day. And when they touched slightly that day, she had held that hand to her cheek, as to make the ache go away with his warmth.

Yesterday, he had placed his fingertips on her cheek and forehead, telling her in her mind to sleep and that he would watch over her when he was unable to say in her room at night. She had wondered what he had meant, but thought nothing of it, seeing that she was quite groggy after the drugs they had given her for her pain. However, when she had fallen asleep, she had felt him there, just as she had felt him sitting next to her that afternoon.

It was strange at first, but his presence in her mind calmed her, and hindered her mind to have nightmares and recollections of her tormentor. She had locked away those memories for now; she would think of them later, when she felt stronger to face her fears.

The sky outside her window was grey, and tiny drops of water had begun to cover the translucent glass.

Suddenly the door opened slowly and one of the assigned guards looked in.

"Are you up for a visitor, Miss?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"I think so, who is it?" She said, her voice still a bit wheezy, but it was way better than the almost nonexistent voice capacity she had had the first day.

"Commander Spock."

"Sure, let him in." Skye shifted in her bed, she knew she must look hideous, as she had not taken a real shower for days. The nurses had only used a hand-held sonic shower, but Skye never felt really clean with them. Soap and water was the best cure against dirt. Also her hair felt tousled and un-kept, it was in a low ponytail, un-brushed and tangled. Though Emiko had brought some stuff to her, some fresh clothes, a nightgown, a brush and clean underwear, she had only used the change of underwear and the nightgown.

The nightgown was a big t-shirt she had, a washed out green color, she had had it for ages, nevertheless it was her favorite, spite the fact that it was stretched to the limit, one of her shoulders were always visible, as it was too big to stay up on both her shoulders.

As Spock entered, his eyes were drawn to Skye's visible shoulder and neck. He got an itch to touch it and hold her close, to reassure her that she was safe with him. But he sat down in the visitor's chair, next to the bed.

"How are you today?" He asked and laid his hands on each knee.

"Better, thank you. I slept nicely, I guess I have you to thank for that, Spock." She tapped her temple with one finger.

"I am glad for it. Do you wish me to remove the link?"

"No, I mean... It's okay, I feel calmer with it." She blushed a bit and averted her eyes.

"Skye, I wish to tell you and ask you of something."

"Yes?" She looked back at him.

Spock took a deep breath and began.

"In human terms; I wish to court you." He saw her shock in her eyes and continued. "I have felt a connection between us, and according to my father, it is a proof of that we are each other's _t'hy'la_."

"Soul mates..." She whispered.

"_Ah_, and it would be illogical of me to let you disappear from my life, as you now have come to enter it. And if I let you leave, I would probably question how complete my soul would have been with you."

Skye just sat there, looking at Spock. At first she thought to tell him no, she was a cadet and he her teacher and superior. But her heart told her yes, she should at least try it, as she felt something for him, but she wasn't sure if it was friendship or love.

"I... I don't know... I don't know you yet, Spock. I feel something for you, even though I don't know if it's friendship or love. I haven't known you for long and I don't even know much about you. Like your favorite food or thing to do." She looked desperately at him, as she was confused.

A Vulcan proclaimed his intentions to court her, and she hardly knew the man.

"I prefer a variety of vegetarian food, although I like to indulge myself sometimes with Vulcan spice tea and a few rolls of _gespar_. I play on the _ka'athyra_ and would like to play for you sometime." He gave her a small smirk. "Does that satisfy your curiosity about my favorite food and pastime?"

"A bit, maybe." She closed her eyes and pulled her hand through her hair, but got caught on a tangle half-way and winced.

"Your hair seems very tangled, have you not had the chance to brush it through?" Spock saw and felt her frustration. Human females could be really obsessive with their hair, as they felt it was an extension of their personality.

"No. The nurses tells me I can fuss later, I have to rest." Skye pouted a little and let her hands fall down to her sides.

"Do you have a brush?" He asked casually.

"Yes, in the bag behind you, why?"

Spock did not answer but rose from the chair and opened said bag. The brush was at the top, but underneath it he saw a pair of underwear and felt how he blushed slightly. He took a bit longer to close the bag, as he tapped into his bodily functions and made the blood in his cheeks and ear-tips flow in different paths. When he felt the blush go down, he turned around to face her.

"Would you mind me brushing your hair, Skye?" He looked quite intensely on her and she could only shake her head to him. Something about him had changed to some extent. Although she could not put her finger on what it was.

Spock stepped closer to her bed and asked her to sit up more. He pushed back the pillows behind her a bit.

"Would you mind moving about 15 centimeters forward?"

Skye moved forward, moving her legs into a lotus-position and was about to ask him why, as her brain had not comprehended why he wanted her to move, when she felt his weight settles down behind her.

Spock sat slightly sideways behind her, brush in his lap as he reached up to pull the rubber-band out from her hair. Her hair, reaching past her shoulders with two inches, fell down and revealed a mass of tangles.

"Tell me if it hurts." He said and began to move his fingers through her hair slowly to untangle the worst first.

Skye closed her eyes when she felt his hands in her hair. It felt... right and nice to have him take care of her. She felt... loved.

Gently, Spock removed the worst tangles. He was attentive on her breathing and movements, when he pulled too hard she gasped lowly and her shoulders tensed up ever so slightly. He found the spot she ached and moved his fingers slowly over it.

Warm, she felt warmer and shivers moved along her spine and out in her limbs. His slow movements and his concern for her, to not cause her anymore pain, made her misty-eyed and she let out a sigh of contentment.

"Are you alright?" Spock stopped and asked, his breath tickling her ear.

"Yes, I am..." She nodded and felt him continue with his task.

He picked up the brush and pulled it slowly through her hair. It detangled the last and when he was done, he ran his fingers through her now smooth and silken hair. His hands moved to her shoulders and began to massage her lightly.

Her shoulders slumped even more than before and her head rolled forward. When he hit a tough spot in her neck, Skye moaned and felt like goo in his hands.

At the sound of her moan, something in Spock awoken, an urge to have the female in front of him as his, now!

Suddenly she felt warm lips on her neck. Spock had brushed away her hair from her left side, and could not control his human-side that had emerged, though his Vulcan-side was curious to experience if the texture of her skin were as soft as he had contemplated it would be.

Spock circled his right arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest, all while kissing and nipping where her neck met her shoulder. He felt her pulse increase against his lips, her skin got warmer and her breathing got more gasp-like.

"Spock..." She breathed and felt him move his hand up over her stomach, caressing her through the fabric of her nightgown.

'_Ah..._' She heard him whisper in her mind, the link stronger now as they touched each other. Spock could feel her sporadic thoughts as he kissed and nipped at her soft skin. When he found a sweet-spot, he memorized it and tried to find more of them. He felt her stomach contract under his hand and his fingertips felt her rapidly beating heart, just beneath the curve of her left breast.

Skye moved her head to her left and met Spock's gaze. His eyes were dark, his pupils almost fully dilated and intensity was present in them, an intensity focused at her and the task at hand.

Spock felt almost feverish, all because he could not control his emotions or actions, and he did not want it to stop, not yet anyway. As he met her eyes, he lifted his lips from her neck and concentrated on her. She was breathing heavily and her eyes had traces of arousal, and her mind almost screamed at him to kiss her, so he lowered his lips to hers and barely touched them. He felt her breath upon his lips and decided to close the insignificant distance between them.

An electrical surge went through them both as they kissed. It started out slow, but soon the fierceness between them grew. Skye turned around more, trying to get closer to Spock and his warmth. Spock had never experienced such heat from a female before, and he could not help himself as his analytical mind began to compare Skye to Nyota.

Soon those thoughts flew out of his mind and he gasped unexpectedly as Skye had moved her right hand trough his hair and touched the tip of his ear ever so slightly. He felt more sensitive there now, than before, a side-reaction to her feathery touches made his pants feel very tight and constricting him.

Skye felt like she had to get closer to him, to feel his skin under her fingertips, so she moved her hand down his chest to find the gap between his shirt and pants, however, she slid a bit too far and felt something pulsing and warm under the palm of her hand.

Spock heard himself growl and pushed her down on the bed, her head resting in the foot of the bed and he was poised over her. Staring down in her eyes, feeling her chest rise with deep breaths and feeling an incredible heat coming from the apex of her thighs, he attacked her mouth once more, pressing himself against her, feeling her heat through his pants.

An ache had spread throughout her body, centering in her lower abdomen, wanting the ache to be released, Skye raised her hips to his and tried to get Spock closer. She felt his left hand move over her now exposed leg and grab it with his strong hand and lift it up over his hip, moving them closer and she felt his arousal press against her, its heat burning into her.

"Spock..." She said feverishly in a moment of breathing and met his dark eyes.

Slowly, Spock seemed to come back to his senses, and he stopped moving, laying his head to rest against her shoulder.

"I am sorry." He whispered. "I have compromised you; this is not the time or place to stimulate you."

Skye felt a bit like someone had punched her in the stomach once more, as he withdrew from her, helping her sit up. She thought he would move away from her, distance himself even more than he had just did, she found herself wrong as he pulled her close to his chest and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Deep breaths, _t'hy'la_. Find a peaceful place and let your emotions subside." He guided her through an easy meditation exercise and Skye felt how her arousal dissipated.

"Why?" She whispered.

"We are not in privacy and I would like to have you in a place where the Doctor's are not monitoring your heart rate." He kissed her lightly on the neck and breathed in her sweet scent.

Skye nodded and leaned back into his embrace, snuggling up against him and felt herself drift off.

---

When McCoy came into the room where Skye Archer was staying, he was very surprised to see how she was sitting up, asleep in Spock's embrace. Spock was holding his hands in front of Cadet Archer, in a meditation pose, his eyes closed, Spock seemed to be asleep.

"She is resting, doctor."

"She would be resting better, lying down on the bed." He said testily and walked up to them, moving his tricorder over her head, neck and chest.

"The nurses said that after you had gone in, her heart rate exploded after ten minutes. And five minutes later, it was back to normal. You got any explanation?" McCoy looked at Spock, who still had his eyes closed.

"We had a heated argument. However, we have come to an agreement."

"Good. Now get your hobgoblin ass out of her bed, we have to go and see Admiral Pike in fifteen minutes." McCoy turned to the door. "If you're not out from this room in five minutes, I'll stun you and roll you in a wheel-chair over the courtyard."

The door hissed as McCoy walked out.

"_T'hy'la_, it is time for me to leave for a while." Spock nudged the outer rim of her consciousness and sensed how she slowly came out of her slumber.

"_Rai…_" She mumbled and tried to hide her face in his shirt.

Spock smiled gently at her childishness, wanting to stay with her as well, but he must obey the command given.

"_Kum'i_." He said a bit firmer and began to lift her out of his embrace.

Skye knew he had to leave, but she wanted to be selfish and have him close. She rose groggily from his arms and he slid out of her bed. Spock then fixed the pillows and tucked her in, making sure she was comfortable.

"I will be back later; I do not know how long this meeting will take." Spock bent close to her and nudged his nose to hers.

"I'll rest until you come back, and when you do, could you read something for me? Something from Vulcan that you like to read for your enjoyment?"

"Ah, I will." Spock rose and walked out through the door, wishing for the meeting to end quickly.

---

The meeting had lasted for over an hour now, and they were still discussing Cadet Archer's future.

"I would like to see her in action, Admiral." Scotty said. "If the lass's grades are the outcome of her refusing to comply with the one who has bullied her, then a test of the course would show if she really has some mechanical skills."

"I agree Mr. Scott; however, I would like to speak with her first." Pike shifted in his wheel-chair. "Spock, have you gone through the Cadet's file and previous work in her other classes?"

"I have, Admiral. I find the Cadet logical and competent in her chosen areas. I see no other option than to have her demonstrate her skills, if she do not display skills required of the engineering itinerary, then her grades correspond to what she knows, and her being assaulted has nothing to do with the engineering curriculum." Spock felt cold when he spoke of Skye like she was just another Cadet and not his soon-to-be-lover, but he had to put up a facade to keep the Admiral and others in the dark.

"Admiral Pike, incoming emergency message to Doctor McCoy." The computer suddenly said.

"Go ahead." Pike instructed.

The voice of an upset nurse came through the communications system.

"Doctor McCoy! Please report to medical station. There has been an assault!"

All men in the room sat straighter in their chairs as they heard the urgency in the woman's voice.

"Who's been assaulted Edith?" McCoy stood up, ready to run.

"The poor girl, she was almost choked to death! Cadet Archer!" The nurse said with a strangled voice.

McCoy left without saying a word, his focus on his patient.

Spock on the other hand tried to feel Skye through their temporary link, but it was no use, she had slipped away from his mind. With no explanation, he left the Admiral's office, rules be damned.

---

**Hope it's not too hot in your rooms now ;) Was it okay, was it bad, was it awful?**

**Tell me what you think of the relationship and what you think of Spock.**

**lunatic.**

Translations:

_Ah_ – yes

_T'hy'la _- friend-lover-lifelong companion, blood brother/sister; soul mate; soul-brother/sister

_Ka'athyra _- stringed instrument - stringed musical instrument like an electric harp; propped on the shoulder and sitting on the lap when playing

_Gespar _- fruit - native fruit that tastes tangy and piquant; lives in temperate zone of Kir Province

_Rai_ - no - no; opposite of yes (VLI)

Kum'i - awake - not sleeping

All these words are from the 'Vulcan Language Dictionary' (http : // www . starbase-10 . de / vld /)


	6. Telling Everything & Trouble Again

**All rights to those who own Star Trek. I wish I was one of them.**

**All original characters belong to me.**

Twelve reviews on the last chapter, I guess you liked the hot stuff in it :P

Hope you like this chapter twice as much *hints*

If you have any questions, leave them in a review or send me a message.

Enjoy.

---

Chapter 6 – Telling Everything & Trouble Again

---

It was too dark.

Harder than before to wake up, she felt lonely, something was missing.

He was not there.

Panic started to build in her, and she struggled to wake up. She couldn't be dead, she could not leave him.

Slowly she opened her eyes. It was night. Outside the clouds had disappeared and the starlit sky looked down on her. Skye blinked rapidly to clear up her vision, as it was blurry and she felt almost blinded.

Suddenly everything came crashing down.

How he had entered her room and before she could reach the panic-button, he had wrapped both his hands around her neck and silenced her slowly. All while looking into her eyes with his dark and evil eyes, smiling wickedly at her as she trashed about.

Whilst she was trashing, she must have hit some important button, because suddenly he was ripped away from her, now it was his turn to scream and trash, until they stunned him. When he fell silent, so did she, smiling gently when she fell into the blissful silence and peaceful realm of unconsciousness.

Skye felt how tears emerged from her eyes and she could not stop them, slowly she started sobbing and before long she cried. Everything she had experienced came back to mind and she was overcome with emotions.

The door whooshed open and a tall figure stood there, the light from the corridor illuminating him from behind. He took a step in and let the door close behind him.

"_T'hy'la…_" Spock whispered and stepped briskly to her side. He sat down on the bed and pulled her up in his lap with little effort. Pulling her close to his chest, he felt how she grabbed hold of his shirt and fisted the fabric hard in her hand. Her tears fell freely and he whispered comforting words in her ear.

"T… the…" She hiccupped and tried to say something to him.

"Take your time, I will not leave you." He reassured her, holding his arms close around her. He felt helpless, as he had done when he lost his mother on Vulcan. He wished her to be here, giving him advice on how to comfort a loved one, how to make the pain go away.

Skye swallowed and tried to stop her sobs for a short while.

"Link… gone…" She got out and turned her head so it rested on his chest.

Spock laid his fingers under her cheek and moved her head up, so he could see into her eyes. When he saw how red they were, filled with fear, he certainly wanted to break the neck of her tormentor, to rid her of the nightmares.

"If I establish the link once more, I will see who has done this to you. I will also be once step closer to become your bond-mate. Is it your wish Skye?" He could see her hesitating before she answered.

Before she had been almost strangled to death, just after he had left, she had thought of him and his wish of courting her. At first, she thought it absurd, as she was only a cadet, and to be courted by a Vulcan, a higher standing Vulcan at that, was almost like a fairytale. Her second thought had been of a more romantic nature, that she should embrace her, until now, minor feelings for Spock. He was handsome, and obviously cared for her, as he had been watching over her whenever he could, and he had kissed her with a hidden passion that she would have never thought of any Vulcan to possess, as they were a very private people, and did not let many in to their life.

Spock seemed really interested to let her into his life, as he had said, it would be illogical to let go of a soul mate.

Nodding to him, she reached up and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Yes, Spock, it is my wish."

Spock helped her sit up in front of him, gently placing his fingers in the right places for a mind-meld.

"Concentrate on me, _t'hy'la_. Think only of me."

Pressing his fingers hard to the pressure points in her face, he slid into her mind and felt bombarded of thousand emotions at once. Her growing love for him, her respect for Vulcan's in general, her trust, her fear of being apart, and her fear of dying, leaving him alone, before they had a chance to explore the depths of a soul-bonding.

'_Focus on my mind, breathe slowly and try to keep your thoughts on me.'_ She felt him smirk and focused on his image, letting everything else fade to the back of her mind.

'_Good. Let me bond with you.'_ Spock's voice was comforting, like a moth to a flame, Skye felt how threads of his mind slip into hers and link themselves to make a partial bonding. She allowed them in and felt a curiosity coming from him, also loyalty, compassion and desire.

As the bond began to form, Spock moved through her thoughts and searcher for the memory of this day, just after he had left her. He felt her emotions as she thought of him and how he had told her that he wanted to court her.

A memory flashed by fast and it caught his curiosity. He slowed that memory down and looked at it once more.

'_I'm like a fairytale?_' He smirked at her and felt how she blushed.

'_It's a girl's privilege to have fantasies._' She responded.

'_Do you have others?_' He questioned and felt embarrassment coming from her. '_So you have._' He made a mental note to ask her about those later, but now he had another task in front of him.

When he saw her memory of how the door began to open to let in her tormentor, he felt her stop him.

'_When you see who it is, please don't do anything illogical._' She asked of him, terrified that he would jump up and go to kill her tormentor; she didn't want Spock to end up in trouble. Spock sent encouragement to her and promised he would not.

As the door opened in her memory, Spock felt himself tense up and as the man stepped forward, so he could see who it was, he lost his breath.

Professor Simon Kincaid, head of the engineering lab and Skye's professor in engineering.

That man, no monster, would not see sunlight again, ever. He vowed that.

Spock felt how the partial bond had established and let his mind slowly leave hers.

"How long?" He asked her when he had pulled out completely.

Skye averted her eyes from his, ashamed of not telling anyone sooner.

Spock put two fingers underneath her chin and gently pushed her head up. He leaned forward and let his lips nudge hers soothingly.

"_Var-tor_, Skye."

Skye took a deep breath and met his eyes.

"Two and a half-year give or take a few months." She felt how she began to tear up, but fought it; she needed to get this out.

"He came to me one day and wanted me to 'help' him with a few things, like sorting material, he told me his was terrible to archive his stuff, and that he had seen my potential to sort things out, given the organization of my reports and so. So I went to his office, and helped him archive stuff, and then he tells me that he thinks I'm pretty and a great student. He lays his hands on my shoulders and tells me that I can get the highest grade in class if I wanted to, I only had to do him favors, once a week or so."

Here felt Skye how Spock's hand twitched and he took a firmer grip on her hand, which he was holding. His eyes had darkened a fraction and even though he appeared to have an outer composure, she saw his inner turmoil, his reaction to her words. She took her free hand and caressed his neck, moving a finger over his earlobe, which made him close his eyes for a moment, leaning his forehead against hers and get his focus back. When he opened his eyes, he had his normal color back.

"Thank you."

"I'm safe now Spock, he won't hurt me. I have you now."

He nodded. "Please continue."

"As I was saying, he wanted me to service him. I objected, me being a cadet and he a professor, and that I was not that kind of girl. He told me to think of my grades, and that he could easily get me suspended if I didn't do as he told me. I said no, and left his office. Two weeks later I woke up in the hospital with three broken ribs, the nurse telling me that I had fallen down a set of stairs in the engineering lab." Skye took a breath and closed her eyes for a second.

"The day after I got out of hospital, Kincaid came up to me after class and wondered how I had liked the pain, which I could have never felt if I had accepted his 'offer'. And he told me that he would ask me again in a while, and if I still didn't accept, he would cause me more pain."

"And so he did." Spock said in a low voice.

"Yes, he did. But he never tried to force himself on me. I guess he knew that I would accuse him of being sexually assaulted then. And as I never saw him push me, or make me fall on stuff, I could not accuse him of anything. People just thought I was clumsy, and that would the administration also think if Kincaid spun his words around them."

Spock's mind began to think about what she had told him, and found her last statement logical, as Professor Simon Kincaid could talk his way out of almost anything, but not this time.

Skye saw how Spock was figuring out how to end this mess. She didn't want to disturb him, but she needed to be close to him, to feel reassured that he was there for her.

"Spock? Can you sit up a bit?" She made him sit up in the bed, pulling up his feet into it, shoes and all. He looked at her with confusion, but was met with a smile. She sat down in front of him, facing him and lifted up her legs over his hips, securing them behind his back and moving closer. She embraced him and rested her head against his chest.

"I just want to be close." She said and sighed with satisfaction.

Spock responded by embracing her as well, pulling her even closer. He felt how warm she was, comforting him. She was with him; no one would hurt her again.

---

As Spock left the room where Skye rested, he was met by Admiral Pike.

"Admiral." Spock nodded to him.

"Spock, I have heard from the guards that you have been visiting Cadet Archer for over an hour. Care to tell me why?"

Spock actually thought of lying to his superior, but knew everything would be out sooner or later.

"Yes, if I may speak to you in private?"

Pike nodded and pointed to an unoccupied room next to Skye's. Spock entered and turned to look at the Admiral. He thought of how to say it right, he did not want to compromise his promising relationship with Skye already.

"In the Vulcan society, we have the opportunity to meet with our _t'hy'la_, our soul's true mate, however this meeting may never occur, as it is quite rare to find each other in the infinite space."

"So you mean that a Vulcan's _t'hy'la_ can be of another species?" Pike knew where this was going.

"Yes, it can happen." Spock confirmed.

"Cadet Archer is your soul mate, you mean?"

"Yes sir."

Pike pulled his hand over his face and closed his eyes.

"This will not look good if it comes out."

"I know sir, and I… we were planning to keep it a secret."

"We? So you have spoken to Cadet Archer?" Pike's eyebrow flew up.

"Yes, as it would be illogical to pursuit my mate without her consent."

"You have already decided to take her as your mate?" Pike got more and more confused with Spock and Vulcan's overall.

"Yes, it would be illogical to consider for the rest of my life how everything would have been if I had taken my soul's mate to be mine; it would probably drive me insane at some point." Spock said truthfully.

Pike sighed and shook his head. He had now a dilemma. He could not let Spock and Cadet Archer go out in public as lovers; it would look bad for the Academy. Even if they were soul mates as he claimed, he could not let it come out, it would be very bad. But if he put a stop to it, made Cadet Archer end up on a ship far away from Spock, or place her on Earth, then Spock might stay with her, or request a transfer to be close to her, if they really were soul mates. He could not afford to lose one of the best science officers the academy had seen, then he would be questioned why Spock had left them.

"Have you thought of the career of Cadet Archer? If she's a good enough mechanic, she might end up on the Enterprise, or she might end up as the chief engineer on a different ship."

"I have considered those possibilities, and I have considered asking for a transfer, or taking a leave of absence to further think of my possibilities in Star Fleet or the Vulcan Academy as a professor there, if she would like to take up residency on New Vulcan. She would have a different career on Vulcan if she so would choose."

"As what? A star ship engineer?"

"No, she is skillful in writing the Vulcan language, and as we lost everything, she would be a great asset to assist to our scribers and their plan to write the history of Vulcan into books, to restore the great library we once had." Spock's eyes glittered for a moment with mischief; he had really thought everything out, as he always had.

"You never miss a thing, don't you Spock?" Pike chuckled and was marveled once more of the Vulcan logic.

"I try not to, sir."

"Fine, we'll see how this end up. If Kincaid do fight this issue, telling Admiral Barnett it was an act of temporarily insanity, he might get away with it."

"Not if a Vulcan enters his mind and sees the truth." Spock suggested.

"A mind-meld?" Pike thought of it. "That would be a nice ace to have up in our sleeves. If Kincaid refuses, then he's as good as guilty. However, as you are involved, then it would be _logical_ to have a Vulcan who is neutral in this case."

"A good point Admiral, may I suggest that you contact my father? In our last communication he told me that he was on his way here, he had some work to do in the embassy."

"I'll do that." Pike turned his chair to leave the room. "Oh, and Spock." He looked over his shoulder at the Vulcan. "Don't do anything stupid. See her if you must, but make sure no one suspects."

Spock nodded and stood in the room with his thoughts, before he too left.

---

A few days later, Spock stood by the landing site of incoming delegates from other worlds. He had been here for about ten minutes and his father's ship should arrive in five.

He allowed his mind to wander for a moment. Skye had been released from the hospital and had talked to Admiral Pike of everything that had happened to her, and it had been decided that the hearing against professor Kincaid would be held in two days.

Skye and he had been out one evening, sharing a meal on an establishment thirty minutes from the Academy, a nicer place which was rarely frequented by the students. It suited them perfectly, and they got to know each other more and Spock found himself growing more attached to her, finding her complementing his rational side with her open and affectionate side. In fact, she reminded him a bit of his mother, telling him to express himself more, to show his emotions and to tell her what was on his mind.

When he had escorted her back to her dormitory, he had led her through a back-door, pulling her close when they were away from anyone who could see them and he kissed her gently, thanking her for the pleasant evening, hoping they could do it again. As he had turned to leave, she had pulled him close yet again, and essentially assaulted him with her lips, his desire for her rising to the surface and he responded with the same heat. Suddenly she had pulled away, licking her lips and delight shining in her eyes, mixed with passion.

"Think of me when you meditate tonight, Spock." She had said and kissed him on the cheek, leaving him in the shadows as she went up the stairs to her room. Meditation had been difficult that night.

On the speakers came the announcement that Sarek's ship had landed. Spock pushed away the thoughts of Skye and focused on his meeting with his father, whom he had not seen for almost a year.

He saw how his father came from the landing platform and walked to greet him.

"_Mene sakkhet ur-seveh, sa-mekh_." He raised his hand in the greeting gesture.

"_Mene sakkhet ur-seveh,_ Spock." Sarek did the same. "There is something you should be aware of, before you continue your bonding with your _t'hy'la_." Sarek looked apologetic for a moment.

Spock raised his eyebrow in question and truly felt dread in his heart. Sarek moved to look at the exit he had come from and Spock followed his line of vision.

Several other Vulcans had apparently come to Earth with the same ship as his father; many dressed as servants, but also a few who were dressed in finer clothes. One elder lady stood out amongst them.

"_T'sai T'Pau_." Spock bowed to the elder priestess, wondering why she was on Earth.

"Spock, your father told me you might have found your _t'hy'la_?" Her voice was cold and no emotion was seen in her eyes.

"I believe so, _T'sai_." Spock had no idea why she was here at all; she almost never left her home.

"Then you would not mind if I test her, would you?" She almost smirked; she did not like outsiders in their culture. She had barely tolerated Spock's mother.

"You may speak with her first, _T'sai_. It is her choice to be tested."

"So it is… but if she is not, I have someone else here who demands her right to be your _adun'a_." T'Pau gestured for one of the maidens to step forward.

The Vulcan female pulled down her hood and revealed herself. She was pretty with a defined face, high cheekbones and cat-like eyes, which were dark and cold, her emotions were hidden, a perfect wife for a Vulcan man.

"T'Pring." Spock nodded to her. His childhood fiancée had come to Earth and wanted to claim him.

---

***laughs evilly* another cliffy :P **

**To make sure you are anticipating the next chapter even more.**

**I have a question for you, my readers. What would you like to see next? I have several ideas buzzing around in my mind now, so this story can take two or three turns. I just want to see what your minds might want to see happen between Spock and Skye.**

**Some info:**

**In **_**The Original Series**_**, Spock went through his **_**Pon Farr**_**, in 2267, here it's currently 2261, by my calculations. Three years after the Nero-incident. So, if he went through a Pon Farr before that, which would have been in 2260, but I think that the one in 2267 was his first one. I don't know yet if I should have Spock go through a Pon Farr, but maybe the whole thing with T'Pring and so, might be accelerating this. I don't know.**

**In the Original Series, T'Pring doesn't want Spock for a husband, but she wants Stonn, another Vulcan. But here she does want to claim him, as she has seen the potential to have a renowned husband within Star Fleet.**

**So, what do you think?**

**lunatic.**

**ps. how much more smut do you wanna have? to what extent? ds.  
**

Translations:

_T'hy'la _- friend-lover-lifelong companion, blood brother/sister; soul mate; soul-brother/sister

_Var-tor- _tell - to give a detailed account of; narrate; to communicate by speech or writing; express with words (verb)

_Mene sakkhet ur-seveh- _'live long and prosper'

_Sa-mekh – _father

_T'sai _- lady

_Adun'a_ – wife- a woman joined to a man in marriage; a female spouse

All these words are from the 'Vulcan Language Dictionary' (http : // www . starbase-10 . de / vld /)


	7. Punishment & Initial tests

**All rights to those who own Star Trek. I wish I was one of them.**

**All original characters belong to me.**

Only five reviews on the last chapter!? Have you abandoned me? :/

Or is it because the last one was fluff-less? This chapter has some fluff, and some crude words in the first part.

Enjoy.

---

Chapter 7 – Punishment & Initial tests.

---

The hearing went well, or as well as it could go. The only drawback was when Kincaid took the stand and pleaded temporarily psychosis, due to the cause of stress. That he had been under pressure and did not know how to act and felt that what he did was not wrong at the time.

When Admiral Pike then suggested that a neutral Vulcan would do a mind-meld to prove if such insanity existed in Kincaid's mind, Kincaid refused openly, and stood up, pointed at Skye and called her a lying whore, who probably slept around and got handled roughly during one of her encounters and saw fit to punish him for her low grades.

Spock tensed up, his hands fisting and he felt a primitive urge to rush up and kill the man in front of everyone. The only thing that made him sit down in his place was his father's hand on his knee, a soundless demand to make Spock control himself.

Skye did not want to cry, but as the Professor called her a whore, she could not stop the tears from coming. Emiko sat next to Skye and held her as she cried. She stared evilly at the man who called her sweet friend a whore. Skye never dated anyone, she was a book-worm and found passion in the books instead of men.

"Professor Kincaid, please refrain from calling Cadet Archer names." Admiral Barnett, who was the academy dean, sighed. This was one ugly business happening in his academy, and he wanted an end to it.

"She is a lying little…" Kincaid looked darkly at Skye.

"Professor!" Barnett interrupted. "Since you cannot comply, then we should ask Cadet Archer if she wish to do a mind-meld, since you won't." Barnett turned to Skye. "Cadet Archer, are you willing to go through a mind-meld with a neutral Vulcan?"

Skye wiped away her tears and met the Dean's eyes.

"Yes, Sir." She sobbed and hiccupped as she walked down to the center of the hall.

"Will the Ambassador please step forward?"

Sarek began to rise, but a voice cut through the atrium.

"As I have no knowledge of Star Fleet matters, I will do the mind-meld, Admiral." T'Pau stepped down and silenced Sarek with a glance.

"Lady T'Pau?" Barnett was surprised to see the priestess here, but she was a Vulcan of age and a fair judge, he saw no wrong in it.

T'Pau nodded and walked up to Skye. She scrutinized the crying child and huffed before stepping closer and holding up her hand to begin the meld.

"_T'sai T'Pau_." Skye bowed to the priestess and met her stare before closing her eyes and waited for her to start.

Spock was torn; he wanted to stop T'Pau from doing a mind-meld with Skye, as he had not spoken to her yet about why T'Pau was here. What if T'Pau compromised the relationship in its beginning stages? But he also knew if he stopped it from happening, then Kincaid might go free.

She felt coldness come towards her, and she felt despised.

'_Ax'nav._' A strict voice echoed in her mind.

'_Ah, T'sai?' _Skye answered respectfully.

'_I will not test you now, but the time will come. I will see if the man is guilty then I will test your premature bond before I leave your mind.'_

Skye had no time to ask what T'Pau meant, she instead felt pain, pain from the memories Kincaid had caused. Her stomach and side ached like after the first fall; then pain from all the accidents came crashing down on her.

The onlookers saw how Skye froze in a silent scream, tears falling down her cheeks and blood coming out of her nose. Both Spock and Sarek knew what T'Pau was doing, but to stop her would maybe cause damage to Skye's mind. T'Pau was reading Skye's memories very fast, as she was a master in mind-melds, causing Skye's body to react in this way. The human mind was not created for mind-melds, especially not one where memories from a special incident were brought forward.

Two minutes later, T'Pau withdrew from Skye's mind. The second T'Pau let her hand fall from Skye's cheek; Skye fell down on her knees, head rolling forward and her breaths coming at irregular intervals.

McCoy, who had witnessed about her injuries, rushed forward and had her lean back in his lap. Pulling his tricorder over her head, he glared at the older Vulcan. Her brain signals were off the chart, struggling to go back to normal.

"The professor is guilty, he wanted the child to service him, and she would keep her already good grades. When she refused, he lowered her grades and caused her accidents, which the good doctor explained the outcome of." T'Pau nodded to the Dean and walked up the stairs, leaving the room.

Spock could only stare at his _t'hy'la_, lying on the floor in McCoy's lap, breathing heavily. He knew he could not go to her now, but later he would hold her and comfort them both. He closed his eyes and searched for their link, when he found her, he told her to think of a nice place, to calm down and that he was there for her.

McCoy's tricorder showed him that her brain signals were slowly going back to normal and her breathing became more steady and regular. He looked up to where Spock sat and saw how the hobgoblin had his eyes closed in concentration. Apparently he did something to help her, and good for him it was working.

Her breathing was back to normal and she had a minor headache, but other than that, she was fine. Skye tried to get up from the floor, but firm hands held her down.

"Oh no, you don't."

Skye looked up and saw the upside-down face of Doctor McCoy. She wondered why he was there, and why she was on the floor. She was about to ask him, but a commotion from her right caught her attention.

"She's a lying bitch, I tell you!!" Professor Kincaid was held down with shackles around his wrists and kicking around to get free.

"Hereby I strip Simon Kincaid of his position at the Star Fleet Academy, on the grounds to have assaulted a Cadet for his own selfish reasons." Barrett nodded to the guards to take him out, but he got free and made a dash for Skye, trying to get even with her before he could not do anything more than just stare at four grey walls.

When he got close to Skye, McCoy had almost pulled up his hypo-spray filled with sedatives, when Skye took action and kicked her foot hard in Kincaid's groin. Kincaid fell down on the floor, moaning of pain, holding his nuts and giving Skye a stare of pure hate. The guards dragged him away, while he still held one hand around his groin.

Skye sighed and felt that it was truly over now. Emiko jumped down from her seat, smiling of joy, hugging Skye for all she was worth.

"I am so glad the bastard is going away!" She squealed, almost crushing Skye in her small frame.

"Thank you, Emiko. Can you let go a bit, you're crushing me." She said with a smile, hugging her friend back. "Help me up?"

Emiko helped her up, with the assistance of McCoy.

"Cadet Archer." Barrett's voice sounded through the room.

"Yes sir." Skye turned to face him.

"To make sure that your grades are correctly, or if Kincaid really lowered them to suit his needs, you will get a chance to be reviewed once more, if you so want." He had a gentle smile, and he guessed that Kincaid had lowered her grades, but she had to prove it.

"I would like to restore my grades fair and square, sir." Skye smiled, now she might get the chance to become an engineer on a Star Ship.

"Then that is settled. I will find an engineer for you, who can give you some tasks to show what you are made of. Dismissed, Cadet Archer."

"Thank you sir!" Skye saluted and left the auditorium with Emiko who jumped of joy. Before she walked through the door, she glanced to where she knew Spock sat, and she smiled secretly to herself as she exited.

Sarek was reminded of his Amanda when he saw how Cadet Archer glanced at Spock. The boy did not know what he had to expect.

---

Spock had actually been lurking around the complex where Skye lived, as he wanted to speak with her alone, as he had no reason to call her to his office. Now he was just waiting for her roommate to leave. And luck was on his side, though he normally would not trust on luck, as he was how cadet Inada walked out from the main-doors, disappearing down the street with a few books in her arms.

He wasted no time and strode quickly to the complex and made sure no one saw him as he walked in. He had already located her room via her file in the computer system and found his way to the door. At first, he hesitated when he was about to press the door-bell. He had really not an actual reason to see her, other than to be with her, at least for a short moment. It was not the logic who decided for him, it was his soul.

And his soul made the decision to press the door-bell.

Skye wondered who it could be, as Emiko just left and said she would be back within an hour. She was surprised when she opened and saw Spock standing there.

Spock had to tap into his bodily functions, to calm himself, as her clothes left nothing to the imagination. She had on dark-blue, mid-thigh, shorts, Star Fleet standard, and a dark-blue t-shirt, also standard, and if he was not mistaken, she did not have anything to support her upper chest area, as he failed to see any strap-marks under the t-shirt. It seemed that she did not have the need for any support, and he found himself liking it.

"Spock, what a surprise." She smiled and stood aside to let him pass.

"I hope I do not disturb you?" He said, looking around in the room. It was clear which side belonged to Skye, as one of the beds were not made and had several dresses tossed out, dresses that seemed to be a size too small for Skye. The other bed was half-made, but the covers were up almost all way and on the foot of the bed were a dress, also too small for Skye, but in a midnight-blue color which would suit her satisfactorily.

"No, I'm just reading a bit. Emiko wished for me to join her tonight, and she was going to get some stuff from a friend from her nurses' class, and thereby I calculate that I have at least forty-five minutes before she gets back." She pointed to a book on her desk.

"_The Teachings of Surak, translated by Skon_." Spock read from the cover as he picked it up.

"Yeah, I have had it for a while, but never gotten the chance to read it." She moved to cover her bed more, as it was halfway done. Spock glanced at her, and saw how she pushed another book underneath the covers, hiding it from him.

"I see." He said and laid the book down and saw her blush as he met her eyes. It must be a romance novel, he concluded, since he had seen that _the Teachings of Surak_ had not been read in recently, it had the feeling of a new book. "And my guess is that you have not read it at all yet." He told her blatantly and smirked a bit.

Skye knew she was busted and sighed.

"No, I haven't begun yet. I was reading something else when you rang on the door."

"May I see it?"

"No!" She said shocked and sat down on the book, which were under the covers. "It's a girl-book, nothing to see or to know for a male."

Spock took a step closer and his eyes glittered as he saw how she tried to sit her hardest on it.

"Is it one of these so called 'romantic novels'?" He inquired and sat down next to her.

"It's good literature, happy ending and all." She said, her face rosy as he began to close in, leaning over her.

"Always a happy ending?" Spock felt her passion rise through their bond, and her heart jumped as he touched her hand with his. He rather enjoyed being the one bringing forward these feelings with her, he knew he would never do this in public, but in private quarters, then he would show her another side. More of his human side, but he could still be logical about it.

"Yes, happy endings." Skye licked her lips and let her gaze wander from his eyes to his lips.

"You are thinking of kissing me, _t'hy'la_…" He murmured and leaned closer to her.

"So what if I am?" She responded softly, raising one hand up to his cheek and lightly touching him, and her fingertips moved up to touch the tip of his ear, her knowing it could bring out his want for her.

"What prevents you?" Spock bit back a soft groan as her fingers pinched his ear gently.

"Nothing." Skye touched his lips with hers and let him in, feeling him in her mind, caressing her through their bond and pulling her closer to his body.

Skye moaned against his mouth and slid down the bed, as Spock situated himself over her, moving his hand under her back, caressing her, until he pulled out the book from beneath her. He stopped the kiss and glanced to his right, and she glanced to her left and saw the book in his hand. Skye tried to snatch it away from him, but he held it higher and smirked.

"This book looks very interesting. Any combats in it?" The cover was of a man and a woman climbing a mountain. The woman had only an animal-skin bikini on her, which barely covered her full assets. The man had a loin-cloth, also made of animal-skin, and his legs and arms were very muscular, and in his right hand he held a spear above his head.

"A few." Skye was embarrassed, and wanted to sink through the ground. She read those trashy novels because she wanted to, to feel the knot in her stomach as the couples in the books were intimate. She had never had a real boyfriend before, only a few boys who had played with her heart to try and get into her pants.

Now she sat in her room, with a Commander of a Star Ship, and he was sort of her boyfriend. And he held a romantic novel in his hands. '_The Hunter_' was it called.

"Tell me; what exactly does this '_Hunter_' pursue?" Spock was about to flip through it, but Skye stopped him.

"He… eh… hunts for a mate." Skye tried to take the book back, but Spock held it firmly. He was curious to what she was embarrassed of. It was only a book.

"Why?"

Skye didn't understand how he could be so calm about this.

"He wants to have heirs, so they can continue to hunt for the tribe he lives with."

"Why can he not take a female from his tribe? It would be much more logical."

Skye sighed and released the book.

"You know what, take the book, borrow it and read it. I don't want to tell all the details out loud, it's embarrassing."

"Then why do you have it?" Spock knew exactly why human females had these kinds of novels lying around. The first time he had found one, was in Uhura's quarters and she had been as flustered as Skye was now.

"I just do, alright?" She sighed again and saw the time on the wall. "Oh shit! Emiko will kill me!" She rushed to the bathroom, opened the cabinet in there and began to pull out some make up.

"Why would Cadet Inada kill you?" Spock rose from the bed and put the book inside his jacket, in an inner pocket.

"I said I would finish the chapter I was on and get ready after that." Skye felt confusion inside her mind, and it was not from her. "I agreed to go out with her tonight… to celebrate that Kincaid has left for good."

"Go out? As in visiting a local club?" Spock felt torn for the second time this day. He wanted her to stay with him and just 'hang out', but he knew she had a friendship with Cadet Inada, and that he must respect that.

"Yes, we're going to a club outside the city, apparently no Cadets go there, as it's quite expensive to get in. However, Emiko's cousin works there as a bouncer and will let us in for this night. He owed her a favor." She told him as she put on some blue eye-shadow, black eye-liner and black mascara. It was not much, but it was enough.

"Will you be meeting someone there?" He asked her, his voice a bit strained.

Skye turned around to face him. He looked and felt through their connection, a bit jealous.

"Spock…" Skye walked out of the bathroom to embrace him. "I'm only going out to have fun with Emiko; she has promised me that she will not go on a 'man-hunt'. Otherwise I would stay here and read or something." She reached up and gave him a light kiss.

He kissed her back and held her close.

"_Fonn'es_, Spock. That is what I'm feeling for you now." She smiled at him, kissing him once more before snatching up her dress from the bed.

"Want to see me in the dress?"

"I am not sure if I will let you leave then." He said half-serious.

Skye disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door, but left a small opening so she could talk to him.

"Is all Vulcans possessive and jealous?" He heard her smile in the question.

"I do not know. Privacy is something all Vulcans hold in high regard, so I can only account for myself."

Skye didn't respond, as she was having trouble getting into the dress. It was a tight fit, as it was Emiko's dress, but it was the only dress Skye could get into. She groaned a bit as she tried to push in her boobs so they didn't fall out. She definitely did not need a wonder-bra for this, she mused as she saw herself in the mirror; the dress did the magic for her. But how to zip it up? If she did it herself, the boobs would probably fall out and she would have to start all over again.

"Spock?"

"Yes?"

"Could you zip me up?" Skye came out from the bathroom, holding her arms over her chest, pinning the dress there, so it wouldn't respond to gravity.

Spock saw how tight the dress was on her, but it was a nice fit nevertheless. His own clothes began to feel tight too, he better hurry.

"Turn around."

Skye did so, and showed her back to him, no straps from a bra was showing. Spock had actually a hard time to restrain himself and could not help to touch her back softly, take pleasure in her soft skin.

"Don't start anything. I don't have the time to cool off." Skye let an almost silent moan slip out between her lips. She still dreamt about the time in the hospital, when he brushed her hair and it turned out to become a hot-n-heavy make out session.

Spock did not respond, he took a hold of the zipper and pulled it up slowly, his other hand moving in front of the path the zipper went, his fingers following her spinal cord. Coming to the end of the zipper, Spock pulled her close and looked down at her curves. He began to understand Kirk's fascination with females and their softness.

"_T'hy'la_." He murmured in her ear and took a deep breath, memorizing her scent. He felt at ease and in the beginnings of relaxation, but he knew he must leave before Cadet Inada returned.

Skye closed her eyes and melted into his embrace, she wanted to stay with him and he was tempting her with his mere presence.

"Tomorrow, we must talk. I wish to discuss the presence of _T'sai_ T'Pau with you."

"Okay, should I come to your office then? So it won't seem suspicious?" She looked up and placed a kiss on his chin.

"That would be agreeable. After lunch?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

Spock let her go reluctantly and walked to the door.

"Good night, Skye." He said softly and gave her a small smile.

"Good night Spock, have a nice meditation." She smiled back and watched him as the door closed.

---

A crack of thunder woke him from the meditation trance. He moved his sight to the window and saw a flash of lightning, followed by another crash of thunder. The rain fell continuously and would probably soak him if he stepped out for a second. Not that he had any plans to do so.

Spock stretched as he rose from his seat and walked to the window. The street below was covered in water, the water-conducts was almost not able to keep up with the heavy rain. Parts of the plant-beds were under water, the soil already soaked and full of water. Another flash lit the sky a few miles from his position and a third thunder crash came shortly after.

He had had trouble again to focus and to begin his meditation. His mind had instead recalled how Skye had looked as she came out from the bathroom, holding the dress up. Spock knew with certainty, that if he had showed less restraint, they would most probably have been intimate and mated by his customs.

Finding himself in an aroused state of mind, and his bodily functions would not respond to his will, he had actually called to his father, asked if he was in private so he could inquire for a personal response to a question.

His father had told him, after the explanation from Spock and a near snicker, that the only way to get rid of this issue was to 'take a cold shower', and preferably as cold as he would withstand, without getting a cold. Hopefully it would work, or else he would have to take the matter into his own hands. When Spock asked what the last statement had meant, Sarek shook his head and sent him some material of human biology and sexual customs, telling him to read it if the cold shower did not work.

The cold shower helped a bit, and his second try to meditate made his arousal disappear into his the back of his mind. A glance on the clock said that he had been in meditation for five hours, as it was just after 0300hours now.

Suddenly his door announced that there was someone on the other side wanting to be granted entrance to his quarters. Slightly curious, he moved to the door and opened it.

He was met by the sight of a completely soaked young woman, water dripping from her and a small puddle had already formed beneath her. If he looked down the corridor, he would probably see wet footsteps on the floor.

Why was she here?

---

I am soooooo evil!! ;)

Leaving you hanging like that *giggles*

So, who do you think it is, and why is she there? At 3am in the morning? Guess and you'll find out in a few days :P

lunatic.

Translations:

_T'hy'la _- friend-lover-lifelong companion, blood brother/sister; soul mate; soul-brother/sister

_T'sai _- lady

_Ah _– yes

_Ax'nav_ – child

_Fonn'es_ – loyalty - the state or quality of being loyal; a feeling or attitude of devoted attachment and affection


	8. Beloved desire

**All rights to those who own Star Trek. I wish I was one of them.**

**All original characters belong to me.**

Alright. Here's the deal. In this chapter, it will be hot and steamy stuff. That means that the 'M'-rating is applying. If you are not mature enough, leave, don't flame and tell me I didn't warn you.

Enjoy.

---

Chapter 8 – Beloved desire.

---

Spock was shocked to see her at his doorstep. Her hair laid plastered against her skull, the makeup was almost gone, her dress sat, if possible, even tighter than before. Her shoes seemed to be filled with water and she was shivering like an aspen leaf. She only had a thin, white, bolero jacket over her shoulders and it was now see-through.

"Skye, what has happened?" Spock stepped aside and let her in. When she passed him, he saw goose-bumps over her arms, which she held crossed over her upper-body as to preserve warmth.

"I-I'm s-sorry to bother you-u. I didn't know where else to go. Emiko hooked up with some guy and took him back to our place. So I got kicked out, again." Skye stopped about five feet from the door, before stepping onto a nice looking rug.

Spock closed the door and locked it, turning to look at her shivering form. She needed to get warm.

"Come, you need to take off your clothes, before you get hypothermia." He passed her and opened the door to the bathroom. Not hearing her following him, he turned and saw her rooted to the same spot.

"I'll ruin the carpet…" She said sheepishly.

"Nonsense, you are more worth than a carpet. _Sarlah_." He reached out his hand towards her, and she moved as fast as she could, hopefully the carpet would not be too wet. She stumbled on her last step and bumped into him. He steadied her with his hands on her arms.

"You are cold as ice. Get into the shower-unit and remove your clothes." He gently pushed her closer to the shower and bent down on one knee, removing her shoes.

Skye was touched by his care for her, just as she had been when he helped with her hair.

"I will get some suitable garments for you to wear, while you shower. You may use the white towel on the shelf." Spock left the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

She felt elated and relieved for him to have let her in. He could have told her it was not safe for her to be here, and left her to find another place to stay in. But deep down she knew he would let her in every time she knocked on the door, he cared for her, and he wanted to court her and wanted her as his mate. She was safe with him now.

Skye began to remove her stockings and threw them in the trash, as they were ruined. She caught her reflection in the mirror and shook her head. Hair plastered as close as it could possibly get, mascara streaks under her eyes, no eye-shadow left and her lips had turned a lovely shade of purple, bordering on blue.

Taking a hold of the upper part of the dress, she did not want to waste time to get out of it, she pulled it down around her waist and pushed it over her hips, letting it slide down her legs and end up in a soggy heap on the tiled floor.

"Water, warm." Skye stepped into the shower and felt her skin nearly fall off, as the water hit her skin. Just standing under the warm stream and to slowly feel her body warm up to its normal temperature was pure heaven. Resting her back against the wall, she slid down slowly and relished to be there. Laying her arms on her knees, she rested her head upon them, closing her eyes and thought of nothing more than the wonderful feeling of being warm.

Spock had pulled out a pair of blue sweats and a grey t-shirt from his closet. They were too big for her, but the garments would suit their purpose. He knocked on the door to the bathroom, but heard no answer, only the water running, so he made the decision to step in.

"Skye?" He laid the clothes on the shelf next to the towel and looked briefly into the shower's upper part, where her head should be. But he was met by nothing and glanced down and saw her form sitting on the floor. He stepped closer and knocked gently on the translucent, but blurred, door.

"Mmmm…?"

"Do you acquire assistance, _t'hy'la_?" His voice felt thicker than it normally did and his Vulcan part actually hoped she did not need his help, given that he did not know if he could help her in any logical way.

"I'm fine, Spock." Skye reached for a metal-bar in the shower-wall and pulled herself up to a standing position. "I'm warm now, and I feel tired." She looked at his outline through the door. "Could you hand me the towel?"

Spock reached out for the towel and held it close to the opening, as she reached out a hand and part of her arm to take it. He noticed the small water drops on her arm, still clinging to her skin, creating an erotic vision for him; her stepping out from the shower, in nothing but the drops of water clinging to her body.

"I will arrange the sleeping area." He said and left in a haste.

Skye thought she heard some tension in his voice, but thought nothing of it; he must be tired as well. Drying off rather quickly, she saw the clothes on the shelf and she pulled them close to her face and drew in a deep breath of his scent. He smelled spicy and warm, exotic and otherworldly. A scent she could love more than any other.

She pulled the pants on, pulling hard at the draw-sting, tying it as much as she could, hoping they wouldn't fall down, as she now was sans panties. The t-shirt was like a long tunic to her, but it was cozy and it felt much better than the dress. Now she could breathe.

Stepping out to the living room/bedroom, she saw how Spock was making a bed of the sofa, which stood against a wall opposite to the bed.

"Thank you for lending me your clothes and shower, Spock." She said softly and walked to him, staying on the soft carpet and dug her toes down in it. She felt a bit uncomfortable, having to put him in this situation.

"I am pleased to do it, _t'hy'la_." Spock walked up to her and took her head between his hands. He met her eyes and then kissed her gently. Embracing her, he felt that she was much warmer than before, and he could feel her mind needing to rest.

"You are too kind, Spock…" She said against his chest, snuggling into him.

"Come, you must sleep. You take the bed." He moved her closer to his bed, were the covers were pulled down.

"Were will you sleep?"

"I will reside on the sofa."

"I can't take your bed, it's yours. I'll sleep on the sofa." Skye began to move to it, although Spock stopped her.

"Do not argue _t'hy'la,_ you need rest and warmth, and the bed will provide both." Spock reasoned.

"Can't you sleep with me?" She said and blushed shortly thereafter, as her mind caught up with what she had just said.

"You wish to share the bed with me?" Spock raised his eyebrow and saw how she blushed.

"Well, yeah. I can't be certain if I want you for a mate if I can't share a bed with you. What if you snore or take the covers?"

Spock did not know if she was joking or not at first, he thought of the chance of her not wanting to be his mate, just because he might snore. But then he saw amusement glitter in her eyes and knew she was joking.

"I do certainly not take the covers, nor do I snore." He said in a serious voice.

"Prove it." She challenged and pulled him to the bed.

"I will first change into my night-attire. You may get in while I do so."

"Promise you won't wait until I'm asleep and take the couch instead?"

Spock felt how disappointed she would be if he did.

"Promise."

Skye nodded and sat down on the bed.

"Do you have a preference on which side of the bed you sleep on?"

"No, I do not." Spock pulled out another pair of sweats and a t-shirt from the closet and went to the bathroom.

A few minutes later he came out, dressed in his nightclothes. His eyes fell on the bed; the bump under the covers told him that she had chosen the right side and that she had curled up into the fetus position. Pulling up the covers on the left side, he slid in and lay down on his back, staring at the ceiling, before he noticed how she shivered on her side.

"_T'hy'la_, are you still not warm enough?" Spock raised himself up on his elbow and looked down at her.

Skye turned to him, shaking on her head.

"No, I think that the shower only helped momentarily."

Spock thought of sending her back to the shower, but they both needed rest, especially Skye, as she had been out almost all night and she had been through a lot during the day. He thought back on his biology classes and the survival classes and came up with one possible option to their dilemma.

"As I recall from my classes in survival, there is the concept of sharing one's body heat with the person suffering from the early stages of hypothermia." Spock knew he sounded more logical than normal, but he felt that he could deal with with his human emotions better, if he was logical about this.

Skye saw how Spock rose to a sitting position and grabbed hold of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Suddenly all blood in Skye's body re-routed to her cheeks. Spock had a firm body, toned and nice pale smooth skin, his chest thinly covered in dark hair, not too much, but enough to make him look very nice. She had to swallow down some saliva before she drooled in front of him.

"Could you turn to your side?" Spock asked, and noticed how her eyes were glued to his chest. Was she disgusted with his appearance? No, he could not feel that emotion coming from her, only appreciation.

Skye blinked and reacted to his words a moment later.

"Oh, um… yeah, sure…" She turned to her side and felt him follow her movements a minute later.

She felt his chest connecting to her back, and really felt how strong he must be as he laid his left arm over and around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest.

Warmth, his body was made of hot flesh, and she melted upon contact. Relaxing in his embrace, she almost purred like a cat, as he slowly got her temperature back to normal.

Spock on the other hand wondered how a human being could actually function when she was this cold. Her skin felt like ice compared to his, making him tap into his body functions and sped up his heart rate a bit, to get her body warm enough.

"You feel so nice and warm Spock." Skye's voice was thick with the early stages of sleep. "But you missed out one part of the 'sharing body heat'-lesson."

"Did I?"

"Yes, to be efficient enough, both parties should have no clothes on." Skye blushed as she said it and curled up to hide her face.

Spock did not react at first. Or at least, his Vulcan part did not. But his human part however, began to form a small plan, because it needed to be closer to Skye.

Skye felt how Spock moved his hands down her waist, and over her hips, until he found the hem of her t-shirt. He started to pull the shirt up over her body, slowly so she could stop him if she wanted. But she didn't.

It didn't take long until she was out of her t-shirt, laying there with only a pair of sweats on her lower body underneath the covers, with her naked back to Spock's equally naked chest. She tensed a bit when he rested his arm around her waist once more, but relaxed as she got warmer much faster this time.

"_Shaya tonat_, Spock." She murmured and closed her eyes to sleep.

"_Na'shaya_, Skye." He whispered back and kissed her neck, burying his nose I her hair and inhaled before settling down and he too fell slowly asleep.

---

The following morning, Spock woke up as he always did, at 0700hours. However, one thing was not normal with this morning, in his arms was Skye, half-naked and she was resting against his side, perfectly content were she was and holding her right arm over and on his chest. Her legs were tangled up in his, and so were his in hers.

Hearing a soft sigh from her, and feeling her move slightly to find an even better spot on his person, he felt something soft against his right side of his chest. That would be her breasts, his human side concluded and his Vulcan part determined them soft and in their prime.

Spock felt how he focused more and more on her and mostly her breasts. How would they feel and look like? How would she react when he touched her? The more he thought about it, the more curious he got.

Slowly turning slightly to his right, he got a better position to look at Skye. She didn't make any objections to his movements, she only snuggled closer, sighing softly again, frowning a bit. Spock lifted his left hand and let it caress her cheek, pushing locks of hair out of the way from her face. Skye reacted like a pet, lifting her head and bumping it into his hand, like she wanted more attention.

Letting a smile escape from his lips, Spock leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Then her cheek, then her nose and lastly her lips. He was surprised when she began kissing him back slowly; her lethargic movements told him that she was beginning to wake up.

Skye was having a wonderful dream; Spock was making her body tingle with light touches and kisses. She herself was touching him back, letting one hand smooth over his warm chest; the other was up in his hair and tenderly touching his ear.

Spock was having a hard time to control himself; Skye was bringing out the passion and desire he had for her, and his body began to react on her soft body, her touches and the knowledge that she was one garment away from being completely naked.

Their kiss grew fiercer, as it had done the first time they kissed. Both Spock and Skye felt the bond between them pull them closer, almost demanding to be made whole.

Pulling her closer, he raised himself up a bit, turning so he had her under him, without breaking their connection, and he touched her bare skin with his hands, memorizing every curve. Touching the underside of her breasts, he felt her take a deeper breath, but she didn't stop him, her body raised slightly from the bed, as if trying to make him touch her more. He traced one finger under the curve of her breast, feeling her heart beat faster and the link was buzzing with desire for him.

Skye had almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Spock's hand under her breast, he felt so gentle and his touch aroused her more. She offered him to touch her more, raising her upper body to him, while one of her legs hooked on to his hip, pressing closer to him, feeling the beginning of his arousal against her warmth.

Spock knew that if they mated now, she would be his and no one could change that, unless T'Pau ordered it, and they might face the horrible prospect of being forced apart. He could not let that happen. He then made the decision to stop this heated moment, but as he began to pull away, Skye held him close.

"No…" She was breathing heavily and had not opened her eyes yet. "Don't leave me like this…" She reached up and kissed his neck, her hips moving against his, trying to get some stimulation.

She was hot and horny, wanting to get release. She had already been denied once before, and she didn't want it to happen again.

Spock felt how one of her hands moved south, down between them and he felt it brush slightly against his thigh and how Skye moaned softly and bit her lower lip as her hand found its goal.

She was pleasing herself.

He felt inadequate, he was not a good mate, arousing her, and then deciding to stop. He found himself having an argument with his human and Vulcan halves. The Vulcan telling him to be logical and help her meditate away the feelings she was having. The human part telling him to assist her, if he did, then she would be relaxed and pleased enough to listen on what he had to say in the T'Pau-matter, maybe even convincing her to follow his suggestions.

His Vulcan side found that reasoning to be very logical.

Skye knew that she might screw things up if she continued to take her own pleasure, it was rude, but she was needy and didn't like the feeling of unfulfilled release. Surprise took her suddenly as she felt lips on her breast, closing around her nipple. Her eyes flew open and she saw Spock meeting her gaze, his eyes filled with curiosity and desire. In the corner of her eye, she saw how Spock's left hand cupped her right breast and squeezed gently, as if to feel how to make her feel the most. Moaning at his touches and lips teasing, she closed her eyes again and began to move her own hand more determinedly.

Spock felt how their bond buzzed even more as he touched her, and he felt his curiosity wanting to know how to make her fulfill her pleasure to the maximum. Letting go of her breast, he slowly snaked his hand down over her hips, slipping his fingers to grab hold of her pants lining, and while carefully putting some pressure on her right nipple with his teeth, he pulled down the pants to her knees as her hips rose up due to the unexpected move from his side.

Skye felt really hot now, Spock was helping her on her journey to ecstasy, and he was curious to find her spots, which made her get higher and higher. Unexpectedly she felt his hand on hers, stopping her, pulling her away and letting her soar down from her high. She was about to ask him why, when she felt _his_ hand touch her gingerly, _his_ fingers probe her uncertainly and his gentle gaze, assuring her that he would assist her.

Escalating higher, Skye opened up to him, letting her emotions find their way over their bond to him, showing him the gratitude and adoration she felt for him. Moving her hips in time with his fingers, she felt that all would be over in a few minutes; she was feeling everything from both of them. His desire, his wish to make her feel pleasure, his want of her, her growing love; everything overlapped and became one pool of emotions, consuming her, covering her, until all blurred out and she saw flashes of light before her eyes, her body tensed up and everything was so satisfying at last.

Spock saw how Skye tensed up and focused his eyes on her face, seeing her reaction to his touches and feeling satisfaction with her, as he felt her body spasm, hearing her breathing slowing down, her body becoming more and more relaxed in his arms.

He withdrew from her, kissing her forehead and adjourning into the bathroom for a moment, returning with a moist hand towel, which he used to clean her up a bit with, removing the perspiration from her face and upper body and then he laid down beside her once more, facing her.

"Spock?" She said softly. "How about you?" Skye lifted her head limply and kissed his chin from below.

"This was for you, _t'hy'la_. I am fine." Spock's eyes smiled to her and he kissed her lips gently. "_Yuk-tor._" He whispered and pulled her closer.

"_Ah, k'diwa_…" She said and drifted away slowly.

Spock tightened his hold of her, had she really said that? He looked down at her, his _t'hy'la_, his Skye.

---

On the other side of campus, in a large building where Ambassadors from other realms resided, a heated discussion was heard from one of the apartments.

"_T'sai _T'Pau, he is the one chosen for me. I do not see the logical to have the human female as his _t'hy'la_. She is not of Vulcan, she do not know our world or customs." T'Pring was for a human eye calm and reasonable when she said this, but for the Vulcan eye of Lady T'Pau, the young female had almost lost control of her feelings.

"Control, T'Pring." T'Pau said composedly.

T'Pring sat down and closed her eyes, finding her inner peace once more.

"If the female child is Spock's life-mate, then I will see it when I test her, if she is not, then Spock is yours."

"Would you favor me in the tests, lady?" T'Pring wanted to secure Spock for herself, as his status in Star Fleet could be hers as well, as his wife.

"It is not logical to lie about this. If she is, then she is and it must have been meant to be a pairing between Spock and the human. A mind can be matched, but species might not be matched."

T'Pau nodded to T'Pring and the young Vulcan left.

While walking to her own room, she began to think. What if Spock had not told her about them being betrothed since they were children? Maybe she could have the human leave Spock and never wish to see him again?

T'Pring smiled to herself. Maybe Spock was hers after all.

---

**Hot and steamy, huh?**

**Did you like? Was it too soon for them to be intimate? How much damage will T'Pring cause?  
**

**I wonder how many reviews I will get on this chapter…**

**lunatic.**

-

Translations.

_Sarlah_ – come; move to

_Shaya tonat_ – thank you

_Na'shaya_ – welcome (I use it as 'you're welcome')

_Yuk-tor_ – sleep

_Ah _– yes

_K'diwa _– beloved - shortened form of address for beings who are each other's k'hat'n'dlawa; equated to the Terran term "beloved"

_K'hat'n'dlawa _- half of each other's heart & soul - one who is 'half of my heart and soul in its deepest sense; became unfashionable after Reformation because of its emotional connotation


	9. No hope for a future?

**All rights to those who own Star Trek. I wish I was one of them.**

**All original characters belong to me.**

A big thank you to 'smithsbabe65' for giving me a plot bunny to munch on =D

It took this story forward where I wanted it to ;)

Only six reviews on the last chapter :/ Can you make it up to 15 on this? Pretty please.

Enjoy!

---

Chapter 9 – No hope for a future?

---

Skye woke up slowly, stretching her body languidly before attempting to open her eyes. Pushing down the covers to her hips, like she did every morning to wake up better; the cold air waking her to a new day. Although this morning she felt how the air was much cooler than it normally would be.

Opening her eyes, she saw that she was in a different room, much bigger than her dorm-room, decorated with various objects from Vulcan. Looking around more, she noticed two things; she was naked and Spock was lying on her left side, his eyes amused.

"Oh!" Skye pulled up the covers again, holding it with her hands above her chest.

Spock leaned down and placed a few kisses on her cheek and jaw-bone.

"You look radiant, _t'hy'la._ Have you slept well?"

"Well enough to forget where I was. I tend to do that if I know I'm safe and home."

"You have been sleeping soundly; maybe it had something to do when you released all stress earlier this morning?" His eyebrow rose teasingly and his eyes glittered.

"Maybe…" Skye blushed and cuddled closer to Spock. "What time is it?"

"1030hours."

"Maybe I should go then? I shouldn't be holding you up from, well, anything you have to do."

"I do not have anything urgent on my schedule today, after all it is Saturday." Spock leaned over her and captured her lips in a kiss, coaxing her to open up their bond at the same time and sending his desire for her through it.

Skye moaned against his lips, laying her arms around his neck and pushing her body closer to his.

Just as Spock was about to pull down the covers from Skye's body, the computer announced.

"_Incoming transmission from Ambassador Sarek."_

Spock pulled away; giving Skye an apologetic look, then rose and walked over to the communications console.

"Audio only." Spock commanded and sat down.

"Spock, I wish to speak with you. Can you come to my office?"

"May I inquire the reason?"

"It regards T'sai T'Pau." Was Sarek's short answer.

"I see, I will arrive soon. Spock out."

Spock turned off the connection and looked at Skye.

"No more cuddling then." Skye grabbed hold of the thin covers and pulled them with her, walking up to Spock and bending her head down, touching his head with her chin.

Spock lifted his arms up, grabbing hold of her waist with both hands, squeezing gently and pulled her close, resting his head against her stomach. He took a deep breath and felt how the scent of him and hers had mixed on his sheet, and he enjoyed it very much, they matched each other, his spicy, and hers a flowery one.

He rose up and embraced her once more.

"I wish to speak with you later; it regards those matters I am going to speak with my father about now."

"Okay, I understand. Maybe we could see each other at lunch?"

"That would be agreeable. 1400hours?"

"Perfect. Your office? I could bring a few PADD's with homework I can't figure out?" She smiled mischievously and squeezed him harder.

"I doubt you would need any assistance. Although it would be a good cover if someone questions our meeting." Spock let her go and pulled out some clothes from the wardrobe. "I replicated these earlier, these should be your size and don't cause any questions as you leave." It was a pair of jogging sweats and a long-sleeved shirt. It would seem that she had been out jogging. There was also a pair of under-wear, but no sports-bra or any bra at all.

"No bra?" Skye grinned at him.

"I did not know your size, and I believe that you do not need one for the short distance to your dorm-room."

"I thought you felt out the right size this morning." Skye's eyes glittered merrily and of naughtiness.

Spock's cheeks turned slightly green, but he smirked back.

"How do you think I got your size in underwear right?"

"Touché."

Skye stepped into the bathroom and made quick work of dressing herself. Pulling her fingers through her hair, she got out the worst and promised herself to freshen up better when she got back. Walking out to Spock, she saw him hold a small bag.

"Your dress. It is dry now, but I do believe that it has shrunken in size."

"Not my fault, Emiko has herself to blame, she kicked me out." Skye shrugged and took the bag.

"I will see you later then, for lunch." Spock kissed her goodbye and saw her leave his quarters. Now he must take a quick shower and meet with his father.

---

The Ambassador Building in San Francisco was a grand building. It was forty floors high; each floor with Ambassadors from different planets and star systems and many different languages spoken; heaven for the students in xenolinguistics.

Spock's father and his stab of people were situated on the thirty-ninth floor, near the top, as the fortieth floor was used as a storage floor for the Vulcan's paperwork.

When taking the turbo-lift up, Spock shared the glass elevator with a Tellarite male, an Andorian female and another Vulcan male, who Spock recognized as one of his father's aides. After the twenty-fifth floor, the Vulcan's were alone in the lift and Spock closed his eyes for a short moment.

As the lift came to a halt, the aide held back as Spock exited first and saw how the Ambassador's son walked with confident to the office of Sarek. Knocking, Spock waited for a reply.

"_K'vath_." The firm, but kind voice of Sarek was heard through the door.

Spock stepped through and found his father behind his desk, piles of PADD's lying in front of him. There must be at least thirty PADD's to go through, and only five lay in the 'out-box'.

"Spock, I am pleased to see you." Sarek rose and indicated them to be seated in two comfortable armchairs by the panorama window, overlooking the Academy and its grounds.

"Father, you wanted to speak with me about T'sai T'Pau?" Spock folded his hands in his lap and felt apprehension for what Sarek might say.

"Computer, privacy setting and lock the door." Sarek instructed and both father and son heard the confirmation 'beep' from the computer.

Sarek did not know where to begin; he wished Amanda would be here too, helping him, supporting him. But he had to do this, for Spock's happiness.

"_Sa'fu_, I want to prepare you for the test T'Pau will perform on Miss Archer. It will be painful for you both. Her mind will be tested for compatible, to see if she truly matches your mind and to show that it is no doubt that you two are each other's _t'hy'la_."

"I know she is my match, only her human emotions has not begun to fully develop as of yet. Skye is feeling for me, but she has yet put it in words in a clear state of mind."

"And in an unclear state of mind?"

"She called me _k'diwa _this morning, before she fell asleep once more."

"Her soul recognizes you as its match subconsciously, though she does not. It was the same with me and your mother." Sarek smiled gently, a rare thing to do in front of Spock.

"I did not know that, father." Spock had known that they had been each other's _t'hy'la_, but never would he have speculated that they had been like himself and Skye.

"Not many do. Only a few of the elders do, and of course T'Pau."

"Is it why she wants to test the bond I and Skye are forming?"

"Yes, mostly. She is curious to why you and I have found our soul mates here on Earth, and why it is hard for Vulcan's to find soul mates on New Vulcan."

"And the other reason?"

"She wants to see if the bond is strong enough to outmatch the betrothal bond you and T'Pring has. If it does not stand a chance with the bond you and T'Pring has, then she will probably deem it flawed and have you mate T'Pring as it was meant from the beginning." Sarek looked sadly at his son, not wanting him to go through with the marriage with T'Pring.

"I am of age, she cannot decide my path." Spock rose and walked up to the window, slapping his palm hard to the windowpane and looking grimly out over the scenery. He felt angry, and his human part wanted to smash something, to vent. His Vulcan side begun to think of Skye more, remembering all her sweet spots, her face, her soft smile, her moans as he…

Spock took a deep breath and tried to settle down. He managed almost, but a sliver of his anger remained and wanted to get out and claim his mate, no questions asked.

"So it has begun."

"What has begun?" Spock almost snapped at his father, not looking at him directly.

"It is something we Vulcan's do not discuss, but Amanda would have wanted us to talk about it, as we do not share the same opinions of bringing up a child."

Spock just stared at Sarek, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"It is my belief that you have begun the early stages of _Pon'farr_, when it begins with full strength, which will give you approximately eight earth days to complete it."

"Or I will perish in the _Plak'tow_." Spock finished.

"Yes, the blood fever, you have read the materials. Everything that has happened these last few days must have triggered your maturity."

"I believe so, yes. Is there something else father? I wish to meditate on this before lunch."

"This was what I wanted to speak with you. Computer; disengage privacy and open doors." Sarek commanded.

The door swished open and Spock walked briskly towards it, when he was halfway through, Sarek stopped him.

"Do you have any plans for lunch? If you have the time, we could enjoy a meal together."

"I have to decline father, I have other plans."

If Spock had been more in tune with his senses, than he was now under the beginning stages of the _Pon'farr_, he would have sensed T'Pring standing close by, hiding herself behind a big plant. Her servant had told her that Skye had spent the night with Spock and left before noon, and that Spock had gone to see Ambassador Sarek. T'Pring rushed to the Ambassador Building, hoping to catch Spock, or overhear something of importance. Which she now did.

"Are you meeting with Miss Archer?" Sarek smiled gently and thought of the intimate lunches he and Amanda had in the past.

"Yes, we are meeting in my office at 1400hours; we are to discuss what T'sai T'Pau wishes of her. Among other things."

Spock nodded to his father, bid him farewell and left for his office. He needed to meditate, to try to control himself, as he did not wish to harm Skye as she arrived later.

When the turbo-lift closed and began its descent, T'Pring stepped forward with a very uncharacteristic smile on her lips. It seemed like she had a lunch-date, around 1330hours.

---

Skye had been able to avoid the more inquiring questions from Emiko. She had wanted to know who with Skye had bunkered with last night, but all she got was:

"It was a friend who let me sleep over as I could not get access to my own bed, now I'm off to get a gift to another friend."

Skye had left Emiko to guess where she had been and headed to one of the shops outside the Academy where one could purchase tools and other mechanical stuff. She had bought a small tool-kit and accompanying belt, for a person in the size of a nine-year-old human. She made the shop-keeper engrave the tools with a name; Keenser.

She felt she had to thank him for getting her help when she was attacked. She was grateful that he had been there, if he hadn't, who knows how long she had been lying there.

Walking to the most probable place to find Keenser, she headed to the engineering lab.

Upon arriving there, she found the place empty of Cadets, but there was an officer sitting by a table, tinkering with something. He was really into what he was doing, not hearing her going down a couple of stairs to where he sat.

"Holy Mother of Mary!" He shouted suddenly, throwing down a spanner on the table and clutching his hand.

"Sir! Are you alright?" She walked up to him and saw how he inspected a cut on the lower part of his palm.

"Aye, lass, I 'ad worse." Montgomery Scott looked up and recognized Skye. "Aren't ya the lass who we found 'ere all broken?"

"Yes, sir, I am. Cadet Skye Archer." She smiled and walked over to a cabinet were they had an emergency kit. She took it with her and sat down by the table. She pulled out some disinfectant and a compress.

"Hand please."

Scotty held out his injured hand to her and winced a bit when she began to clean the shallow cut.

"Archer ya say… Are you perhaps related to Admiral Archer?" Scotty met her blue eyes as she answered.

"I am a far off relative. He was my great-grandfather's nephew."

"Do ya know if the Admiral was still mad at me?" Scotty looked a bit pained and sorry.

"You mean about his dog? I think he knew you did it for progress, but he missed him and wanted to know where he went. Have you found him yet?" Skye smiled to him.

"I'm keeping an eye out for him still." Scotty answered and looked at his hand, which now had a blue band-aid covering his cut.

"Good, now keep it clean or see your Doctor about it if it starts to bother you."

"Thank ye, lass." Scotty smiled and leaned back in his chair.

He studied her as she put away the medical kit, she was not one would think of being an engineer. She seemed to be delicate, better suited for diplomacy and stuff like that. But she had the hands of a worker. No long nails, no polish, cuts and burns from different tools, hair up and away from getting stuck in engine parts and a pair of curious and determined eyes. Everything that each engineer Scotty had met so far had.

"I was searching for Keenser, have you seen him?" Skye walked back to Scotty, and he noticed the package she held in her hands.

"He's around somewhere, probably climbing stuff again." Scotty looked around in the lab. "Keenser! Where are you, you little bugger?! You have a visitor!" Scotty called out, his voice echoing somewhat.

A crash was heard and a muted thump after that. The sound of someone small jogging was heard and a moment later Keenser appeared from behind a console.

"Hi Keenser!" Skye smiled and crouched down to face him.

"Female not hurt." Keenser smiled and his black eyes glittered.

"Not anymore." Skye held out the package. "This is for you, as thank you for getting help."

Keenser looked suspiciously at the bulky package, poking it first, only taking it when Skye nodded for him to take it.

"Go on, open it."

He did so slowly; Scotty looked on with a smile and grinned as he saw what the little bugger had got.

Keenser stared in awe as he picked up the belt with the tools on. A spanner, a hammer and a small laser hung neatly on the belt; and all tools had his name on them. He looked up at Skye, then down at the tools and back at Skye. His lower lip trembled and he had tears in his eyes.

"Now you can be more helpful around here, now the tools fit you better." Skye winked and suddenly she got an armful of Keenser, he was saying thank you and hugging her as hard as he could. A few minutes later, he let go and walked away, feeling on his new tools and happiness shone from his black eyes.

"You've made 'is day now, lass." Scotty grinned and got back on with the tinkering.

"I owe him my life, if he hadn't found me…"

"But he did, and that's what counts." Scotty's voice got more distant as he immersed himself in the small box he had in front of him.

Skye peered down on the small box, it seemed like Mr. Scott tried to link up a mini-generator to a half-crushed PADD, retrieving the data on it. But if he was going to link those two cables…

POFF!

Smoke and sparks came from the small generator and Scotty jumped back in surprise, holding his other hand, as it had been stung by an electrical shock.

"Blast it all 'to tiny bits!" He yelled. "Damn piece of…"

"May I try, sir?" Skye eyed the wired and saw how she could connect them properly.

"Have a go, but I've been tryin' for a bloody hour and I…"

There was a small humming and the broken PADD screen lit up with a flicker.

"You tried to insert the negative into negative, the PADD's has different coloring than other gear, so…" Skye stopped speaking as she saw how Scotty looked at her with a strange gaze. He stared at her and then the PADD, then at her again.

"Say Cadet, have you ever started up a busted up control-panel with only a few wires and a standard laser?"

Skye's eyes shone with the prospect of trying something she never had done before, trying to solve a problem which could occur in outer space.

"I have not, sir."

Scotty walked up to a control panel, pushed a few buttons to overload it, watched it happen with a smile and gave Skye a standard laser.

"After this, you will. And call me Scotty."

---

At 1330hours, T'Pring stood outside the door of Spock's office.

She had dressed up nicely, in a shimmering silver/white Chinese-style dress, pulled her hair up in a bun on top of her head and secured it with a silver band.

She had also covered herself in a nice scent, mixed with pheromones, said to 'give the hint' to any man conscious.

Knocking on Spock's door, she heard him call enter, and she stepped in.

"Spock." She nodded respectfully to him.

"T'Pring." Spock rose from his chair. "I hope you have intended to make a short visit, I am expecting company at 1400hours."

"This will not take long, I promise." She cleared her throat. "I have meditated and I have come to a conclusion of our predicament, as I do not wish to be bonded with you."

"As I understand of T'sai T'Pau, you want to have me as your husband." Spock was curious and surprised.

"I had to keep up my appearance in front of her. I am fond of a Vulcan called Stonn, and he is fond of me. If I can be released by our bond, we can mate at his next _Pon'farr_. However, there is the issue with our bond made in childhood."

"Go on." Spock was eager to hear her out now; in that case he could be free of T'Pring, he could have Skye as his life mate.

"Our bond made in childhood may be proven too strong to be broken, if it is, then we might have to bond as mates, forever…" T'Pring turned away, facing the window.

Spock tested the logic in her claims, and found them, in his state of mind, logical.

"How can we find out if the bond is weak enough to be broken?"

T'Pring smiled a smile Spock did not see.

"If you perform a mind-meld, then we can see if the bond that links us is weak, and if it is, then we can go our separate ways, and the bond will disappear completely when you mate with your sweet human girl." She said sweetly.

"I see your logic. Please stand before me." Spock felt like he had to hurry, if their bond was weak, then he would have good news to tell Skye when she came to see him in a few moments.

T'Pring faced him and smiled gently at Spock.

"I am ready, Spock…" Her voice dripped of sweetness as Spock placed his hand on the right pressure points.

He fell into a dark space, feeling exposed, he looked down and saw himself naked. He heard a voice calling to him, and looked up to see an equally naked T'Pring moving to him.

"_Look_." She whispered and pointed to something that was similar to a viewing screen.

On the screen, Spock saw himself with T'Pring; they were intimate and going through the mating ritual, both enjoying each other immensely.

He felt how his blood began to boil, slowly at first, but as he saw more of himself and T'Pring, his blood boiled hotter and hotter.

Letting go of T'Pring's mind, Spock saw how she had loosened her dress some, showing her creamy skin, from her long neck to her navel, her breasts were covered, but it added to the erotic image.

"Mine!" Spock growled and pulled T'Pring close to his chest, kissing her roughly.

---

Skye was on her way to Spock's office now. She had been in the engineering lab for over two hours now with Scotty. He was a great mechanic and fun to listen to with all his stories.

She liked him a lot.

He had dropped a comment of her being as curious like he was, and with a gift to find mechanical problems and fix them. When she had said that she was up for an evaluation of her grades, he said he would speak to Admiral Pike and see if he could have a saying about 'them grades'.

She felt like nothing would put her down now. She had Spock, her dream-man, on her way to fulfill her promise to her mother and maybe she got to get onboard the Enterprise!

Oh happy day!

And now she would lunch with Spock and just be with him for a while.

As she walked down the hall to Spock's office, she saw that the door was wide open, odd; maybe he was having a visitor. She walked with silent steps and peeked inside.

What she saw made her heart fall to pieces.

Spock was kissing another woman.

A Vulcan woman.

A gorgeous Vulcan woman.

Skye covered her mouth with her hand to try and stop the sob, but failed.

Both Spock and T'Pring let go of each other and faced the spectator.

T'Pring smiled and watched how the fragile human's heart shattered. Perfect.

Spock felt in his blurred mind how the woman's eyes had a great impact on him. Far beneath the blood fever, Spock heard a logical voice call out to stop this madness, to throw away T'Pring, but the voice could not do anything.

Skye felt how tears fell down from her eyes, she could not be here anymore, she was not for him.

Skye fled.

Spock felt his heart breaking.

---

**Dun dun dun….**

**So… what do you think? Good? Bad?**

**Give me reviews, and I'll give you a new chapter. :P**

**Thanks again to 'smithsbabe65' for giving me a plot bunny ;)**

**lunatic.**

---

Translations.

_T'hy'la _- friend-lover-lifelong companion, blood brother/sister; soul mate; soul-brother/sister

_T'sai _- lady

_Ah _– yes

_K'vath –_ enter

Sa'fu - son

_K'diwa _– beloved - shortened form of address for beings who are each other's k'hat'n'dlawa; equated to the Terran term "beloved"

_K'hat'n'dlawa _- half of each other's heart & soul - one who is 'half of my heart and soul in its deepest sense; became unfashionable after Reformation because of its emotional connotation

_Pon'farr_ – mating time - Mating time, the entirety of the Vulcan mating phenomena

_Plak'tow_ – blood fever - the final part of pon'farr whereby the victim is rendered incapacitated and the only thought is to mate


	10. Crushed & Challenge

**All rights to those who own Star Trek. I wish I was one of them.**

**All original characters belong to me.**

Thanks again 'smithsbabe65' for help on this chapter =D

15 reviews on the last one, can you beat that?

Enjoy!

---

Chapter 10 – Crushed & Challenge

---

_Saturday_ had been bad; crying her eyes out all night, waking up with big red eyes and a puffy face.

_Sunday_ was a bit better; eating a whole pint of chocolate fudge ice cream and listening to Emiko rant about how evil men were, especially the one who had hurt Skye. Emiko did not know that it was Commander Spock she was talking about, just a guy who had played with Skye's feelings.

_Monday_ was working; she concentrated on classes and tried to push out the feelings she felt from their bond. It worked until after classes, when she got back to her dorm-room, she began to cry again and saw that she had three messages from Spock. She deleted them instantly without looking at them.

A part of her wanted to see him, to have him hold her close and say that it was the woman who had initiated the kiss, and that she was of no significance. But as they had been holding each other so close, they must have been more than friends.

_Tuesday_ felt fine; she dug herself a big hole filled with homework, repairing stuff in the lab, starting on essays that weren't due until the end of term and alienated herself from public areas. The bond had recessed to the back of her mind, Spock's feelings a dull ache on her heart now. The less she thought of it, the better.

Skye figured that this was what he was going to tell her, that he was seeing this Vulcan woman and that she had no place in his life anymore. After all, it would be only logical to try and re-populate New Vulcan with more Vulcans, as they were so few now.

Yeah, that must be it.

---

Spock had not been better off. As soon as he had heard the sound of Skye's steps cease, he turned to T'Pring and glared at her, holding her in a tight grip.

"What have you done!?" The primal part in Spock had begun to leak out through its bonds and it was pissed. Furious at the Vulcan female, who had ripped out the passion for Skye and replaced it with passion for her, just to make him enter the first stage of _Plak-tow._

"I have done what was meant to be." T'Pring hissed and fought against the firm hold Spock had on her upper arms.

"No!" Spock cried out and threw her away into a wall.

T'Pring felt how strong Spock truly was and looked down on her arms; it would be bruises there in a while. She met his eyes and saw how the primitive part took over more and more. He had begun to breathe heavily, his hands fisted and he wanted his mate.

"You… are… not… my… mate!" He growled out and took threatening steps towards her.

T'Pring backed away and was scared of him.

"I will be; we share a bond."

"No. It is not a true one."

"It will be." She said determinedly, though her voice was shaking.

"OUT!" Spock screamed and took her arm and threw her out, closing and locking the door behind her.

Clutching his head, Spock tried to find his mate. But all he got was sadness, devastation and a cold feeling. She refused to let him in, when all he wanted was to hold her, to feel her passion and care for him. She was the only one who could calm him, make him sane again.

He sank down on his knees, feeling lonely and madness spreading throughout his body. He would die in eight days rather than to marry T'Pring.

The only one he wanted was out of reach now; he had failed her again, pushing her away.

It felt hopeless.

---

Sarek rushed to his son's quarters, the urgent message was no joke. Spock was really troubled, and it all had to do with T'Pring.

Arriving to the building, Sarek made short work of the two flights of stairs and knocked on the door to Spock's room.

"Enter." Spock's voice was harsh and guttural when speaking.

When Sarek entered, he found Spock sitting on the floor, meditating in front of a single candle.

"Spock."

"I have been meditating for three days now, father. I am on the brink of entering _Plak'tow_, but as it was prematurely triggered, it can be held back."

"Prematurely triggered?" Sarek was a t a loss at this information. Who could have done such a thing?

"Yes, T'Pring entered my office three days ago, telling me she wanted to test our bond's strength, and if it was weak enough, then we would not have to be married. Since she wished to get married with another Vulcan named Stonn. But as I began the mind-meld with her, she showed me memory-images of her creation, of us two going through the intimate part of the ritual."

Sarek was shocked to hear this, so shocked that he sat down in a chair heavily. How could a fellow Vulcan do such a thing?

"But if you have controlled the reaction so far, would it not be easier to have your _t'hy'la_ here? She would make your senses return to normal."

Spock looked pained as he met Sarek's eyes.

"T'Pring made it certain that Skye witnessed how we kissed. She fled from my office and I have sent her messages, but I believe that she has not even opened them."

"The human female is not logical when it comes to these things. I went through this with your mother. It took me two weeks to get in touch with her, after she had witnessed the same thing." Sarek shook his head at the memory.

"I do not have two weeks!" Spock growled and fisted his hands.

"No, Lady T'Pau has arranged the ceremony to be held in three days." Sarek said sadly.

Spock hung his head.

"I want to see Skye, but she does not want to see me."

Sarek laid his hand on Spock's shoulder hand squeezed gently. How could this turn out right once more?

---

_Wednesday _was working really well. She had not thought of Spock at all, at least not until she got a message on her PADD that Vulcan History had been cancelled until further notice. Skye wondered what had happened. But she pushed those thoughts away, she would not think of him.

Later in the afternoon, Skye was in the engineering lab, repairing an old-fashioned engine from the early 22nd century, another experiment she had gotten from Scotty. It was fun to see if she could get it back online, using as little of the modern things she had to her disposal and just use old tools. The engine was really dirty, as it had been found in a garbage pile somewhere. So she had black smudges over her cheeks, her uniform was not clean anymore, but it was fun.

"Cadet Archer?" A firm voice asked from afar. Skye looked up and saw a Vulcan male in fine clothes standing among the technical stuff, he looked out of place.

"Yes?" Skye rose to her feet and brushed off some debris, which only made her outfit even dirtier.

"My name is Sarek." He began and Skye's eyes widened.

"Oh, Ambassador, I did not recognize you. My apologies." Skye bowed to him and wondered why he was here. Sure, he had some dealings with Spock, but what business had he with her?

Sarek held up his hand.

"It is no need for apologies. I have come here for a personal matter." Sarek looked around. "Is there a place where we could talk and not be disturbed?"

"There is an office in the back." She suggested and when Sarek nodded she led the way.

When they both had entered, Sarek asked for privacy and he sat down in one of the chairs.

"I am Spock's father." He began and saw the realization hit her.

"I am not speaking with him." Skye said and looked down on the floor, hoping she had no more tears.

"Yes, I am aware of that. When I spoke to him yesterday, he told me that you ran away from him, seeing him in an awkward position?"

"If you call it awkward to have ones tongue shoved down a woman's throat, so yeah, I saw him in a tongue-tied position." Skye frowned and sat down heavily in a chair.

Sarek saw that she was angry and upset, maybe it would work to their advantage.

"The woman you saw in my son's office, is named T'Pring, she is Spock's childhood fiancée."

Skye was shocked, Spock was already in a relationship, and yet he had been with her, calling her his soul-mate? Unable to stop the tears, Skye felt them fall over her cheeks and drip down in her lap.

"How could he?! Telling me all those things and then he was with her all the time!" Skye met Sarek's eyes, feeling angrier than before.

"Yes, he was intended to 'marry' her; however, it was decided before Spock even knew of you, when they were children. But as you have entered Spock's life, everything changes."

"Changes how!?" Skye was frustrated; Vulcans spoke in riddles half the time.

"You are his life-mate, the other half of his soul, which means that your bond should be stronger than the one binding T'Pring and Spock together."

"But she was… they were…" Skye was so confused. "I have no idea how your rituals work." She looked at him, desperately for him to explain and letting her understand at least some of the Vulcan culture.

"That is because we are a very private people. My wife thought so too, but I explained it to her, as much I could."

"Spock's mother? She is human, right?"

"Yes, thought the accurate verb-form is 'was'. She was lost to us on Vulcan, three years ago." Sarek closed his eyes and thought of his dear Amanda.

"I am sorry, Ambassador." Skye said, thinking it must have been hard on Spock as well.

"Please, call me Sarek, and thank you for your condolences." His eyes smiled at her. She reminded him of Amanda, her emotions showing so greatly on her face and in her eyes.

"So, Sarek. Where is Spock, he should be the one seeking me out, explaining all this to me."

"He is confined to his quarters at this moment."

Skye sat up in her chair.

"Confined? Why?"

"He is in the early stages of something we call _Plak'tow_, blood fever. T'Pring must have triggered this with her schemes." Sarek was annoyed on the child, who thought she could get whatever she wished for.

"_Plak'tow? Pon'farr_?" Skye had never heard those words before.

"Yes, it is a step in the Vulcan life, where the male looses all his logic and feels the urge to mate. This happens every seventh year, it begins around the age of thirty and goes on for the rest of the Vulcan's life."

"So you are saying that this tart had started Spock's mating process and if he doesn't mate he'll what? Not be able to have children at all?" Skye wanted to kick that Vulcan bitch so hard.

"Much worse. He will be consumed of the blood fever and die." Sarek said solemnly.

Skye just stared at Sarek.

"Is that a physiological possibility?"

"For us Vulcans, yes."

Skye covered her face with her hands and sighed deeply. She was sure she felt deeply for Spock, he felt passion for her, which she knew. He called her his soul-mate, he embraced that logical knowledge, but something held her back.

"The mind-meld T'Pring did with Spock, made him prematurely enter this stage of life, but it was also wrong of her, as a Vulcan has more honor than that. She deceived him to believe that they would see how strong their bond was, and if it was weak enough, T'Pring wanted to go another path, marrying another Vulcan, and not Spock. But she made his mind react to a series of intimate images of him and her together."

"So you're saying she tricked him? And he shows the signs of being in the _Plak'tow_? And now she wants them to mate?" Skye felt angry, upset and devastated for Spock's sake.

"Yes, that is true."

"What can I do?" She whispered. "I am human, with illogical emotions ruling my life."

"You are capable of using those feelings to your advantage." Sarek rose and walked to Skye. "T'Pau has arranged for a mating ceremony to be held in the nearby desert, as we do not have the time to go to New Vulcan. You are to be present there, with me."

"What am I going to do? Crash the wedding?" She laughed quietly.

"Precisely." Sarek leaned forward in his chair. "T'Pring has claimed Spock, but she has hastened the process in a wrong way, which enables you to stop the ritual before Spock and she is mated, you can challenge T'Pring and fight for the right to mate Spock."

"Fight? As in hand-to-hand combat?" Skye had trained in close range combat, as it was obligatory training for every Cadet.

"Not exactly. You will be fighting with a ceremonial _lirpa_, a double-edged metal staff. One end is shaped like a club and the other has a very sharp fan-shaped blade." Sarek explained.

"And the winner has to have the other one yield?"

"No, the victor is the one who slays the other." Sarek said gravely.

Skye stared at Sarek, if she lost, she would not only loose Spock; she would lose her life too. But if she didn't fight, she would lose Spock and never see him again.

"I'll do it."

---

It was dark in his room, only a single candle was lit; standing on a small table on the floor, Spock was sitting on the floor, trying to meditate, to get control of the blood fever. All the remedies he had taken, all hours of meditation, everything began to escalate now. Soon the real fever would break out.

Five days had passed since T'Pring had started his premature _Pon'farr_. Agonizing days of solitude, madness and yearning after Skye, for her to be with him, to complete him.

The computer announced his father standing outside with a guest.

"Enter." Spock growled without rising or opening his eyes.

Sarek entered the darkened room, accompanied by Admiral Pike. Sarek had learned that Admiral Pike knew of the connection between Skye and Spock, and therefore deemed it safe to show him the state of his son, so the Admiral could relay the severity of this matter to the Academy board.

"Son, I have brought Admiral Pike with me, he wishes for you to tell him of your problems." Sarek stepped aside and Pike moved forward in his chair.

"Spock. I have arranged the location of the ritual with Lady T'Pau. I must ask you; will Cadet Archer be present?"

Spock opened his eyes and turned in a flash towards the Admiral.

"No, not to my knowledge. As the woman who started this process has schemed so that my own soul-mate will hate me, and never wish to see me again." His eyes were dark with anger and loss of control.

Pike had never seen Spock like this. The composed man he knew of were gone and replaced by a total stranger.

"I am sorry for you Spock."

"Sorry is not enough, not when I have to mate that… thing." Spock snapped and turned away.

With a sad heart, Pike rolled out. Sarek followed him closely, the door to Spock's quarters closing behind them.

"If I may, Admiral, could you grant Cadet Archer a leave of absence for approximately four days?"

Pike stopped and looked up at the Vulcan.

"Didn't Spock say that she would not be present at this ritual?"

"Not that he is aware of, yes. She is to accompany me to the ritual."

Pike could have sworn he saw the Vulcan grin.

"What are you scheming Ambassador?" Pike grinned slightly.

"I am only assuring me of my son's future." Sarek responded.

---

Doctor Leonard 'Bones' McCoy rushed through corridors and out on the grounds of the Academy. He had just been with Jim and Ambassador Sarek in Spock's quarters, getting an explanation to Spock's absence the last week.

Spock had asked them both to be present at the ceremony of his marriage. Both McCoy and Kirk had dropped their jaws to the floor. Spock getting married? At first they thought it was a joke, but as Sarek explained to them, they understood the severity of this matter.

When Kirk had left to arrange the absence of both him and McCoy, the latter stayed behind under the pretense of asking Ambassador Sarek of the medical aspects of the _Pon'farr_.

"Ambassador, what about Cadet Archer?" McCoy asked when they got some privacy.

"You know of her, how?"

"When I tended to her, as we found her in the engineering lab, Spock was affectionate to her, and I suspect they are compatible."

"You are assuming correctly, she is his soul-mate, as he is hers."

"If they are, why is he marrying this T'Pring?"

Sarek sighed and told the doctor of the events and what the plan was, now that he was invited as a friend to attend the ritual. He also told him of Skye's appearance and what she intended to do.

"It's madness, she will be killed." McCoy shook his head and stared at Sarek.

"She loves him, doctor." Was Sarek's simple reply.

Now McCoy was heading for Cadet Archer's room, hoping to catch her there and talk her out of the whole thing.

Taking the stairs inside the dorm complex, he took two steps at a time, arriving at her door. Knocking rather hard on the door, he was met by Cadet Archer, dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, hair wrapped in a towel.

"Doctor McCoy? What can I…?" Skye began, confused to why he was here.

"Are you alone, I wish to speak with you?" He said hurriedly.

"Yeah, come in." Skye stepped aside and let him pass. "Have a seat?" She pointed to a chair in the corner, in which he sat down in.

"It's suicide to go against a Vulcan." He started.

"You know about it?" Skye was surprised.

"Yes, Spock asked me and Captain Kirk to attend the 'wedding', as his closest friends. And as he told us that he would be hitched to another Vulcan, I wondered if you two had broken it up, so I asked his father, the Ambassador, if you are out of the picture, and he informs me that you are about to commit suicide whilst fighting a Vulcan female, who is ten times stronger than you."

Skye sighed and met McCoy's stare.

"I know I might die, but I hope the tart will come to her senses and give up her claim to Spock, as she is the one who has caused all this."

"Of what Sarek told me, I doubt it." He too sighed and looked at her.

"I must try at least. I don't think I can be without him."

McCoy nodded.

"I'll be there to patch you up when you've won."

"Thank you, it means a lot to me." Skye smiled and rose. "I'm off to learn how to use the 'war-club'; Sarek would have one of his assistants teach me the basics."

"That's smart of him, though I have a hunch that you will be getting your ass kicked."

"Yep, I will."

---

T'Pring was at the location for the ceremony, getting dressed in her private quarters. She was smiling to herself as she put on her shoes and went to sit down by the mirror, letting a hand-maiden fix her hair.

A firm knocking on the door, and the announcement of Lady T'Pau, made the maiden bow and T'Pring rise from her seat and bow.

"I am only here to tell you that Spock has arrived, and that the ceremony will begin in three hours." T'Pau glared at the young Vulcan.

"Thank you my lady." She bowed.

"And heed this; if you have had anything to do with his early pon'farr, then you will face the consequences like a true Vulcan."

"As you wish, my lady."

When T'Pau had left, T'Pring knew that she had her life as Spock's wife secured, as there was no one who would stop their joining.

---

Skye was pacing in her given room. Earlier a maiden had helped her dress up and arranged her hair prettily. Now Skye was left with her thoughts.

She felt like an intruder to the rituals, sure, Sarek had told her that if she really wanted Spock, to really have him in her life, she should be here for him, helping him out of this. And so she would, but she had never thought that she had to fight against a woman to get him, much less to fight in a combat to the death.

When they had traveled here, to the desert, where there were rocks and canyons, in which they would be undisturbed, Sarek had spoken to her about Amanda and their life; their struggles on Vulcan and their understanding of each other. Skye had been touched by his stories of his wife and amused of the stories of little Spock, she missed him more now.

Sarek felt like a father to her, gentle and concerned, pushing her in the right direction. He had told her and showed her, through a mind-meld, of what to expect in general in the ritual. Skye would be standing behind him, hidden, but yet there, to come forward when T'Pring made her claim to Spock.

It all sounded a bit barbaric, but it was a remaining of the Vulcan times, before the logical practice. It was how it was done, and it shall so continue.

Her stomach felt twisted and turned, she felt insecure of what she was doing here, in the desert, probably facing her death. She had written messages, for her mother, Emiko and one for Spock. She had placed them in Sarek's care, and if she did survive, he would give them back, otherwise, he would give them to her friends and family.

Passing by the six foot floor-mirror, she stopped and looked at herself. A soft forest-green dress covered her. It was long; to her ankles and flowed nicely when she walked. Her neckline was v-shaped and dropped to between her breasts. The edges of the neckline were silver with tiny patterns, and below her breasts; a four-inch strip of supple golden fabric; also with silver-lining, went all the way around.

The dress was made in two parts, the upper layer ended on her left side by her hip and the right side ended by her right knee. The sleeves fell freely around her arms, ending before her elbows, but showing her arms all the way, a slit up to the shoulders.

Her hair had been secured in the back, but it fell down over her shoulders in soft curls. Around her head sat a crown of golden leaves, prettily arranged.

On her feet sat flat sandals, which were tied up to under her knees, like the old time gladiators used to have. If she were to fight, she'd have something she could run around in safely.

A soft knock on the door got her back to reality. Sarek stepped in, with a hand-maiden with him, holding a dark-green ceremonial robe with hood.

"It is time child." He said and took the robe from the maiden, and laid it over Skye's shoulders. He buttoned it around her neck and by her chest and by her hips.

"I know."

"Do you remember where you are to step in?"

"I do." Skye sighed and felt nervous.

"Stay behind me all the time, we are to follow Spock and his two friends out to the grounds.

"Spock?" Skye felt how her eyes watered when she thought of how stupid she had been, ignoring him, leaving him to fight this alone.

"Yes, so please remember where we are, and do not show yourself until it is time."

"I won't, promise." She smiled to him.

"Very well." Sarek raised the hood over her head and tucked in her hair so it wouldn't fall out.

Nodding to her, he walked first and she followed with a slightly bent head, so the guards wouldn't take a second look at her.

Coming down from a set of stairs, Skye spotted McCoy and Captain Kirk, and in front of them was Spock! Oh, she wanted to rush to him, hold him and telling him how sorry she was, but she couldn't not if she would want him for a lifetime.

---

Spock felt his mind wander, forming an image of Skye when she was asleep in his bed that morning. She was so beautiful and all his. But not anymore.

Suddenly he felt her, within his mind again. She was worried for him and for her, but why she worried for her own safety he couldn't say and when he tried to get a hold of her, he was pulled out from his mind by the sound of the ceremonial gong-gong.

It was time.

---

T'Pring walked into the area that would serve as the ritual grounds. They were located among the mountains bordering to the Mojave Desert in the south east. The temperature reminded them of Vulcan.

The place that had been chosen was surrounded by high, un-climbable, walls and the floor was soft desert sand.

Standing by one side of the almost circular site, she saw how Spock and his friends and family came to stand on the other side. Soon was he hers.

"T'Pring and Spock, come forward." T'Pau's voice was heard above all.

Both parties responded and met in the middle, facing each other. T'Pring was smiling on the inside; however, Spock was hoping she would come to her senses. All he had on his mind now was Skye.

"Spock, son of Sarek, son of Skon, son of Solkar, you have a _Kah-ka_ with T'Pring, daughter of Skeler, son of Sakel, son of Sel'ler."

T'Pring nodded and bowed to T'Pau, Spock did the same, although one could see how hesitant he was.

Earlier this morning had the premature blood fever begun to ebb out, and be slowly replaced with the real one. If he did not get it under control soon, he would mate with T'Pring, just so the madness would end.

"Let the _kal'i'farr_ commence!" T'Pau sat down in her overly decorated chair and looked around in the crowd. Then she asked:

"K_oon-ut-kal-if-fee!?"_ Asking if anyone opposed to this marriage.

Silence was heard throughout the grounds, no one seemed to end this marriage.

"_Kal-if-fee_!" Rang a voice out from Spock's side of the ceremony grounds.

"Who dares to challenge this union?!" T'Pring looked borderline to furious at Spock's side, seeing how a robe dressed person stepped forward from behind Sarek.

"I do. I challenge you, T'Pring, daughter of Skeler, son of Sakel, son of Sel'ler, to step back or fight me for the right to bond with Spock, son of Sarek, son of Skon, son of Solkar."

Slender, but tough hands, hardened by years of work in mechanics, pushed down the hood of the robe, then letting the robe fall down to the ground, revealing herself for everyone.

Staring T'Pring in the eyes, Skye never let her eyes falter, knowing she would see it as weakness.

"The human child?! Lady T'Pau, she cannot even be here, she was not invited." T'Pring looked to T'Pau who sat in her chair, considering these events.

"Do you know what you have started, child?" T'Pau stared at Skye, who met the elders' eyes.

"Yes, T'sai. I know." Skye turned to look longingly at Spock, who seemed to be lost in a haze.

Spock had heard her voice calling out for a challenge. He wanted to yell at her to leave, to not do this, but once a challenge was stated, it was irreversible.

Stumbling a few steps, Spock turned to Skye, taking slow measured strides to her, ending up directly in front of her.

"_T'hy'la…_" He whispered; his voice hoarse and filled with primitive emotions.

"_Ah, k'diwa._" She lifted her hand, ignoring all rules it might break, but more concerned on how provoked T'Pring would be, which might give her an advantage. Skye put her index and middle fingers together, holding them up in between Spock and her, waiting for his response.

T'Pring gasped as she saw what the human did, her closely guarded emotions threatening to break out. It was the intimate display of affections, the _ozh'esta_, which only bond-mates or soul-mates used. Actually hoping that Spock would not reproduce the gesture, T'Pring nearly screamed when she saw how his hand slowly got closer to Skye's.

Spock met Skye's blue eyes as his shaking hand moved to hers. He felt happy, and he saw the love in her eyes. And when their fingers met, an almost euphoric feeling spread through his body, and he felt how the madness receded and he begun to think more clearly than before.

"Skye, don't do this…" He whispered as their fingers caressed each other's.

"I want to claim you Spock. And for everyone to accept me, I must do it this way. Don't worry; I will kick her ass for what she did to you."

"You know?" Spock stepped closer, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Your father told me what that tart did. She will get hers, I promise." Skye took hold of his hand and kissed his fingers. This made the Vulcan's in the area gasp of indecency, but the couple did not care.

Skye turned to T'Pring, standing in front of Spock.

"Do you accept my challenge?"

"I do, human child. Spock is mine." T'Pring hissed.

"You two shall fight to the death." T'Pau's voice echoed in the area.

---

**WOW! 5000 words in this chapter! The longest so far =D**

**So, what do you think? Evil cliffhanger again *muhahahaa* Or maybe not, you know what the next chapter will be about.**

**Big thanks to 'smithsbabe65' for more additional help to this chapter. Much appreciated babe!**

**And if you beat the 15 reviews I got on the last chapter, I'll give you cookies and kisses =D**

**lunatic.**

**ps. in a while I will put up some links on my profile to some images and stuff, so check back later ds.  
**

Translations.

_T'hy'la _- friend-lover-lifelong companion, blood brother/sister; soul mate; soul-brother/sister

_T'sai _- lady

_Ah _– yes

_K'diwa _– beloved - shortened form of address for beings who are each other's k'hat'n'dlawa; equated to the Terran term "beloved"

_K'hat'n'dlawa _- half of each other's heart & soul - one who is 'half of my heart and soul in its deepest sense; became unfashionable after Reformation because of its emotional connotation

_Pon'farr_ – mating time - Mating time, the entirety of the Vulcan mating phenomena

_Plak'tow_ – blood fever - the final part of pon'farr whereby the victim is rendered incapacitated and the only thought is to mate

_Lirpa_ - a traditional Vulcan melee weapon, consisting of a metal staff with a fan-shaped blade on one end and a club on the other

_kal'i'farr_ - marriage - the legal union of a man and woman as husband and wife; the state of being married; wedlock

_Koon-ut-kal-if-fee_ - marriage challenge - place of - place of marriage or challenge (VLI) (anc.)

_Kal-if-fee_ - which literally translates as "challenge", is a Vulcan "passion fight" to the death


	11. FIGHT!

**All rights to those who own Star Trek. I wish I was one of them.**

**All original characters belong to me.**

Okay! I have now 90 reviews in total! Who'll be no. 100??

The 100th reviewer will be asked to leave three suggestions/wishes of what they want to happen in the coming chapters. Not just the next one, but all future chapters ;) And I might consider them :P

Who will it be?

And my suggestion for this chapter is to have the picture of Skye's ceremonial dress up in another window when you read this, as you will understand how she is dressed better :P (just a suggestion) you'll find the link to the picture on my profile.

Enjoy!

---

Chapter 11 – FIGHT!

---

A Vulcan female was about five times stronger than a human female. They could handle the _lirpa_ with ease, swinging it hard and with precision.

Skye had only used the _lirpa_ for a few days, and she was several decades from being even close to a master. She had to make her opponent weak somehow, make her do mistakes. Rile her up real bad, and make her lose control.

"I will kill you, human child; you will not survive five minutes with me." T'Pring glared at Skye, sneering at her.

"We'll see about that." Skye bowed slightly to T'Pring, a show of respect, and turned back to Spock's side of the grounds, as T'Pau had let them have ten minutes to remove jewelry and arrange their clothes for the fight. But also, to bid their friends farewell.

Skye walked up to Sarek and the handmaiden standing beside him. Lifting her hands up, Skye removed her small ear-rings, the golden leaves in her hair, the necklace and her bracelet. The handmaiden put them all in a velvet pouch and tied it to her sash.

Captain Kirk had been very surprised when he had seen a Cadet stand up and claim Spock. He had most definitely missed some info.

"Cadet, you do realize that Vulcan females are stronger than human males?"

"I have read my biology, sir." Skye hurriedly pulled out five or so, hair-pins from her hair, letting her pretty hair-do fall down completely. Taking a ribbon from the handmaiden, she lifted her hands to secure her hair, but was stopped by warm, slightly shaking, hands. They took the ribbon from her and began to gather her hair to a high pony-tail.

Spock felt it was his duty to see to that her vision would not be obstructed, as it could possibly be her down-fall.

"_Shaya tonat, Spock._" She smiled and leaned back in his embrace when he was done. He nuzzled her neck, kissing her lightly there.

"Cadet, are you really going to fight in that dress?" McCoy pointed at the ankle long dress of flowing material, the fabric clinging slightly to her legs already, due to the warmth in the desert.

"Yes." Skye smiled and moved from Spock, and the handmaiden came up to her, standing behind her and reaching up under the top layer of the dress, just under her sash. Pulling on a few ribbons, and Skye doing the same in the front, the lower part fell down to the ground. Stepping out of the, now, skirt, Skye reached up to her shoulders and pulled off the sleeves of the dress, leaving her in a long tunic of sorts. Reaching up under her tunic, she pulled down the legs of a pair of darker green shorts, reaching to mid-thigh.

Spock saw how his beloved transformed in to a female warrior, from being all feminine in her long dress; she was now having an outfit for fighting easily in. Looking her over, he saw how her strong but slender frame attracted the looks of both human and Vulcan males. Especially Kirk eyed her appreciatively. Putting a hand on Jim's shoulder, Spock took a firm grip, averting his friends' eyes from his mate.

"Spock, oww, let me go." Kirk twisted, trying to get away from Spock's strong grip and looked up at his friend, seeing the eyes of the Vulcan being dark like the time he had almost killed Kirk on the bridge after Nero had destroyed Vulcan.

"Captain, I suggest you avert your eyes from Miss Archer's frame, as Spock seemingly does not like you eyeing her like a piece of meat." Sarek had moved forward and ready to help the Captain, if Spock decided to do something drastic.

"Spock…" Skye laid her hand on his lower arm, squeezing lightly. "If you kill him, you have to kill the entire male population here, with the exception of your father. They all are looking at me." She smiled gently, she liked this possessive part of Spock, it made her sure of that he wanted her and protected her from everything.

Spock released Jim's shoulder and turned away from his friend.

"I am sorry Jim." He said lowly.

"Don't worry about it, I'll have a bruise to show, but if I had Cadet Archer, I would kill for her too." Kirk winked at Skye, who shook her head and let Spock pull her into a final embrace.

"If I die, Spock…" Skye began, but was stopped by his lips on hers, kissing her fiercely, deeply and with all the passion he could muster.

'_You are strong, she is emotionally weak. If she loses control she might do mistakes.'_ Spock's voice floated in her mind and giving her support and love.

'_I love you…'_ She whispered to his mind and ended their kiss as the gong-gong sounded.

Skye released him and walked to the center of the circle and faced with a Vulcan female, who seemed to be on the brink of blowing up.

---

T'Pring had, while being re-dressed by her maidens, stared over at Spock's side, seeing everything. The human child appeared to be fit and flexible, but she would judge that in a moment. She found herself to experience jealousy when Spock tied up the child's hair and held her close.

She pushed those emotions away. Time to crush her, to make her feel pain and when she killed her, then Spock must see her as a strong and worthy female to mate with. And his and the child's potential bond would be no more.

Walking to the center of the ceremonial circle, she faced the opponent and saw the determination in her eyes; she would not go down easily.

"Bring the weapons." Commanded T'Pau.

Guards stepped forward, carrying the _lirpa_'s beneath a fabric made of purple satin. They pulled off the fabric and kneeled before handing the weapons to the two women.

Skye felt that this weapon was slightly heavier than the one she had trained with. It would have to do, she could not show herself weak, not now, not when she had come this far.

"_Fal'i'kal_!"

That was the start signal.

T'Pring lifted the lirpa and charged at Skye. Grabbing it with two hands, T'Pring swung the sharp end at Skye, and Skye blocked with the shaft of her lirpa, pushing T'Pring's weapon away, nicking the Vulcan on her upper arm. Green blood showed, and Skye smirked.

Now charging the Vulcan, Skye swept out with her weapon, forcing T'Pring to block and Skye got an opening, using her blunt end to hit T'Pring in the stomach, which caused her to step backwards, but not fall on the ground.

"You can't do better, human?" T'Pring smiled and reached out with her lirpa, swinging it so hard and hitting Skye on her thigh with the blunt end.

Skye gasped when she felt the weapon hit her, she almost fell down, but took a deep breath and tried to focus, and push away the pain. Using the lirpa as a pole, Skye swiftly moved forward and used the lirpa to push away from the ground, using her feet as a weapon, hitting T'Pring square in the stomach, this time the Vulcan fell down.

"That was better." Skye smirked and swishing the weapon in front of her, forcing T'Pring to crawl backwards and try to get away before her head was sliced off.

Getting back on her feet; T'Pring pushed Skye away, and their fight continued.

---

Forty-five minutes later, both females were still at it, fighting each other off, almost getting upper hand, but somehow the other found an opening and put the attack at bay. They were both covered in cuts and bruises, green and red blood all over their clothes.

Skye had two wounds that were bigger than the others; one bloodied cut on her temple, which the blunt end of T'Pring's lirpa had caused and the other was on the upper part of her stomach, under her left chest; an outburst from T'Pring, who tried to cut her heart out.

T'Pring had a long cut on her upper right thigh and a large bruise on her lower back, repayments for the wounds she had caused Skye.

From different worlds, they were used to fight in their own ways.

T'Pring fought with the different kata's of the lirpa, as she had trained for the knowledge, to find a master's inner peace. She fought with grace and logic, not one single step out of line. She aimed for perfection.

Skye, on the other hand, fought with different strategies, as she was trained in hand to hand combat, she knew that all opponents fought differently, and responded differently on the variety of attacks she could use.

For once, Skye thought like a Vulcan, using logic in her fight and not charging head on. She used all the different techniques she ever had seen, keeping T'Pring busy figuring out what her next move should be, as there was no pattern, no logic in her movements, it was hard to predict which attack she would use.

As T'Pring found it difficult to see the logic, Skye saw the logic within T'Pring's movements, and saw that there was one or two moves that occurred more than others. This made her ready to strike hard.

T'Pring was confused of how the human fought without logic. No grace, no sense and not a focused mind. It was like she made up her moves as she went. No strategy at all, the win and Spock was hers.

Lifting her lirpa to execute a swing, T'Pring found herself face to face with the human, as she had somehow gotten closer in a blink of an eye.

But Skye had only used the opportunity presented to her. As T'Pring lifted the lirpa, she moved her eyes for a brief moment to the tip of her weapon, seeing it aligning perfectly. That gave Skye a chance to move.

Knocking the lirpa from T'Pring's hands, Skye used the blunt end to push her in the stomach, causing her to fall down on the ground. As T'Pring reached her hand out to get her lirpa, Skye swiftly brought her lirpa's blunt end down hard and it connected with T'Pring's hand.

The sound of the bones in her hand being crushed was sickening.

T'Pring screamed out the pain.

Skye did not want to kill her, but if she must win, she had to.

Raising her lirpa slowly, she put the sharp end against T'Pring's neck and pressed lightly.

"You are unable to defend yourself. Do you yield, or will you face death, never to have found your _t'hy'la_?" Skye's voice was cold, but still compassionate.

"You show me mercy?" T'Pring was confused, she did not know how to respond, she wanted Spock, but the pain in her crushed hand made it hard to focus, to think logically.

"If you yield and break the bond, never to meld with Spock again, I will show you mercy, an act that is highly illogical in this ritual, but logical in the eyes of us humans."

"I do not have a longing to die, not now…" T'Pring whispered.

"Good." Skye dropped the lirpa and looked up to T'Pau. "She yields, I show her compassion and she will not end her life early."

"An illogical emotion, but you humans are. T'Pring will honor this and not claim Spock again."

Skye bowed to T'Pau who nodded and let the gong-gong sound, to signal the end of the challenge.

Turning to Spock, Skye looked at him for the first time since the fight had begun. He stood there, with his normal cold expression, but his eyes told her how worried he was.

Spock had flinched every time Skye got a cut or bruise, wanting to take her pain away, to take her away from there. She should not have to go through with this, it was not her fight. But at the same time, he was proud of her, holding her own ground, seeing her face danger dead on.

Now he wanted to care for her, to make sure she was alright and to lock her away from anything that could potentially harm her.

Skye felt how tired she was, she just wanted to take a long bath, relax and sleep until she was tired no more. Letting her exhaustion take over her body and mind slowly, she walked towards Spock who had a smile in his eyes.

McCoy stood next to Captain Kirk, both men having a relieved smile on their faces, and they were astonished that a Cadet had stood her ground against a strong Vulcan female.

Sarek had a smile too, on his lips. Skye saw that he was proud of her and that he could not be happier.

All of a sudden, as though a cold wind had swept through the area, all four men saw something behind Skye and they had fear in their eyes. Shouting her name, Spock, McCoy and Kirk began to rush towards her and Skye turned her head and upper body to the left, looking behind her.

Coming towards her in full speed, carrying the lirpa in her undamaged hand, T'Pring rushed at her in an attack meant to kill.

Grateful that she had turned just slightly, Skye felt how the lirpa slashed through her left side, just beneath her heart, opening a three inch gash in her body.

Feeling pain, Skye moved her right hand to her wound, trying to stop the blood gushing out of her. Her vision blurred as she sank down heavily on her knees, she heard Spock cry out her name and she felt him by her side, holding her close, trying to help her stop the blood from leaving her body.

The last she saw, was Spock's worried face and McCoy holding a tricorder over her wound, shouting out orders to the Vulcan guards.

'_Stay with me, t'hy'la, don't leave me…'_

It was the last she heard in her mind, before everything went black.

---

**Sooooo?**

**I think I'll go and hide under my bed…**

**Good? Bad? Down-right evil?**

**lunatic.**


	12. Love & Comfort

**All rights to those who own Star Trek. I wish I was one of them.**

**All original characters belong to me.**

110 reviews in total!! Awesome! 20 reviews on the last chapter. =D

This chapter is short and sweet, letting the couple bond once more after the fight. Just pure fluff and hotness!

M-rating is applying again!!

Enjoy!

---

Chapter 12 – Love & Comfort

---

When Skye woke up, she saw it was twilight and the darkened rays of the sun hit the wall opposite the window, making the shadows in the room longer and longer. The sun could barely be seen from her vantage point from the bed she was in.

It was not a bio-bed; it was a normal, unbelievingly soft bed. But it was not hers, nor was it Spock's. They must still be in the desert, as the room seemed to resemble the room she had gotten dressed, but it felt much nicer. Maybe it was Spock's room.

On second thought, it was Spock's room, as he would probably not leave her to the care of someone else at this point.

Feeling a strong urge to use the bathroom, Skye inched her way closer to the edge of the bed, putting down her feet to the floor and standing up slowly.

Her whole body ached after the fight and the wounds she had gotten, but all of them, except for a few bruises, were gone and healed. Doctor McCoy was a miracle man.

As she put her whole weight on her feet, she wobbled and stumbled a few steps, but got up and walked unsteadily towards the bathroom. She was grateful for the chairs and other things to lean on in the room. It must have taken her at least ten minutes to walk a distance of twenty-five feet. It was nearly as exhausting as the fight.

Once inside the bathroom, sat down on the toilet and did her business, when she washed her hands, she saw a reflection of a big, really big bathtub.

It was a lion feet bathtub, model large. Two people could easily fit, but it was luxury for one person to sit there, covered in hot water and bubbles.

Making up her mind, Skye moved as fast as she could to the tub and found a small shelf to the side with bottles of bubble bath in different scents. Turning on the old-fashion taps, Skye felt for the right temperature, and then she deliberated if she should take the jasmine, the lilac or the rose-scent. She went for the jasmine, its light, but yet powerful scent was what she needed right now.

While the tub filled up, Skye turned and took a second look at herself in the mirror. She was not pretty at all. Dirt and blood was stuck in her hair, it was tousled and lots of knots in it. Slipping off the nightgown someone had put on, she saw dirt and blood on her body as well. The wound T'Pring had made in the very end had healed, but the area was still red and tender.

Opening a cabinet on the wall, she found her vanity-bag there, with all her stuff. She pulled out the whole thing, searching for her brush. Finding it, she pulled slowly and got out the worst knots from her hair, blood and dirt falling down on the floor.

Feeling the jasmine encase her, she turned to the tub and saw it was almost filled up. Turning off the taps, she put her hand down in the water, sighing when she felt the warmth. Holding tightly in the edge of the tub, Skye lifted one leg over it, lowering it down until she felt the bottom and felt safe enough to lift the other leg over and slide chin-deep down in the tub, sighing loudly as the warm water helped her relax.

---

Spock was heading back from a meeting with T'Pau, his father and a few others of high esteem in the Vulcan society. They had discussed T'Pring's punishment and when the trial would be held. They had come to the conclusion that the trial would be held tomorrow afternoon, sufficient time for Skye to recover, as she had spared T'Pring's life, she had a right to attend the trial.

As for T'Pring's punishment, they had not agreed if they should banish her, execute her, or simply throw her in prison. That would be decided tomorrow.

Feeling exhaustion, from both the too early triggered pon'farr, and to have witnessed Skye almost dying, as T'Pring had cut through several arteries and other blood vessels, Spock looked forward to crawl under the covers with Skye securely in his arms.

Entering the room he had been given, he commanded the computer to lock the door and not open for anyone. Turning to the area where he knew the bed was, he expected to see Skye rest in it, but she wasn't.

Seeing how the covers were messy, thrown as if she had just recently left it, Spock relaxed. No one was here to try and strangle her again.

"_T'hy'la?_" He called out, but got no answer, but he heard how water was splashing around from the bathroom and he moved to the bathroom door.

Pausing to remove his boots and socks, and un-buttoning his ceremonial robe, which he hung on a nearby chair, Spock was barefoot, and dressed in only a tight white shirt, which covered his upper-body, he then knocked on the door.

"_T'hy'la?"_ He asked again and pushed the door open slightly.

"Mmmm? I'm in the tub, _k'diwa._" Skye answered and opened her eyes slightly, only peaking through her lashes.

"So you are. Do you feel better?" Spock stepped in, seeing her covered from toe to neck in bubbles.

"Stiff and tired, but the bath helps." She closed her eyes and smiled gently.

Spock moved to the tub, letting his hand reach out and touch her cheek softly. He smiled to himself as Skye moved toward his hand like a pet seeking affection.

"You should be sleeping… in the bed."

Skye shook her head and smiled.

"I can sleep here, feels nice and warm."

"You know there is a high possibility that if you fall asleep, you will slip under and drown." Logical Spock said.

"Why don't you come in here then? Keep me company?" She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Bathing with you?"

"Yes, it would help you relax too and I want to cuddle with you."

Spock thought about it, and his human side almost jumped of joy when Skye invited him to share a bath with her. His Vulcan side told him that it would be logical to take a bath for relaxation, and to keep Skye's head above the surface.

Something told Spock that his Vulcan side had discussed this with his human side, figuring out the logical version of many things involving Skye.

"I will oblige your request." He took a few steps back and pulled off his shirt, revealing his firm upper body to Skye, who internally felt how her head exploded in fireworks.

Spock felt a pull in their faint bond; desire, love and the words '_OMG, soooo ga-ga…_' He felt oddly satisfied by those emotions and words, as Skye seemed to like his physical appearance.

As Vulcan's were generally shy about nudity, especially around the other sex, Spock turned around while he unzipped his pants.

"Spock… do you wish for me to close my eyes?" Skye said slowly, wanting to respect his privacy.

"If… if you would not mind, I do feel a bit of embarrassment to the prospect of undressing in front of you." Spock felt how his cheeks turned slightly green when he confessed.

"I won't mind. Just sit down in front of me, with your back to my chest, okay?" Skye sat up straighter and parted her legs under the water for him to fit in the tub. Then she closed her eyes and waited.

Spock found her acceptance a bit overwhelming, as he had first thought her to laugh about this, but she did not, and that touched him.

Pushing down the pants, he stepped out of them and folded them and the shirt and laid them on a small stool near the door. He closed the door completely to ensure them of additional privacy and then he walked to the tub, lifting the leg closest to the tub over and in the warm water. Sighing softly, he then lifted the other one over and lowered himself down to sit in front of Skye.

When Spock sat down, his weight in water splashed on the floor, taking away at least half of the bubbles Skye had over her. They were still covered in bubbles, but specks of water were visible here and there through the bubbles.

"I am situated now; you may open your eyes if you wish."

When Skye opened her eyes, she saw him sit up in front of her, a bit stiffly, and almost a good feet away from her.

"Move back, closer to me." Skye touched his shoulder and pulled gently.

Spock felt her gentle hand and slid back a bit, but stopping when he felt her inner thighs touch his hips. Skye felt his hesitation, leaned forward and nuzzled her nose in his neck.

"It's okay; I want to hold you close, please?"

After a full minute, Spock moved as close as he could get, though the tension in his shoulders were visible.

"Talk to me, _k'diwa_…" Skye whispered and wrapped her arms around his upper body.

"I feel like I would attack you." He said slowly.

"Attack me? To hurt me?"

"No, to mate with you."

Skye felt a warm pulse move from her chest to her groin. He was so blunt, and it turned her on.

Spock took her silence as negative, as she had not responded encouraging to his answer. He started to think that he must get out of here, to take a strategic step back and let her consider his words in peace and quiet. But his fears were nothing to worry about it seemed, as she moved her hands up to his neck and began to massage slowly.

"It seems like the only logical thing to consider, is that you have not exited the pon'farr completely?" She smiled behind his back and pressed her thumbs in his tense muscles and felt how he began to relax.

"I am…" Spock groaned. "…still experiencing some of the effects of the pon'farr, one is to mate with my _t'hy'la_ and claim her as mine." He voice had lowered a few octaves and the words he spoke were as close to growling a Vulcan man would come.

Skye shivered of excitement and moved her hands up, giving him a head massage and then slowly working her way to his ears.

When Spock felt were her movements took her, he was about to protest, but she reached her current goal and he hummed with satisfaction. He pressed his body closer to hers, feeling her breasts getting squashed against his back, it felt nice, he could even feel her nipples harden, she must be excited too.

Letting go of one ear, Skye let her left hand trail down, under Spock's arm, but then up again, ever so slightly touching his left nipple.

Gasping silently, Spock closed his eyes and felt her light touches.

Skye reached her head up more, letting her lips capture the tip of Spock's ear and flicking her tongue over the very tip teasingly.

Emitting a low growl, Spock tensed up and was about to turn around and take her, but he felt Skye let go of his ear and her hand on his chest fell down over his taut stomach.

"Spock… _k'diwa_…?" She whispered.

"_Ah_, Skye?" Spock's breathing was strained as he had been running for days.

"May I please you?"

Her tone of voice was innocent, but her intentions were not.

Something mischievous in Spock pops out and he asks her:

"Should I not be the one pleasing you? After all, you fought for me, and won. I am yours to command." Spock felt her breathing deepen and how her nipples against his back became harder. He got her more aroused.

"I won you Spock, and I wish to do what **I** please with you…" Skye let her hand slide down, her fingertips coming into contact with him, slowly following his length from the base to the very tip. And as she did that, he rose slowly, getting more excited by every soft movement she made.

Spock felt like fire followed her movements, he was hot and it did not seem to lessen. Feeling her other hand move to his nipple, he felt oddly more excited when she pinched it, then caressing it with the tips of her fingers.

Gripping him fully with her hand, Skye began to make slow motions up and down, almost feeling the blood rushing in there, as he swelled rapidly. Kissing his neck and nipping the skin there, she made her way back to his ear, kissing the tip lightly and letting her tongue mimic her lower movements somewhat.

Hearing his breath getting more labored, Skye sped up a bit, squeezing harder, and with her other hand, teasing him even lower.

Spock felt like all but his primitive mind was gone, he was lost in the pleasure and he found himself enjoying it very much. Hearing Skye murmuring nonsense in his ear, while licking his sensitive tip and her hand alternating its pressure, making it hard for him to anticipate her next move, and her other hand had found one of his sweet spots, right beneath his base, making it difficult for him to hold back.

All tensions that had built up during the day, with everything that had happened, it felt wonderful to have them released, and he did. Growling and groaning, Spock's controlled world came undone and he felt like he was floating in a place of bliss.

Skye smiled and made sure he had released all tensions, before letting go and pulling him closer to her, embracing him with both arms. She asked the computer to clean the water and re-heat it, leaving them sitting in the tub in warm, translucent water, just taking comfort of each other.

---

Sometime later, they were in Spock's bed, resting in each other's arms. Skye was resting on Spock's shoulder, his arm around her, holding her close. She was laying on her left side, using her right arms to make invisible patterns on his chest and stomach.

She had discovered that if she pressed just a bit harder beneath his bellybutton, he twitched slightly involuntarily; he was ticklish.

"_T'hy'la_, I suggest you cease your movements."

"Does it tickle?" She smiled and stopped her hand and rested it on his stomach.

"It causes an involuntarily movement of my lower abdominal muscles, something you humans refer to as a 'tickle', so yes." Spock lifted his left hand and brought his first two fingers together and held them close to Skye's right hand, waiting for her to replicate his intentions.

She did and when they touched, they felt a faint connection reestablish from their link before.

"I feel you in my mind…" She whispered and snuggled closer to him.

"The link is still there, although it is faint. Do you wish for me to meld with you once more?"

"Yes, but I want to wait for a little while, if it is okay with you?" She yawned and closed her eyes.

"May I ask why?" Spock felt insecure, what if she did not want him…

"Don't worry…" She reached up and kissed his cheek. "I just want to have no more obstacles between you and me; I want to be sure T'Pring won't be able to separate us again."

"After the trial tomorrow, she will not be a hindrance anymore."

"Good. Let us sleep, _k'diwa_. I need it."

"You fought bravely today, my warrior-mate. I am proud of you."

"_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,_ Spock…" Skye mumbled, before closing her eyes in exhaustion, leaving Spock awake for a few minutes, before he too joined her in a peaceful sleep.

---

**So? Good? Bad? Too sappy?**

**Next chapter = the trial ;P T'Pring got hers coming ^_^**

**Review and give me comments on how to get better for the next chapter, feed me plot bunnies, wishes and other stuff, and I might let your wish come true =D**

**I want more than 20 reviews for this chapter, then it might get up faster :P**

**lunatic.**


	13. Punishment, messages & tests

**All rights to those who own Star Trek. I wish I was one of them.**

**All original characters belong to me.**

21 reviews! You beat the previous record! Yey!!!

Thank you 'smithsbabe65' again for helping me forward, much appreciated =)

Some statistics:

Reviews: 131

Hits: 7,694

Favs: 45

Alerts: 86

Enjoy!

---

Chapter 13 – Punishment, messages & tests.

---

They had gone back to San Francisco, to the Vulcan Embassy, to hold the trial. Skye sat in silence to the side, glancing on all the Vulcan's being there. The only exceptions were she, Kirk and McCoy, as the two men had been witnesses and she was the victim/victor.

Spock had gone to speak with his father for a moment, who sat next to where T'Pau would sit. Looking at him, Skye followed his features with her eyes, lingering a second longer on his butt, as it was firm and very hot. Unconsciously she licked her lips.

Meeting his gaze, she knew she had been busted as she felt his amusement through their severed bond. Blushing, she averted her eyes from him.

Looking around in the room, Skye saw surprisingly many female Vulcan's sitting in the spectators' area, probably friends of T'Pring and they were ogling her man's butt too! The nerve!

Frowning at them, Skye crossed her arms over her chest and turned away, looking back at Spock. She saw how Lady T'Pau had sat down and Spock was making his way towards her.

Sitting down next to Skye, Spock gave her a nod and discreetly let his leg touch hers, as affection between man and woman was frowned upon in the Vulcan society, especially if they were not bonded.

A door opened in the far end and T'Pring was ushered forward by two Vulcan guards. She was sad and she seemed to be a bit scared.

Stopping in front of Lady T'Pau, she bowed and let her eyes turn down, showing submission.

"T'Pring, you have showed disrespect to the mercy Miss Archer bestowed upon you. How do you plead?"

"Guilty, T'sai." She said lowly.

"This court has discussed the punishment of you, but we have not yet made a unanimous decision, as we want you exiled or end your journey in this life."

T'Pring gulped and got tears in her eyes, though they were so small to be really seen.

"Miss Archer." T'Pau turned to Skye and motioned her to step forward.

Skye rose stiffly and smoothed down the front of her dark blue robe, which Sarek had given her, telling her it was appropriate for this type of meeting. It had long sleeves and reached down to cover her feet, on which she had simple sandals.

A guard followed her and showed where to stand, and took his position next to her, as to protect her if something happened.

"How do you wish for this court to judge? You have the rights to voice your opinion." T'Pau looked sternly on Skye, who nodded and turned to T'Pring for a moment.

"I do not wish for her death, my lady. T'Pring may have tried to kill me, but I forgive her."

"Illogical choice, but you humans are nothing but illogical." T'Pau said coolly.

"Yes, my lady. But I think that I too would have acted like T'Pring, when she lost."

"Explain."

"If I had lost my chance to have the man I wanted, the man I was engaged to be married, the only man I ever knew of, then I would probably try to make him see that I was meant for him and he for me. Nothing else would probably matter, and I would be more illogical than normal."

"So you are telling us that T'Pring was thinking illogically?"

"Yes."

The room gasped, a human had called a Vulcan illogical.

"A Vulcan is never illogical; do take note of that Miss Archer." T'Pau's eyes had taken a darker shade, as she was really offended by Skye's statement.

"I know that you are the most logical being in the Federation, but as you have feelings you keep under control your whole life, you do have them and when put under pressure, in T'Pring's case; she probably felt like her whole life were to end, as she had been preparing to become the wife of Spock and everything that came with that life. Learning how to behave appropriately as the wife of an outstanding officer of Star Fleet, and then have it all taken away by an illogical human.

If you had a goal to reach and you fought very hard to accomplish that, and then in the last possible second, everything was taken away from you, everything you have fought so hard for, gone forever, how would you **feel** then?"

Skye looked at Lady T'Pau, who seemed to remember something, and a few others of the council seemed lost in memories for a brief second, until T'Pau waved with her hand to dismiss Skye; the child had said enough.

The guard escorted Skye back to Spock, who nodded to her and briefly touched her hand with his, before he placed it back on his knee. Skye had made the council remember things from their past, putting them in T'Pring's point of view.

"We will take a moment to consider the punishment." T'Pau and the other council members rose and exited the room, and a soft murmur spread fairly quickly.

"You did fine, _t'hy'la_." Spock leaned closer and turned to her.

"Thank you, but I think the other ladies of Vulcan wish that looks could kill." Skye nodded softly to a row a few meters away from their seating, and Spock glanced in that direction and saw three Vulcan females, probably around T'Pring's age stare at Skye with dark eyes.

"I do not understand…?" Spock had no idea that he was a male other women would like to have as a husband.

"They want you Spock, as their mate, but now the human child has taken you off the market so to speak."

Spock felt a slight twitch of anger when Skye referred herself as a child; sure she was a child in the eyes of a Vulcan, as humans only lived to be around 100-years-old, compared to the Vulcan, who lived to be twice as old.

"Do not refer yourself as inferior, _t'hy'la_, as you are an intelligent, beautiful woman, who probably knows more of life and how to live it, than those females over there." Spock said; his voice a bit darker than before.

Skye was surprised, but smiled to him and leaned closer to his face, letting her mouth come close to his ear and whisper;

"I love it when you get possessive and protective like that." She murmured and let her tongue slip out, touching the tip of his ear softly and teasingly. She leaned back in her chair, and saw how Spock tried to compose himself quickly as possible.

Spock clenched his hands and met Skye's gaze, which had delight and laughter in them. She liked to tease him, but she would get hers later. His eyes darkened a bit and he saw how Skye wondered why she saw mischievousness in them, he was planning something now.

"You are not the only one who can tease, _t'hy'la_…" He whispered back as the council emerged from the back-chamber.

T'Pau sat down and stared at the crowd, silencing them quickly. Then she looked down at T'Pring.

"T'Pring of Vulcan, do you have anything to say?"

"No, Lady T'Pau." She bowed and awaited her punishment.

"Then the council and I have decided that you shall…"

"_Kroykah!_" A male voice called out.

A Vulcan male walked briskly forward and stood beside T'Pring, who seemed surprised to see him there.

He bowed to T'Pau and the council and glanced at T'Pring several times before addressing the council.

"Lady T'Pau, I wish to take care of T'Pring."

"You wish, Stonn of Vulcan, to have her?" T'Pau did not show it, but she was surprised.

Skye glanced to Spock and leaned closer.

"Spock… who is he?"

"He is Stonn, we are of same age. What I know, he works in the Vulcan Academy, as one who travels to Vulcan outposts and collects data to bring back to the Academy." Spock was as surprised as all Vulcan's in the room.

"Is he in love with T'Pring?"

"I do not know if he feels affection for her."

"I wish to have her as my bonded." Stonn's words rang out in the room.

"Your bonded? Have you spoken to T'Pring of this before?"

"I have wished for her to become my bonded, but as she was to be Spock's mate, I had no claim to her, but now as she is not claimed, and Spock does not want her, I make my claim."

"T'Pring of Vulcan, do you wish to accept his claim?"

"What had you decided to give me for punishment, Lady T'Pau?" She asked.

"Exile on a moon claimed by Vulcan."

T'Pring thought for a moment, then she met T'Pau's gaze.

"I find it logical to take Stonn as my bonded, as I will have someone to speak to and interact with."

"You will then live on a Vulcan outpost as Stonn's bonded, to continue our race, never to see Earth or Spock again."

---

Spock and Skye stood in a small conference room, looking out the big panorama window. An hour ago, the shuttle carrying Stonn and T'Pring had left Earth had headed to a Vulcan outpost near New Vulcan; there T'Pring would live for the rest of her life, never to visit Earth again.

"I hope they'll be happy together."

Spock looked down to his left, where Skye stood looking out through the window.

"It is possible." He answered.

Skye moved to stand in front of him and looked up.

"Is it possible for us to become happy?"

"I believe so." He smiled gently at her and leaned down, letting his lips nudge hers softly. Not trying to get a fierce response from the other, both just enjoyed the light kisses, feeling the closeness to each other.

"Hmm-hmm." Someone cleared his/hers throat behind them and they broke apart.

It was Sarek and he had a gentle smile in his eyes, but his face was otherwise normal for a Vulcan.

"I see you have found each other, but I have to remind you that you are now back to your parts as 'Cadet' and 'Professor'. And I believe that Miss Archer has classes tomorrow and a meeting with Admiral Barnett, about your grades in engineering."

"Yes, I have." Skye looked a bit sad, as she had enjoyed the time with Spock, though it had been brief.

"Thank you father." Spock was slightly upset of being interrupted by his father. But he was right, they had to go back and play their parts.

"I have arranged two transports for us, one for Miss Archer and one for us Spock. It would not be logical if we all arrived in the same transport." He nodded to Skye and left them.

"He's right." Skye spoke first. "I'll contact you tomorrow afternoon, when I know when my test will be take place."

"Yes, that will be satisfactory. I will see you soon, _t'hy'la_." He leaned down once more and kissed her softly, and then he left and thought of tomorrow when they would speak again.

---

When Skye finally came home from the meeting with Admiral Barnett, she was exhausted. She had met him after lunch and spoken with him for an hour.

Then she had rushed around to find books and PADD's with every text and information on engineering, warp mechanics, transporter formulas and thousand other things.

Glancing at the clock on her computer, she groaned. 22.47pm. Spock must wonder why she had not contacted him yet.

Pulling out her small personal PADD, where she kept her schedule, assignments and all the communications numbers to her classmates and Spock, she pulled up his number and began to type a message.

---

Spock sat in his meditation pose on the floor when his personal PADD announced a message arriving. He reached out his hand to take the small device from the table next to him and smiled when he saw who it was from. Touching the subject line, he opened the message and began to read.

_**From:**__** Archer, Skye**_

_**To:**__** Spock**_

_**Date:**__** 2261, August 15**__**th**__**, 23.21pm**_

_**Subject:**__** Busy future.**_

_I am sorry for not seeing you in person, k'diwa. This day has left me tired and I can't wait to get into bed and sleep. _

_I met with Admiral Barnett after lunch today and he told me that I now had a rough week or so ahead of me, and if I felt it was too much at some point, all I had to do was to send him a message, and he would lighten my load a bit._

_In two days time, I will start on some aptitude tests, concerning general mechanics, warp-technology through time and astrophysics. And that is just the first tests. Two days after that I will have another set of tests concerning transporter theory, quantum mechanics and quantum chemistry._

_After those test, I will spend some time repairing things that usually gets broken on a spaceship, and also be in a simulation of a full-out attack, repairing the engineering-room and make sure the ship has power to keep the shields going and the weapons online and make sure we don't get stranded in space._

_Maybe I can get some sleep in between these tests, I do not know yet. And the final test will be to create something from scratch, and what I will be doing, I can't know until the same day I am to start that project, which I'll get a week to complete._

_I want to apologize to you in beforehand, as Emiko has told me that when I have tests, I become really bad-tempered and will close out the world, and not emerge until everything is over. So if I answer your messages (which I hope you will write to me) and act different; being short and generally acting like a bitch please do not worry, as this phase will be over as soon the tests are over._

_See you soon,_

_Skye._

Spock put down the PADD and contemplated on her words. He had known that her way to re-establish her poor grades would be long and hard. But he had faith in her, and as she was in the top ten of all her classes, it was only logical she would pass these tests.

Taking his meditation pose once more, Spock sunk into his mind, passing courage through the still severed bond between himself and his _t'hy'la._

---

_**From:**__** Spock**_

_**To:**__** Archer, Skye**_

_**Date:**__** 2261, August 16**__**th**__**, 08.02am**_

_**Subject:**__** Good morning.**_

_T'hy'la, I wish you a good morning and I have no doubt that you will pass these tests ahead of you with good grades. Do not overexert yourself with your studies. Remember to take pauses and to eat regularly, that way you will have the strength to continue on._

_Do not hesitate to ask me for assistance._

_Spock._

---

_**From:**__** Archer, Skye**_

_**To:**__** Spock**_

_**Date:**__** 2261, August 17**__**th**__**, 19.23pm**_

_**Subject:**__** Still busy.**_

_Tomorrow I will have my first series of tests, and I feel so nervous right now, just reading everything I can come over. _

_I wish you were here._

_Skye._

_---_

_**From:**__** Spock**_

_**To:**__** Archer, Skye**_

_**Date:**__** 2261, August 17**__**th**__**, 20.41pm**_

_**Subject:**__** T'hy'la.**_

_I feel your anxiety through our severed bond, and I want to be near you, to keep you calm, t'hy'la. This nigh I cannot come to you, as I am currently on my way to confirm on the progress of Enterprise in space dock. I will return late tomorrow night._

_Sleep soundly and find me in your mind, t'hy'la._

_Spock._

_---_

_**From:**__** Archer, Skye**_

_**To:**__** Spock**_

_**Date:**__** 2261, August 19**__**th**__**, 21.54pm**_

_**Subject:**__** So tired.**_

_I have passed the first three tests with flying colors. I could just fall asleep on my feet now. But I still have the other tests to study for, and I'm already stressing out._

_How was the Enterprise? I wish I could see her someday, and maybe visit you in your quarters ;)_

_I miss you, k'diwa._

_Skye._

_---_

_**From:**__** Spock**_

_**To:**__** Archer, Skye**_

_**Date:**__** 2261, August 20**__**th**__**, 10.19am**_

_**Subject:**__** Leaving orbit.**_

_I heard from Mr. Scott, our Chief Engineer, that he had received your tests and he had been the one to correct them. He was surprised of some of your answers, as he had never thought of some of those problems in the way you had. You have made an impression on him, I believe._

_The Enterprise will leave Earth's orbit in approximately in four months time, or after the New Year's Celebration at the Academy. Unless the technicians become more delayed than they already are, but if that will happen, I guess Mr. Scott will come after them with a vengeance._

_I am proud of your results._

_Spock._

_---_

_**From:**__** Archer, Skye**_

_**To:**__** Spock**_

_**Date:**__** 2261, August 21**__**st**__**, 19.57pm**_

_**Subject:**__** Dirty and drained.**_

_I don't want to see another wire or control-panel again. I had to fix ten panels, and I had at max one hour to repair each one of them. And the supervisor was a pain in the ass. He had a remark on everything I did; 'have you completed this, have you completed that?' I just wanted to scream at him._

_Tell Mr. Scott that I have a theory on how to make the dilithium chambers to perform ten percent more than they currently do, if he's interested._

_It will take me at least an hour to get clean tonight, as I have oil, plasma, and other object stuck in my hair and all over my clothes. Tonight I really wish I had that big tub we shared in the desert to sink down in, to be in your arms and just be at peace._

_I miss you._

_Skye._

_---_

_**From:**__** Spock**_

_**To:**__** Archer, Skye**_

_**Date:**__** 2261, August 22**__**nd**__**, 19.57pm**_

_**Subject: **__**T'hy'la**_

_I too wish to hold you, and I have thought back on the time we shared the bath. It was most pleasing._

_Mr. Scott wishes me to inform you that he is most interested in hearing your theory about the dilithium chambers. He was wondering if he could meet with you after your tests has been cleared?_

_I do hope your repairs for this day has gone well, and that your supervisor, which I know can be… trying, to say the least, but very efficient in his work, has given you a break._

_Please inform me when you have gotten your final task. I am most intrigued of what they might ask you to create. As they will give you a task that they have confidence in that you will be able to finish near perfection._

_I do miss you too._

_Spock._

_---_

_**From:**__** Archer, Skye**_

_**To:**__** Spock**_

_**Date:**__** 2261, August 23**__**rd**__**, 22.01pm**_

_**Subject:**__** I can't believe this.**_

_A cloaking device! They have given me the task of creating a cloaking device. I have never thought it possible to make one, as it requires so much energy to keep the device going._

_I will only create a small unit, enough to keep a person cloaked for some amount of time. But I don't know if I will manage this, it seems so difficult. All day I have been reading everything about projector matrixes and tetryon compositors, trying to grasp where to begin._

_Hopefully I'll get some sleep tonight, but I really doubt it, as my brain is buzzing with too much information and stress._

_Miss you still._

_Skye._

_---_

_**From:**__** Spock**_

_**To:**__** Archer, Skye**_

_**Date:**__** 2261, August 24**__**th**__**, 11.31am**_

_**Subject:**__** Interesting project.**_

_A cloaking device? I wonder who made that suggestion. I wish you all best, t'hy'la, though I know you can do it._

_I have felt your stress, and I urge you to calm down and rest. Are you eating properly?_

_I miss you._

_Spock._

_---_

_**From:**__** Archer, Skye**_

_**To:**__** Spock**_

_**Date:**__** 2261, August 26**__**th**__**, 17.12pm**_

_**Subject:**__** Back off.**_

_You are not my mother. So refrain from sounding as one. I am at a delicate stage, so do not disturb me anymore._

_Skye._

_---_

Spock felt rather confused as he re-read her latest message. This must be her 'bad-tempered' state of mind.

His logical mind came to the conclusion that she must have ignored his recommendations and ignored her body's requirements of sleep and food.

Accessing his computer, he searched for something and smiled gently as he found what he had searched for. Then he found where Skye's test was conducted. She had gotten a lab to herself, so she could work undisturbed.

Spock left his quarters and headed for the mess hall.

---

Skye was at her wits end. She could not figure out how to make this work. Why had she chosen mechanics in the first place?

Growling, she threw down the tools on the bench and closed her eyes. This would never work. She would fail.

All around her was parts, tools and books, everything she needed to build a cloaking device. But her brain was not functioning at all.

She felt like giving up, marching out to her supervisor and telling him that she could not do this anymore. She just couldn't do this.

Jumping when the door announced a visitor, Skye wondered who it was that disturbed her and felt really angry at whoever was standing out there.

"Enter at your own risk." She growled out.

Spock entered the smaller lab and was shocked to see how Skye looked. Her hair was a mess to start with, bunched up in a tousled bun on her head, many strands falling out of it. Her face was dirty of streaks of oil and grease and her uniform too.

Her outer jacket hung on a chair, and the white shirt she had on was dirty and ripped in a few places, as she must have had contact with sharp objects.

"_T'hy'la_, you are a mess." Spock sat down the bag he had in his hand on the floor and stepped closer to her, but she backed away.

"What are you doing here? I am trying to pass my test. You are interfering, so get out!" She lashed out at him, her eyes filled with anger, but he saw how she fought to hold herself together, as her career depended on this.

"Your last message told me that you were in need of social contact, rest and nutrition." Spock stated and took a step closer.

"I didn't write that." Skye sighed and felt how drained she really was. Closing her eyes, she sat back down on her chair.

"No, I read between the lines." He closed the distance between them and embraced her. He felt how she relaxed into his arms and sighed.

Skye was so relieved somehow, Spock was here, with her. Holding her close and it felt so good.

"Don't leave me." She whispered and took a deep breath, feeling his spicy scent fill her lungs.

"I will not. I have missed you, _t'hy'la._" Spock smoothed his hand over her hair, feeling how dirty it was and through their faint bond; how tired she really was.

"I don't think I can do this, Spock. It's too much."

"The cloaking device?"

"Yes, I can't believe what they thought of when they gave me this task." Sighing she raised her head and looked up at him.

"They have faith in you, so have I." He leaned down to kiss her, but stopped a few inches away.

"What's wrong?"

"You are very dirty, and I think I will wait to kiss you until you have taken a shower and not smell like oil and whatnot."

"Picky Vulcan." Skye rose from her chair and saw the bag on the floor. "What's that?"

"A picnic-bag. As I assumed that you had not eaten much. I took the liberty to bring some food for you. But I guess that you are in a greater need of a shower and I wish to kiss you, but I will refrain from doing that until you are clean." Spock's eyes twinkled with amusement and retribution.

Skye caught the look in his eyes and pouted.

"You are just paying me back for the teasing I did to you when T'Pring was on trial."

"Indeed I am." He picked up the bag and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Skye was confused.

"Back to my quarters, as I believe that my shower will be used by a very dirty Cadet in approximately ten minutes, or have I estimated it wrong?"

Skye watched him leave and after a few moments her mind put everything in place. She rushed to power everything down and ran after him with her bag hanging heavily on her shoulder. Hurrying to lock the doors with her own password, she ran after him and caught up with him outside the complex.

---

Lying on a thicker blanket on the floor in Spock's quarters, Skye had a satisfied smile on her lips and felt better than she had done the past days. She had replicated a white, knee-length nightgown, fresh under-wear and a hair-brush, as Spock had insisted that she would stay the night and rest up.

She had been in his shower for almost forty-five minutes and it had been heavenly to emerge from the warm water, feeling like a new person.

While she had been in there, Spock had set the low table, and put out the picnic there. Many things he had was her favorites, such as sandwiches, grapes, chocolate dipped strawberries (which she indulged in when she felt like spoiling herself), chicken-salad with croutons and much more yummy stuff. He was really caring for her.

Right now, Spock was in the shower, and Skye enjoyed some grapes, while she read from a book about the theories of cloaking.

"Did I not say that those books were off limit while you stay here tonight?"

Skye turned to the bathroom door and saw Spock standing there, wearing dark-blue loose pants, which hung low from his hips. He was barefoot and bare-chested and he was currently drying his hair with a small towel.

"I was just browsing…" She closed the book and pushed it away from her.

"You must rest, _t'hy'la_, think of something else for one night." He tossed the towel into the bathroom and walked to her. Sitting down next to her on the blanket, he leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I know… but I can't seem to focus…" She smiled and twisted around to her back, looking up at him.

"Close your eyes, and clear your mind. Find me." He whispered and let his right hand connect with her face, his fingertips finding the connections to her mind, and he slipped in.

Feeling all her stress, emotions, everything she had read during the past days, Spock helped her push everything away, making her focus on herself and his feelings for her.

They stayed connected for a while longer, before Spock pulled away, looking down at her serene face and letting his lips touch hers once more and feeling the intensity grow between them. The lack of contact had really gotten to him; he had never felt like this, never experienced to have someone close and not being able to see them, to feel them for several days.

He did not wish to feel like this again.

Laying down over her, Spock felt how heated they both became, and he wished to feel complete, to have her and to never let go.

"Spock… we can't do this tonight…" Skye's breath was heavy, and she regretted to push him away, but she had to have a clear mind, as she had not completed her assignment.

"I know…" He breathed heavily too, and pulled away reluctantly, his human side protesting wildly.

"I want to sleep next to you, _k'diwa_." She sat up and let him help her up on her feet and was lead to his bed, Spock lifting the covers and making sure she was comfortable.

He blew out the candles he had lit, and then joined her in sleep, holding her close, and feeling their link slowly growing stronger.

---

**Took me some time, but here's the 13****th**** chapter =D**

**Hope you like it!**

**Can you beat 21 reviews?**

**lunatic.**


	14. Completion & New Malevolence

**All rights to those who own Star Trek. I wish I was one of them.**

**All original characters belong to me.**

Last chapter.

Enjoy.

---

Chapter 14 – Completion & New Malevolence

---

When Skye returned to her lab, she felt so much better, fully rested and not grouchy or hungry anymore. Looking around in the lab, she located the things she wanted to try, put them o the work-table, pulled out her laser and began the delicate work of connecting wires.

---

"That lass is beyond my comprehension." Montgomery Scott shook his head and took another bite from his beloved sandwich.

"How so Mr. Scott?" Spock asked the Scotsman.

They were sitting in the mess hall, enjoying lunch and discussing various subjects. McCoy and Kirk were currently discussing something that had to do with a girl, Sulu and Chekov discussed defense techniques and Scotty found it interesting to listen to all conversations at once.

"She has some new ideas that could make the Enterprise outshine every ship we got. She suggested raising the temperature another ten degrees Celsius in the core, to make the dilithium respond faster. I tried it out in a simulation, and all data tells me that the ship can go in warp 8.9 without shaking as an aspen leaf."

"Then I assume that you would want her onboard the Enterprise, before someone else assigns her to another ship?" Spock actually hoped Scotty had been smart to ask for her to join Enterprise.

"I have talked to Barnett and as long as she's performing this good, she's gonna be my second." Scotty seemed pleased and took happily a bite from his sandwich.

Spock found that bit of information pleasing, as he had confidence in Skye that she would make it, and that they could be together on the same ship, once she graduated.

"I say that she will be an asset to Enterprise, as I have reviewed her earlier work, and if she completes her assignments, then she will graduate around New Year?"

"Aye, then she will come with us when we leave orbit in January."

"Remember, my miracle man and second in command that the Academy wished for us to attend the graduation dance at New Year." Kirk jumped into the discussion. "So make sure you have your finest clothes at the ready."

"I hate that damn uniform; it feels like I'm going to be choked to death." McCoy grumbled.

"It might, but it makes the ladies swoon and admire us even more." Kirk grinned.

"Just how many Cadets have you conquered while being here?" McCoy dreaded the answer.

"Have no clue, but they all can say that they have been with the hero: James T. Kirk!" He laughed and winked at a female cadet passing by.

"It's a wonder you haven't gotten any STD's yet." McCoy shook his head.

"I'm keeping the family jewels safe, thank you very much."

"Forgive me, Captain, but what are 'family jewels'? I do not see you wearing any precious stones."

Everyone laughed, Kirk looked shocked and Spock sat there confused.

After a full minute, Scotty came to the Vulcan's rescue.

"It's an expression Mr. Vulcan. It's a nickname for a man's balls."

"His reproductive organs." McCoy supplied and snorted while looking at Jim gleefully.

"Ah, I see." Spock shifted a bit, as Vulcan's did not discuss sex in public places as humans did.

"Come on Spock, don't be shy now, I was hoping your lady friend would have…"

"Do not finish that sentence, Captain. Or you will have yet another encounter with me 'emotionally compromised' and my father is not here to stop me."

Spock rose from the table and strode out from the mess hall with a fury in his steps.

"You never know when to shut up, Jim." McCoy smacked the back of Kirk's head hard.

---

McCoy found Spock in the park later in the evening, sitting under a great oak tree, meditating.

"Jim is an ass."

"I have noticed."

Sighing, McCoy sat down in the grass and looked out over the park.

"He knows which buttons to press to make you show some emotions. It is unfortunately one of his games. But he also knows that Cadet Archer is yours and I think that he is jealous of you."

"Jealous? Just because I have found my mate?" Spock opened his eyes and looked at the doctor.

"Yeah, I think Jim is like he is because he can't take his time to start feeling something. He has been hurt too many times. So he hurts instead of becoming the wounded one. It's his defense against the world."

"In other words; he wishes to have a mate, as I have now?"

"I think so, yes. But he will never confess that." McCoy shook his head and looked at Spock. "So, how's it going for Cadet Archer?"

"She is currently trying to create a cloaking device from scratch. She has until the 29th to finish it, or to come as near completion as possible."

"Two days until the finish-line then. I have reviewed her medical record, and if she makes the final examination, she'll have a place onboard Enterprise."

"That will be pleasant. Has Jim said anything about our relationship?"

"As long as you two are discreet in the beginning, you can 'come out' in the open after a few months in space. It will make the whole thing less suspicious, or questions will be asked, and maybe she will be transferred to another ship, as she is expendable, but you are not."

"I understand. Thank you doctor."

The two men sat in silence, respecting each other's presence and not speaking until the sun set. Then they left together, heading back to the Academy and all the duties they had.

---

Skye was currently banging her head in the work-table, trying to figure out how to connect all wire combinations without frying everything up. She had created a projector matrix small enough to have in a standard utility belt, and she had made the smallest tetryon compositor she could make, without losing too much power, hoping it would manage to keep a person cloaked for at least several hours before it needed to be recharged.

Staring at the components in front of her, she picked up the outer shell she had made and slowly began to insert the power-core. Once in place, she carefully let the connections between the projector and the core meet, and a small spark jumped, but it didn't explode like her first tries did.

So far so good, but now came the hardest part, to place the tetryon compositor in place, smallest possible glitch and she would have a much burnt hand in a few moments.

Slowly, she aligned the connections and wincing as she did, prepared for the worst. When the final connection snapped in place, Skye just stared at her almost completed cloaking device.

It could actually work.

Putting on the cover, the indicator told her that the small device was fully loaded and ready to be tested.

Attaching it to her left side on her utility belt, Skye crossed her fingers and pressed the button.

---

Spock had been in his office until late. It was now approximately 2300hours and he was in the entrance hall to the apartment complex where his quarters were located. As he entered the elevator, he thought he felt a presence, but as the small cubicle was empty, except his own presence, he felt no need to investigate.

Stepping out from the lift, he headed to his quarters, entering his access code and when he heard the door close behind him, he thought he heard a gasp, but disregarded the noise as a sound caused by the door closing, even though he could not recall it sounding like that ever.

Unbuttoning his jacket, he hung it over a chair and proceeded to remove his black under-shirt. Bending down to remove his shoes and socks, he then stretched, raising his arms above his head, beginning to do a series of moves in a martial art form called _Suus Mahna,_ practicing his flexibility and coordination.

Never missing a move, Spock felt his surroundings and moved according to them, making his way through the movements.

Suddenly he lashed out, seemingly gripping thin air, but held a firm grip around what to him felt like an arm.

"Show yourself." He said resolutely.

The air seemed to shimmer and his _t'hy'la_ became visible.

"How could you see me?" Was the first Skye asked him, and he let her go instantly. She reached down her left hand and pulled up a small square device of some kind, beginning to push some buttons.

"I did not see you, _t'hy'la_, I sensed that I was not the only presence in this room, as I did my katas, and acted upon that." He was worried that he may have bruised her, but he was also interested in the device she held in her hands.

"Then it worked!" She cried out and hugged him, making him sway a bit, but he kept his balance.

Spock concluded that the device must be her cloaking device, and if they could make it work with their ships, then the Klingon birds of prey would get a run for their money.

"I am proud of you, _t'hy'la_." He smiled at her and kissed her deeply.

Melting into his kiss, Skye felt how tears of joy fell down from her eyes. Finally was it over, she could relax and sleep.

Spock felt how she relaxed in his arms, and sensed how drowsy she became.

"Come, you need to sleep, and tomorrow, you will show your device and graduate from the Academy in January."

"I made it." Skye smiled and let Spock lead her to the bed, where he undressed her and tucked her in, before he too went to bed.

---

The following days were a blur for Skye. She had to show her cloaking device for Admiral Barnett, Mr. Scott and a whole bunch of people. Suffice to say that she got the highest grade in engineering in over a decade, and maybe for years to come.

It was a happy Skye who closed her eyes, laying on her mate-to-be's bed with him there beside her, an evening three days later after her discovery. She knew she had to finish her remaining courses, but they seemed like a breeze after what she had gone through over the past two months.

The only thing she worried about was on which ship she would service on. Which starship would be her first assignment? Which engineering room would she fix when it broke down? And would she see Spock after graduation?

"Cease your thinking, _t'hy'la_, you need your rest, as you still have your other classes to pass." Spock kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.

"I know _k'diwa_…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and filled her lungs with Spock's spicy scent, a pleased sigh came from her and she let her mind shut down for the night.

---

Several light years away from Earth, around a dead moon, a dark starship lay in orbit.

It was small compared to the Federations starships, but it had speed and power, good to have if one wanted something one couldn't have.

In its captain's chair, a big humanoid sat, waiting for a message to decode.

"Well?" A dark, rough voice asked when the com-link had been established.

"I have seen it, sir. A small, portable cloaking device for a person to wear. Works like a charm." The voice was speaking fast, slightly pitched as if in a hurry to relay the message.

"When can I get my hands on it?" His interest peaked, as he figured out all possibilities to do with it.

"The creator is graduating in January, and then I'll have the name of the ship she will be serving on. The prototype is heavily guarded; I do not have high enough authorization to enter the room it's being held in."

"She? A lowly female is smart enough to create one from scratch?" He laughed evilly and had some other possibilities in mind.

"Yes, she is very capable in mechanics." The voice got more pitched as he understood what the larger man might have in mind with the poor girl.

"I believe that when I see it. Same frequency on the 1st of January, your time."

Ending the transmission, the man sank deeper in his chair, wondering how the female would look like when he broke her will and made her into his toy. His personal engineering toy.

He liked that. Very much.

---

_To be continued…_

---

**Soooo. That was the last chapter. *grins***

**See you guys, thank you for reading! *waves***

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Just kidding. Can't leave you hanging like that, can I?**

**The sequel will be starting soon. I just have to get a good name for title. When I get that figured out, then the first chapter will be up.**

**I am still open to suggestions ;)**

**lunatic.**


	15. Attention: Sequel!

Hey everybody!

You who have been reading this story 'Perfect Writing', I thank you for all your comments and responses.

Love you.

I wanted to have your attention that I have the sequel up now. Or have had it up for a while.

I just uploaded the fifth chapter, so I hope you'll read it and leave reviews on all the chapters ;)

Love you to bits!

Lunatic.


End file.
